The Other Side Of True Story
by GleeksCM
Summary: Rachel decide dar un cambio a su vida contando con la ayuda de sus amigos. Conoce a Quinn y se da cuenta de que es con ella con quien comparte una conexión especial, pero.. ¿Qué pasa cuando los años lo cambian "todo"? [AU/Faberry] BrittanaHummelBerry friendship (?)
1. ¿Quién es ella?

**The Other Side**

_Capitulo 1_

Un día algo soleado se presentaba como siempre en Lima,Ohio. Hoy era un día como otro cualquiera, o bueno , eso era lo que ella creía.

¿Ella? Y ahora es cuando todo el mundo se pregunta :

"_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién es ella_?"

Bueno yo soy la narradora omnisciente y os voy a contar una historia con unos grandes personajes tanto principales como secundarios.

Todo comienza en Lima, en la habitación de una pequeña morena, esta chica se llama Rachel Barbra Berry es considerada una chica poco popular en el instituto McKinley.

Si a la gente le preguntaras sobre Rachel Berry nadie sabría quien era esa pequeña morena de enormes ojos marrones, ella era un poco controladora.. Bueno, quizás mucho, era una chica muy controladora.

Ha sido criada por dos padres homosexuales, Hiram y Leroy Berry , así que la chica poco o nada tenía en contra de la homosexualidad, además su mejor amigo Kurt Hummel también era gay.

Ella se considera una "Estrella brillante y resplandeciente" y algún día estará en los grandes escenarios de Broadway, pero bueno eso no viene a cuento ahora, bastante lo dice ya ella como para que ahora lo diga yo.

¿Qué había sido de la vida de Rachel? Hace años se sentía como en las nubes al empezar el instituto, ella solo pensaba en 'brillar,brillar y brillar' pero desde que supo que repetiría curso se siente diferente, quizás superior por ser la más mayor de aquella clase de enanos.

Había echado a perder todos sus sueños, ya no creía en aquello de triunfar desde que vio aquellas notas, donde evidentemente, Rachel Barbra Berry no pasaba de curso.

Había llorado, y llorado , sintiéndose retrasada, tenía hasta la nariz enrojecida de tanto sonársela por el llanto que no cesaba. Que por cierto si su nariz llamaba tanto la atención normal imaginárosla como un tomate.. Bueno bueno, que no he venido a criticar a la pobre morena.

Ahora estaba sentada en su cama, mañana era el primer día de clases, ella no estaba nerviosa pero algo se le pasaba por esa cabecita de pelo moreno.

No había parado de pensar en su vida, en cómo es ahora y la morena se dio cuenta de que nada interesante ocurría en ella últimamente.

¿Será por seguir siempre una misma rutina? ¿Por usar siempre la ropa con estampados ridículos? ¿Por ser siempre tan controladora? ¿Y si ella dejara de ser tan diva?

Se levantó camino hacía el espejo y dijo.

**R: **Ya es momento – tragó saliva – de cambiar las cosas.

Siempre tan dramática ella…

Tras compras y compras, y agotar casi la tarjeta de "solo para emergencias, hija." Rachel se sentía por fin bien, había cambiado radicalmente y no solo en la ropa, este año escolar se propondría romper su rutina y ser una nueva Rachel.

¡Oh dios mío que entusiasmo por dios! Perdón ya estoy saliéndome otra vez de la historia, aunque a este paso, deberíais iros acostumbrando.

Sigamos..

* * *

><p>[ Al día siguiente en McKinley ]<p>

La morena entraba por la puerta del instituto y todos los estudiantes la miraban, ella sonreía siempre quiso tener todas las miradas en ella, pero esta vez por muy increíble que suene esto.. La daba igual.

**K: **¡Oh dios mío! ¿Rachel? – la miraba con la boca abierta– las vacaciones te han hecho cambiar demasiado, ¿qué ha pasado con la Rachel Berry que yo conocía?

Rachel se acercaba a él con una sonrisa, Kurt Hummel nunca cambiaría, él era tan dramático como ella, por eso le quería tanto.

**R: **Eh, tranquilo no me pegues –dijo de forma irónica pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara – sigo siendo la misma Rachel de siempre pero he decidido.. no sé, dar un cambio.

**K : **Pero.. ¿qué ha pasado con tu ropa? ¿y esa sudadera? – seguía mirándola con una clara confusión – Explícamelo todo porque no entiendo nada, Rachel.

Si, exacto una sudadera, Rachel Barbra Berry llevaba una sudadera, ¡actualizar twitter! También sus vaqueros desgastados y unas vans con los cordones algo desatados. Creo que Kurt Hummel se iba a morir en ese momento.

**R: **¿Tan mal estoy? – dijo riéndose por la cara de su mejor amigo.

**K: **No por dios, sabes que no estás mal pero.. ¿a qué viene este cambio?

**R: **Decidí que debería cambiar un poco de estilo, me aburría la vida de antes Kurt. Quiero cambiar las cosas, y bueno, un nuevo curso escolar, un nuevo comienzo ¿no? – dijo sonriendo falsamente ya que me angustiaba tanta pregunta.

**K: **Lo del nuevo comienzo es con los años, no con los cursos escolares.

**R: **Como sea.. – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al chico. – Pero enserio Kurt, quiero cambiar las cosas , y eso está bien, es bueno para mí ¿no?

**K: **Si.. supongo. – balbuceó por la confusión.

En ese momento se acercaba la entrenadora Sue Sylvester a la pequeña morena y a Kurt.

**Sue: **Porcelana, replica horrorosa de Barbra Streisand – saludaba como todos los días – deberíais estar yendo para las clases, no quiero ver a nadie por aquí de hecho es lo único que quiero.

**K: **Creía que lo único que quería era ganar el campeonato de las animadoras.

**Sue: **Eso es cierto Porcelana, pero también lo único que quiero es que haya un día en el que no me sienta visualmente violada por gordos y feos – miraba de reojo a Rachel y intensamente a Kurt.

**R: **Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo rápidamente antes de que esta siguiera con sus criticas – vámonos a clase Kurt.- le dijo mientras le arrastraba lejos de Sue.

**K: **Cada día odio más a esa arpía, creo que es lo único que no echaré de menos del McKinley, aunque bueno, algunas otras cosas tampoco las echaré de menos – dijo mientras miraba de reojo a unas animadoras que se burlaban de una "perdedora"

**R: **Yo tampoco las echaré de menos, pero te recuerdo que Santana y Brittany son animadoras y son nuestras amigas.. - abrazó a su amigo.

Si, Santana Lopez y Brittany eran sus amigas, aunque era raro y extraño, Santana y Rachel habían vivido gran parte de su infancia juntas. Y Brittany.. Bueno a ella le caía bien todo el mundo.

Fueron a su nueva clase, ya que Kurt era un año menor que ella, al igual que Brittany pero Santana era un caso a parte, ella estaba repitiendo también, ya que pasaba de todo.

Llegaron un poco tarde a clase debido a que Brittany insistía en que había visto un oso hablador por los pasillos y quería mantener una animada charla con él.

**K: **Perdone por llegar tarde, ¿podemos pasar?- dijo asomando la cabeza algo asustado.

**Profesora: **Que no se repita, no podéis llegar más tarde de lo normal. Tomar asiento y en silencio mientras realizamos la presentación.

**S: **Que asco la tengo por dios- susurró Santana a Rachel que se había sentado delante suya junto a Kurt – creo que es lo que más odio de repetir, verlos otro año más.

**R: **Nadie te pidió que repitieras, si estás aquí es porque quieres. – dijo la morena con sarcasmo.

**S: **Mira Berry no me tientes, que no eres la más indicada para hablar, te recuerdo que tu también estas aquí ¿o me equivoco?- la susurró con una sonrisa arrogante.

La morena iba a responderla pero por haber estado discutiendo todo ese rato no se dieron cuenta de que la profesora estaba presentando a una nueva alumna, rubia de ojos verdes , que parecía bastante tímida.

**Profesora: **¡Berry y Lopez! La próxima vez os vais fuera de clase, a dirección para ser más precisos, atender ahora mismo. – gritó.

Santana al escuchar el aviso de la profesora solo podía murmurar insultos en español o quien sabe en qué idioma hablaba la latina. Mientras tanto una pequeña morena no dejaba de mirar a aquella rubia nueva en la clase.

**R: **¿Quién es ella? – susurró.


	2. La chica rara

**The Other Side**

_**En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"**_

**Profesora: **¡Berry y Lopez! La próxima vez os vais fuera de clase, a dirección para ser más precisos, atender ahora mismo. – gritó.

Santana al escuchar el aviso de la profesora solo podía murmurar insultos en español o quien sabe en qué idioma hablaba la latina. Mientras tanto una pequeña morena no dejaba de mirar a aquella rubia nueva en la clase.

**R: **¿Quién es ella? – susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Profesora: **Bien, gracias señorita Fabray, ya puede sentarse de nuevo en su sitio. – la dijo a la chica con una sonrisa.

**R: **¿Se llama Fabray? Vaya nombre más raro ¿no? – murmuró confundida.

**S: **Fabray es su apellido idiota, siempre que dicen 'Señorita no sé quien' es por su apellido,Berry últimamente estas demasiado perdida.

**K: **¡Oye Santana ya basta de insultar a Rachel! Ella no te ha hecho nada, además si tan lista eres no sé ni que haces en este curso así que vete callando. – dijo conteniendo la risa por la cara de la latina.

Rachel soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de Santana tras haber escuchado las críticas de Kurt.

**S: **Mira Lady Hummel…

**Profesora: **¡Lopez,Berry,Hummel! Fuera de clase ahora mismo, os quiero ver en dirección al final de las clases, y no llamo a vuestra casa porque ya se encargará de poneros un castigo el director. – gritó a los chicos.

¡Toma! Que os lo teníais merecido tanto hablar, tanto hablar.. A veces parece que estoy en contra de los personajes ¿no? Creo que debería calmarme un poco, soy bastante impulsiva.

El primer día de clase y ya estaban liándola,como siempre aunque sean muy amigos,siempre hay alguna discusión con Santana, ella siempre es así.

¿Y Brittany? ¿Qué pasa con ella? Ella estaba tan tranquila sentada al lado de Santana,sonriendo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pizarra..

Quién sabe lo que pensaría Britt en aquel momento.

Santana y Kurt salían de la clase murmurando insultos, Rachel recogía sus cosas, mientras sentía una mirada fija en ella, se giró y vio a aquella rubia nueva de la clase. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron la rubia desvió la mirada y comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno.

A Rachel esa chica le parecía algo extraña,no sabía por qué pero tenía la necesidad de conocerla.

* * *

><p>[<em>En los pasillos del McKinley]<em>

**K: **Todo esto es por tu culpa Satanás, si no hubiera sido por ti seguiríamos en clase. – soltó Kurt enfadado.

**S: **Todo es Santana, siempre soy yo, mientras que tú no haces nada ¿no? –dijo irónicamente.

Se creó un gran silencio mientras caminaban por los pasillos sin saber que hacer hasta que acabara la clase.

**R: **Esa chica.. La chica que presentó la profesora antes, ¿cómo se llamará? – dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Kurt y Santana se miraron extrañados por la pregunta de la morena. ¿Por qué tenía tanto interés la morena?

**K: **¿Por qué tanto interés Rachel? – preguntó a la más bajita.

**S: **¿No será que te gusta verdad? Porque creía que te seguía gustando pechos de crema. – decía mientras hacía gestos raros con las manos.

**R: **¿Pero cómo me va a gustar esa chica? Oye Santana ya vale, deja de insultar a Finn, no se merece que le trates así. – dijo la morena con algo de tristeza al recordar al chico.

**S: **Sé que no me ha hecho nada, solo intento ser sincera, y decir lo que pienso de los demás, no me puedes negar que tiene un mostrador de bollos por el cuerpo.

La latina tenía razón la verdad es que aquel chico alto llamado Finn Hudson estaba bastante rellenito, y bueno en cuanto a sus pechos, eso ya no lo sé. Rachel ignoró aquel comentario y se quedaron esperando a que la clase terminara para ir a la cafetería.

* * *

><p>[<em>En la cafetería]<em>

Estaban sentados Kurt,Rachel,Santana y Brittany en la misma mesa mientras comían, aunque la morena más bajita no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia de ojos verdes que estaba tan solitaria sentada en una de las mesas más alejada.

**B:** ¿Qué te pasa Rachie?- decía con una enorme sonrisa, ya que ella siempre estaba sonriendo.

Rachel se asustó, no se dio cuenta de que estaba con sus amigos, al mirar a aquella chica era como si nada de lo que tenía alrededor la importara lo más mínimo.

**R: **Si, estoy bien tranquila Britt – la devolvió la sonrisa amablemente y continuó mirando a la rubia de ojos verdes.

**S:** Déjala Britt Britt lleva todo el día así, desde que ha visto a esa chica nueva de la clase está más tonta de lo normal.

Rachel ignoraba todos esos comentarios, más bien no los escuchaba porque no dejaba de mirar a la rubia había algo en ella que le parecía familiar.

De repente la rubia y Rachel cruzaron sus miradas, y se mantuvieron mirando durante un buen rato, ninguna de las dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron manteniéndose la mirada.

La morena decidió levantarse para ir a conversar con ella, pero algo raro ocurrió, la rubia se dio cuenta de que Rachel iba hacía ella, se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

Rachel se quedó de piedra por aquella reacción, se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa donde sus amigos se encontraban y les contó lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**K: **Que rara es esa chica ¿no? Yo creo que no deberías acercarte mucho a ella Rach, quizás tenga algún tipo de problema o algo. ¿Y si es problemática? ¿Y si te secuestra? No podremos ver Funny Girl más juntos. – decía el chico completamente asustado y con la cara pálida.

Cuando digo que Kurt Hummel es un dramático, es porque lo es. Creo que aquí queda demostrado para todos.

**S: **Por primera vez en la vida creo que Lady Hummel tiene razón – ignoró la mirada asesina que le dio Kurt – esa chica es muy rara, que se haya marchado así de repente..

**R: **Lo sé, pero no creo que tenga ningún problema como dice Kurt.. Se la ve una chica normal y corriente, quizás solo tiene miedo.

**B: **¡Claro! – todos miraron sorprendidos a Brittany – ¡Lo tengo!

¿Qué tienes Britt? – preguntaron los tres a la vez.

**B: **Quizás Rachie tiene razón – miró a Rachel y luego a todo el grupo – quizás tiene miedo de ser descubierta..

**K: **¿Descubierta? – dijo el chico totalmente confuso.

Creo que estoy impresionada,porque Brittany está pensando y eso no es normal en ella, madre mía yo estoy más impresionada que los propios personajes.

**B: **Descubierta porque quizás es un agente secreto, mirar ¿habéis visto Phineas y Ferb? – no esperó a que contestaran – pues yo creo que es como Perry y es un agente secreto. ¡Esperad! Quizás es un alien.. Santana abrázame tengo miedo. – dijo esto último completamente aterrorizada.

**K:** ¿Algún día dirá algo con sentido?

**S:** Cuidado con lo que dices porque puede ser lo último que digas en tu vida. – la mirada que le echó la latina a Kurt le dejó helado por completo.

Silencio.

Otro silencio se creó de nuevo, que increíblemente rompió esta vez la latina.

**S:** ¿Sabéis qué? Vamos a descubrir quién es esa chica.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : **Bueno este capitulo me a quedado algo largo pero la verdad no lo podía acortar más,siento las faltas ortográficas.

Este es el primer fic que escribo y espero que le guste a la gente.. D:

**Twitter : ** GleeksCM

**Con la ayuda de:**

cfstanakatic

PawsUpForGaga2 [_Portada del fic_]

**:D**


	3. ¿Descubiertos?

**The Other Side**

_**En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"**_

**B: **Descubierta porque quizás es un agente secreto, mirar ¿habéis visto Phineas y Ferb? – no esperó a que contestaran – pues yo creo que es como Perry y es un agente secreto. ¡Esperad! Quizás es un alien.. Santana abrázame tengo miedo. – dijo esto último completamente aterrorizada.

**K:** ¿Algún día dirá algo con sentido?

**S:** Cuidado con lo que dices porque puede ser lo último que digas en tu vida. – la mirada que le echó la latina a Kurt le dejó helado por completo.

Silencio.

Otro silencio se creó de nuevo, que increíblemente rompió esta vez la latina.

**S:** ¿Sabéis qué? Vamos a descubrir quién es esa chica.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**R: **Créeme no nos dirigirá la palabra, eso si no sale corriendo claro. – dijo irónicamente.

**K: **Vamos Rachel no te desesperes, pero que quede claro a la primera que haga algo extraño salimos corriendo. – miraba a Rachel con cara sería.

**B:** ¡Yo quiero ver cuánto tarda en transformarse! – decía dando palmadas de alegría.

Madre mía… - dijeron Kurt y Rachel al mismo tiempo.

**S:** Nadie dijo que tuviéramos que hablar con ella.. – dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

**K: **¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces como vamos a saber quién es? Dios esa sonrisa me da miedo.

**S: **Fácil, vosotros dejarme a mí, yo soy la experta en todo esto porque vosotros está claro que no tenéis ni idea. – resopló.

**R: **¿Es que nunca podemos hacer nada normal?

**S:** ¿No eras tú la que quería una vida más intensa? -no dejó que contestara – pues ahora no te vengas quejando.

* * *

><p><em>[En los pasillos del McKinley]<em>

Después de un largo rato de discusiones por parte de Santana y Rachel el timbre tocó, cuando se dirigían por los pasillos se encontraron con la rubia, sacando libros en su taquilla, pero ella no los vio.

**S: **¡Cuidado! – susurró para que solo la oyeran sus amigos – esconderos para que no nos vea.

Se escondieron, realmente en ese momento parecían un equipo de espionaje, pero no de los buenos a decir verdad eran bastante malos.

**K: **¡Eh, cuidado! ¡Casi pisas mis nuevas botas de chanel! – gritó.

**R: **Oh dios mío.. ¿Y yo antes era así?

Si – respondieron todos a la vez.

**S: **Eh, mirar ya se está yendo. – todos miraron como la rubia se marchaba de allí hacía su clase.

**K: **Vale, ¿y ahora qué? Porque supuestamente tú eras la lista aquí ¿o me equivoco? – dijo mientras se agarraba a Rachel ya que casi se cae con sus "monísimas" botas.

Santana no respondió y se dirigió hacia la taquilla de la rubia,les hizo una señal a Kurt y a Rachel para que vigilaran mientras ella hacía algo raro que ellos no lograban ver..

Cuando se dieron la vuelta la taquilla estaba abierta, se quedaron impresionados por las habilidades de la latina.

**S: **¡Bingo! Jaque mate Lady Hummel, la próxima vez piensa antes de opinar sobre mis habilidades.

La latina le lanzó un archivador a Rachel quién comenzó a buscar dentro de él, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

**R:** Quinn Fabray.. –susurró.

**K: **Mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que nos vean. – dijo el chico y comenzaron a guardarlo todo rápidamente.

**S: **Que cada uno se vaya por un lado, Lady Hummel izquierda, Berry derecha, y yo me voy al baño, saldré dentro de unos minutos para que nadie sospeche. – sonrió actuando como si nada y comenzó a andar hacia los baños.

Los chicos siguieron las indicaciones de la latina, Kurt ya se había marchado casi corriendo, y Rachel no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar al pasar la esquina del pasillo.

Allí estaba ella, parada con los libros contra el pecho, parecía de piedra ni siquiera se movía de allí, estaba de pie, mirando a Rachel, pero no la miraba como las otras veces.

Congelada.

Así se quedó Rachel al ver la mirada que Quinn la había echado, era una mirada que podía matar al ser más duro del planeta.

¿Había visto como abrían su taquilla? ¿Cómo Rachel miraba su archivador y sacaban sus cosas? A la morena le entro miedo, quizás era verdad y Quinn lo había visto todo.

Pero de nuevo volvió a ocurrir. La rubia salió corriendo otra vez, hacía clase, que volvían a compartir como antes.

Rachel salió del trance, aunque aún seguía completamente asustada por el comportamiento de Quinn.

* * *

><p><em>[En clase]<em>

La profesora hablaba y hablaba, a nadie le importaba lo que decía, ni siquiera a mi por eso lo estoy omitiendo, creo que debería buscarse un nuevo trabajo, pero yo desde luego no la aguanto, es una persona irritante más que Rachel Berry antes de su gran cambio.

**R: **Creo que nos ha visto, Quinn nos ha visto. – susurró a sus amigos.

¿Qué? – exclamaron ellos pero lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Rachel lo escuchara.

**R: **Cuando pasé la esquina me la encontré, me miró fatal, como si quisiera matarme con la mirada, realmente creo que nos ha visto y nunca nadie me había mirado así, debo decir que me ha dado miedo. – dijo pálida al recordarlo.

**K:** Os dije que esa chica no es normal – dijo orgulloso porque sabía que tenía razón – Rachel aléjate de ella, evita estar junto a esa loca, hablarla.. Da miedo y no quiero que te pase nada, además si te pasa a ti me puede pasar a mi tamb.. – su voz se fue apagando porque Santana le había dado una mirada asesina al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando más en él que en su amiga.

Rachel ignoró aquel último comentario incompleto, aunque ya sabía cómo habría terminado aquella frase. Se dedico a mirar a la rubia, en ese momento Quinn se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

Se giró y al ver a Rachel,conectaron sus miradas, pero Quinn volvía a la misma situación del pasillo, de nuevo le dio una de sus miradas extrañas a Rachel.

La morena se asustó, era definitivo, esa chica era rara, quizás estaba loca como decía Kurt, prefería alejarse de ella.

* * *

><p><em>[De camino a casa]<em>

Era Viernes y las clases ya habían terminado, era lo bueno de comenzar las clases un Jueves, solo tendrían dos días de clase, ese día no habría noche de divas con Kurt porque el chico se marcharía con su padre fuera.

Rachel iba escuchado música de su iPod como siempre eran canciones de musicales famosos de Broadway, en eso nunca cambiaría la morena.

Sentía pasos detrás de ella, que alguien la estaba siguiendo, se dio la vuelta y allí estaba la rubia. ¡Otra vez!

No sé vosotros pero yo me asustaría, y bastante.

La pequeña morena comenzó a correr, estaba asustada, ni siquiera sabía por qué pero esa chica la daba miedo, así que aceleró aquella carrera, tanto que perdió de vista a la rubia. Ya no la volvería a ver hasta el Lunes y eso la aliviaba bastante.

* * *

><p>[<em>Sábado por la mañana]<em>

Mientras los Berry desayunaban, una morena aún medio dormida seguía pensando en todo lo que le ocurrió ayer, vaya día de locos.

**L:** Hija vamos a ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos, y nos gustaría que vinieses, sería buena idea que hicieras amigos cerca de casa, aun no me fió de que Santana sea una amiga muy estable, ya sabes que le dan algunos días que… - quiso seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por la morena.

**R: **Papá,Santana es buena amiga, llevo años con ella y tranquilo, no hace falta que te inventes escusas voy a ir, porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy, y necesito olvidarme de.. de algunas cosas. – no quería ni pensar más en lo que ocurrió ayer.

Los Berry se dirigían hacia la casa de sus nuevos vecinos, la casa era bonita, era toda blanca y con un jardín bastante bonito para no haber sido tratado durante varios meses.

Era raro que alguien se hubiera mudado allí, hacía años que nadie pasaba a ver esa casa, no solía haber personas interesadas en ella.

Hiram Berry portaba un gran pastel que como tradición los Berry hacían siempre para dar la bienvenida a la gente nueva en el lugar.

Rachel tocó el timbre, esperaron a que alguien respondiera, pero nadie respondía.

Otra vez, volvieron a llamar, se comenzaron a escuchar pasos cada vez más cerca de la puerta.

Un sonido.

La puerta de abría y la morena por sexta vez en aquella semana, se volvía a quedar de piedra.

**R: **¿Tú..? – susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>NA : **Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo,que me ha quedado alomejor un poco más largo que los anteriores, aunque no controlo mucho eso la verdad.

Espero de verdad que esté gustando la historia, sé que Faberry va lento aquí pero no se van a conocer en 3 capítulos como dice mi amigo.

Y no se llama "The Other Side" porque sea el "Otro Lado Gay" me ha hecho mucha gracia eso sinceramente, sé que hasta ahora todos los protagonistas son gays, pero no, no se llama así por eso D:

**_Twitter:_ GleeksCM**

**_Con ayuda de:_  
><strong>

**cfstanakatic**

**PawsUpForGaga2**

**:D**


	4. Vecinos

**The Other Side**

_**En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"**_

Rachel tocó el timbre, esperaron a que alguien respondiera, pero nadie respondía. Otra vez, volvieron a llamar, se comenzaron a escuchar pasos cada vez más cerca de la puerta.

Un sonido.

La puerta de abría y la morena por sexta vez en aquella semana, se volvía a quedar de piedra.

**R: **¿Tú..? – susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

¿Quién había abierto la puerta? Pues nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray.

Esta vez la única de piedra no fue Rachel, también fue la rubia, que no se esperaba para nada aquella visita inesperada.

**J:** ¡Quinnie hija! ¿Quién había llamado? – llegó diciendo Judy y se sorprendió al ver a tres personas en la puerta – Oh, ¿sois los vecinos verdad? Os vi el otro día por el jardín pero no tuve ocasión de presentarme, encantada, yo soy Judy Fabray.

**H: **Estamos encantados de conoceros, yo soy Hiram, este es mi marido Leroy y esta es mi hija Rachel, hemos venido a daros la bienvenida con este pastel, tradición de los Berry. – dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

**J: **Oh, ¡muchas gracias! ¿Queréis tomar un café y así probamos este riquísimo pastel? – más que pregunta era una afirmación, les dejaba pasar mientras que cogía el pastel y se dirigía a la cocina - ¡Quinnie hija enséñales donde está el salón! – la gritó desde la cocina.

La rubia seguía de piedra y no se dio cuenta de lo que su madre le pidió, seguía en el mismo sitio, sin moverse, ni siquiera abrió la boca en ningún momento.

Los padres de Rachel estaban observando mientras la casa, pero Rachel seguía mirando a Quinn como si le fuera la vida en ello, ninguna de las dos hacía nada, aunque estaban totalmente de piedra sentían aquella necesidad de mirarse, por una parte se sentían bien, pero por otra querían salir de aquella situación cuanto antes.

¿Rara situación verdad? Creo que a todos nos ha pasado, y si no os ha pasado entonces llamarme loca. Debo decir que estas chicas son muy raras, no se dicen ni una palabra, parecía que podían hablarse únicamente con la mirada.

**J: **¿Quinn? ¿Hija, estas bien? – volvió Judy de la cocina, y comenzó a preocuparse por el estado de su hija.

**Q: **Eh... si, el salón está por allí – dijo señalando el camino hacía el salón.

**H y L: **¡Preciosa casa! – dijeron al unísono, mientras seguían las indicaciones de la rubia.

No entendía nada. Rachel se acercó a Quinn para poder seguir a sus padres, porque al parecer la rubia seguía parada en mitad de la entrada.

La morena al pasar por al lado de Quinn sintió un murmullo procedente de la rubia, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar.

* * *

><p><em>[Un rato más tarde.]<em>

Los padres de las chicas parecían mantener una animada charla, no dejaban de hablar pero ninguna de las dos le prestó atención a aquella conversación.

**Q: **Siento interrumpir pero… Yo me tengo que ir arriba, ha terminar algunos trabajos pendientes que tengo – la rubia mostraba un estado de desesperación bastante grande, quería salir de allí cuanto antes. -Encantada de conocerles. - dicho esto se levantó y desapareció subiendo las escaleras.

Judy se mostraba confusa por la actitud de su hija, ella nunca había sido así, ni siquiera cuando Judy se divorció de Russel Fabray. Pero la verdad es que desde que se mudaron a Lima, Ohio, Quinn estaba un poco diferente y no sabía por qué.

Mientras tanto Rachel se mantuvo mirando a la escalera un rato, no tenía ni idea pero tenía ganas de subir aquellos escalones, plantarse frente a ella y averiguar de una vez por qué esa chica se comportaba de esa manera.

Pasado un rato de conversación en conversación, por parte de los mayores y alguna que otra pregunta de Judy dirigida a Rachel sobre el instituto, llegó la oportunidad que probablemente le abriría camino a Rachel para hacer lo que ella quería hacer desde que entro a aquella casa.

**J: **Rachel cariño, ¿podrías subirle esto a Quinn? – le entregó un par de hojas. – es un trabajo que me pidió que le imprimiera y se me ha olvidado dárselo, me harías un gran favor si se lo subieras.

**R: **Claro – dijo intentando ocultar su entusiasmo, ya que esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para hablar con la rubia.

**J: **La habitación de Quinnie es la tercera a la derecha. – la dijo con una sonrisa.

Rachel subía rápido las escaleras, aunque no demasiado para no parecer una loca a la vista de sus nuevos vecinos. Buscó la habitación de Quinn, que tampoco era difícil de encontrar ya que de la puerta colgaba un cartelito con la inicial "Q".

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación, pero nadie respondía.

De nuevo volvió a llamar y otra vez tampoco respondían, así que se dispuso a abrir la puerta por su cuenta. Giró el pomo de la puerta lentamente, y miró por el hueco que quedaba abierto.

Quinn estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta, frente a una mesa donde parecía estar trabajando como dijo anteriormente. Se podía ver un cable que caía por su brazo y llegaba a un aparato.

Probablemente aquella fue la razón por la que la rubia no escuchó los golpes en la puerta.

Vio el reflejo de la morena en la ventana, se asuntó y giró la cabeza al ver aquella imagen en el cristal.

**Q:** ¿Qué haces aquí? – balbuceó mientras se quitaba los cascos.

**R: **Tu… Tu madre me dijo que te subiera esto – le mostró las hojas que portaba en la mano. – creo que me dijo que era un trabajo.

La rubia se volvió a girar hacía la mesa, dando la espalda a Rachel.

**Q: **Ah, sí.. Déjalas encima de la cama. – fue tajante.

Rachel hizo lo que la pidió con rabia, ya se había cansado de la actitud de aquella chica, dejó las hojas con mala gana y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Pero se paró justo al lado de la puerta, y se giró mirando la espalda de la rubia.

**R: **¿Por qué? ¿Se puede saber por qué me tratas así? ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera tan jodidamente rara? – preguntó ya de malas maneras, estaba harta.

**Q: **Yo a ti no te tengo que dar ningún tipo de explicación – decía sin girarse, con la cabeza sumergida en aquellos apuntes – no te conozco de nada.

La morena dio unos pasos hacia delante intentando calmarse ya que no quería montar un escándalo en aquella habitación.

**R: **¡Exacto! ¡No me conoces! – exclamó- Por esa razón no deberías tratarme así, nos hemos visto 5 veces en un mismo día y esas veces me has tratado de pena. Ni siquiera hemos tenido ocasión de presentarnos en condiciones.

Quinn se giró, buscó los ojos de la morena y se quedó mirándola unos segundos con el ceño fruncido hasta que habló.

**Q: **Oye, ¿me estás siguiendo? – preguntó con la ceja levantada – porque siempre estás donde yo estoy. – dijo levantando los brazos dramáticamente.

Rachel soltó una carcajada tanto por aquel gesto como por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

**R: **¿Seguirte? ¿Yo a ti? – dijo irónicamente - ¿Será al revés no? Porque me miras durante la clase, luego de repente me miras con una mirada asesina cada vez que nos encontramos, me sigues hasta mi casa…

**Q:** Espera, espera… - comenzó a reírse - ¿seguirte hasta casa? ¿Enserio? – no podía detener aquellas carcajadas - ¿Cómo no voy a ir en la misma dirección que tu si somos vecinas?

Rachel se quedó callada, le parecía extremadamente patética la acusación que le hizo a Quinn. Fue una situación ridícula, pero Rachel comenzó a reírse con fuertes carcajadas, que fueron seguidas por la rubia.

**R: **Creo que deberíamos empezar a conocernos ¿no crees? – dijo una vez que la risa había cesado.

Quinn no dijo nada, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero a la morena no le importó, así que fue directa a la rubia, se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura y le tendió la mano.

**R: **Hola, soy Rachel Berry, encantada de conocerte. –dijo sonriente mientras miraba a la rubia a los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ya estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo siento, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de revisarlo._  
><em>

_Espero que os guste D: _

Ya va a empezar a haber más Faberry, eso no quiere decir que vaya a olvidar a los otros personajes, porque aun sigue el equipo de investigación "profesional" perdido por ahí..

Sé que a Brittany la tengo un poco olvidada, pero ya comenzará a tener más papel en la historia.

**Twitter: GleeksCM**

**Con ayuda de:**

_**cfstanakatic **_

_**PawsUpForGaga2**_


	5. Conociéndonos

**The Other Side**

_**En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"**_

**R: **Creo que deberíamos empezar a conocernos ¿no crees? – dijo una vez que la risa había cesado.

Quinn no dijo nada, parecía estar pensando en algo, pero a la morena no le importó, así que fue directa a la rubia, se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura y le tendió la mano.

**R: **Hola, soy Rachel Berry, encantada de conocerte. –dijo sonriente mientras miraba a la rubia a los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Se creó un silencio, pasaron los minutos y la rubia no parecía querer responder a aquel gesto de Rachel.

Así que se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta sabiendo que la rubia no tenía intenciones ningunas de conocerla.

**Q: **Quinn Fabray. – interrumpió el trayecto de la morena.

Rachel se detuvo junto a la puerta, un tanto sorprendida y se giró para volver a mirarla.

**Q: **Yo me llamo Quinn, – se levantó y camino hacia la morena – encantada.

Quinn sonreía mientras agarraba la mano de Rachel y la estrechaba con la suya.

**R: **Bonito nombre.. – balbuceó la morena.

Estaba nerviosa, la mirada intensa que Quinn la estaba dando la ponía nerviosa, sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, nunca había visto una mirada como la suya.

**Q: **¿Te gusta la fotografía? – volvió a hablar la rubia que había ignorado el alagado de Rachel, mientras soltaba su mano lentamente.

**R: **¿Perdona? – la morena salía de aquel trance en el que se había quedado al ver la mirada de Quinn.

**Q: **La fotografía.. ¿te gusta? – repitió la rubia.

**R: **Eh.. Sí, bueno me gusta ver imágenes pero no se me da bien fotografiar cosas. – decía sin comprender a donde quería llegar Quinn.

**Q: **Ven, te enseñaré algunas fotos y me dices que te parecen. ¿Vale?

No entendía nada.

Hace un rato la rubia la estaba hablando de manera cortante, y ahora estaba mostrándole sus aficiones.

Yo si estuviera en esa situación estaría confusa, pero por suerte, aun no he estado en una situación así.

Fotografías de todo tipo, aquella casa blanca en la que ahora ella vivía, de pájaros, un banco lleno de hojas y en el que nadie estaba sentado, una calle que parecía totalmente solitaria, personas, personas, más personas, Nueva York, rascacielos, Central Park, más rascacielos, luces y más luces.

Todas eran fotografías artísticas.

**R: **Te gusta Nueva York por lo que veo. – comentó sin dejar de mirar las fotografías.

**Q: **Vivía allí, pero bueno, nos hemos mudado aquí, así que son los únicos recuerdos que tengo. – dijo con un halo de tristeza.

**R: **¿Vivías en Nueva York? Wow, yo siempre he querido ir allí, es más, iré eso lo tengo claro.

Quinn sonreía al ver el entusiasmo con el que la morena decía aquello.

**Q: **Echo de menos todo aquello.. – suspiró tristemente – Me gusta plasmar las cosas, que todo quede plasmado en la fotografía, los momentos y los recuerdos que más me han gustado. – dijo cambiando de tema.

La morena notó aquel cambio de tema, así que decidió dejarlo aparte porque sabía que a Quinn no le sentaba bien hablar de eso.

**R: **Ya veo, se te da muy bien.. – dijo mirándola a los ojos – me gustan. ¿Es tu hermana pequeña? – volvió la vista a una de las fotografías en la que Quinn salía junto a una niña pequeña abrazada.

Supuso que era su hermana porque en aquel salón de la casa de los Fabray había visto varias fotos de aquella pequeña.

**Q: **Si, es mi hermana pequeña, se llama Beth, tiene 7 años y.. es una locura de niña la verdad. – sonreía al recordar a su hermana.

Rachel también sonreía al ver la forma en la que Quinn hablaba de su hermana, le provocaba una sensación de ternura, la rubia le parecía extremadamente adorable en ese momento.

**R: **Me parece extraño que esté aquí ahora mismo y no me hayas echado con una de tus miradas asesinas. – bromeó la morena.

Quinn se reía por la broma de la morena, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Rachel.

**Q:** Tú lo has dicho, no nos conocemos. – sonreía – No puedes pensar eso sin conocerme. – la decía sin apartarle la mirada.

**R: **Touché.. – dijo mientras elevaba las manos de forma dramática – tienes toda la razón en eso.

La rubia volvía a reír con las expresiones de Rachel, esa chica le parecía demasiado dramática, pero lejos de molestarla, le gustaba.

Rachel se perdía cada vez que escuchaba su risa, le encantaba escucharla reír y eso que la acababa de conocer.

**J: **¡Rachel, cariño! ¡Tus padres dicen que ya debéis marcharos! – gritaba Judy desde abajo interrumpiendo aquella conversación que mantenían las chicas.

**R: **¿Te volveré a ver? – preguntaba la morena.

**Q: **Claro – reía – te recuerdo que somos vecinas, vamos al mismo instituto y para colmo al parecer nuestros padres se llevan bastante bien. – dijo sonriéndole a la morena con una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.

**R: **Espero verte pronto entonces, pero… Espero verte y hablar contigo de nuevo de esta manera, y no de la manera de ayer.

**Q: **Olvida lo de ayer, nos estamos conociendo ¿recuerdas? – decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta seguida por Rachel.

**R:** Claro, adiós Quinn. – se despedía con un gesto con la mano.

**Q: **Adiós, Rachel. – dijo mientras le correspondía el gesto.

Los Berry se marchaban de la casa de las Fabray, aquel día por la noche Rachel no durmió ya que lo único que rondaba por su mente era la sonrisa de la rubia una y otra vez.

Por fin había conseguido empezar bien con Quinn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Domingo por la mañana.<strong>_

Feliz.

Así se despertaba la morena aquel día, sonreía como siempre solía hacerlo, pero esta vez era de una manera diferente, Rachel dibujaba su mejor y más enorme sonrisa gracias a aquella conversación que mantuvo el día anterior con la rubia de ojos verdes.

Después de darse un largo baño, y vestirse salió del aseo y caminó hacía el armario.

-Hola Rachel – saludó alguien a sus espaldas y la morena se sobresaltó tanto que se dio con la puerta del armario en la cara.

Se giró y su rostro cambió de asustada a enfadada en segundos.

**R: **Santana, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar? – dijo enfadada.

**S: **Yo bien, ¿y tú que tal enana? – decía irónicamente – no me ha dejado entrar nadie , la próxima vez encárgate de cerrar la ventana, además no debería decírtelo, nunca desvelo mis trucos. – frunció el ceño.

Santana López nunca cambiaría, es alguien que por más que intentes cambiar siempre va a ser igual, pues la latina era una de esas personas.

**R:** Prefiero no discutir y menos en un día como hoy, nadie me va a borrar la sonrisa de la cara. – se giraba para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

**S: **¿Y esa sonrisa a que viene? Hace mucho que no te veía sonreír de esa forma Berry, cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado. – la desafiaba con la mirada.

**R:** Ayer hablé con Quinn.. – no pudo continuar.

**S: **¿Con la loca, psicópata, acosadora y probablemente agente secreto según Britt? – los ojos de la latina estaban completamente abierto de par en par, estaba sorprendida.

**R: **No es nada de eso, San. Al parecer es mi vecina, y yo pensé que el otro día me seguía a casa y me asusté. – reía al recordarlo – Estoy empezando a conocerla, no parece mala chica, me cae muy bien.

**S: **Pues yo sigo sin fiarme, mira la primera impresión que dio.. – esta vez fue interrumpida por la morena.

**R: **Cuando tú conociste a Britt también pensaste que estaba loca y probablemente que venía de otro planeta o que la había dejado tonta alguien del gobierno. Empezaste a conocerla y mira ahora. – sonreía orgullosa por el pequeño discurso que acababa de dar.

**S: **Tú ganas. – contestó mientras se acomodaba en la cama de la morena y buscaba alguna cosa con la que entretenerse – pero que te quede claro, - la apuntó con el dedo – si luego hace alguna cosa rara, a mi no me llames.

La morena ignoró aquel comentario, y se marcharon a desayunar algo, pasaron toda la tarde juntas, hasta que llegó la noche y cada una se tuvo que marchar a su casa.

Era de noche y Rachel permanecía tirada en su cama escuchando música de su iPod, hasta que una luz la desconcertó.

La luz venía de la casa de al lado, la casa de las Fabray, de una habitación que estaba frente a la de Rachel, que vio una silueta moviéndose de un lado para otro.

La cortina de la casa de al lado fue apartada hacia un lado, dejando ver a la preciosa Quinn Fabray, así es como lo pensaba Rachel.

Se quedaron mirando durante un rato, eso ya era costumbre entre ellas al parecer, hasta que Quinn sonrió y se dispuso a coger lo que parecía un rotulador y comenzó a hacer garabatos que Rachel no alcanzaba a ver.

Un cuaderno fue elevado por la rubia donde dejaba ver algunas letras.

**Q: **Hola :)

Rachel al ver esto sonrió, sabía lo que pretendía la rubia, y habían descubierto un nuevo método de hablar probablemente más a menudo, así que la morena se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

**R: **¿Tan tarde y despierta? – cuando vio que la rubia lo había leído escribió otra cosa – No me esperaba esto de ti Quinn Fabray D:

La rubia parecía reír y Rachel se lamentó por no poder escuchar aquella risa una vez más.

**Q: **No sabes nada de mí.. Aun :D – repitió el movimiento que hizo la morena anteriormente – será mejor que me marche ya, me gritan abajo :(

**R: **Tu lo has dicho.. Aun :) – sacó otro papel lo más rápido que pudo – Buenas noches Quinn, que descanses.

La rubia sonrió al leer el mensaje de la morena y al ver que está se estaba despidiendo con la mano.

**Q: **Buenas noches, Rachel.

La luz de la habitación de Quinn se apagó y la morena volvió a la cama.

**R: **Me alegro de verte, Quinn. – susurró Rachel que ya apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche mientras se acostaba en la cama, mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Nuevo capítulo,y este me ha gustado mucho escribirlo,siento las faltas de ortografía.

Sí, Beth saldrá en este fic, pero no como la hija de Quinn ya lo habéis visto, en el fic será su hermana pequeña y espero que os guste su personaje, a mi desde luego me encanta, cuando tenga más papel en la historia seguro que os acaba gustando.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Naya Rivera y me emociono, bueno ya dejo de hablar.

Espero que os haya gustado :D

**Twitter: _GleeksCM_**

**Con ayuda de: _cfstanakatic_**


	6. Guiños

**The Other Side**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"<strong>_

**Q: **Buenas noches, Rachel.

La luz de la habitación de Quinn se apagó y la morena volvió a la cama.

**R: **_Me alegro de verte, Quinn. _– susurró Rachel que ya apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche mientras se acostaba en la cama, mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Rachel y Quinn tuvieron aquel encuentro nocturno, aunque tampoco fue un gran encuentro ya que cada una saludaba a la otra desde su casa.

Los chicos ya habían cumplido el castigo que les dijo el Sr. Figgins. Se habían pasado toda la tarde limpiando el instituto de arriba abajo, cosa que con algunas que otras críticas de Santana y de Kurt por no querer manchar su ropa, fue bastante divertido.

Quinn y Brittany se habían hecho intimas ya que Britt se llevaba bien con todo el mundo y esta a Quinn le parecía bastante adorable. Todo el tiempo estaban juntas, una y otra vez, se habían convertido como en hermanas y solo llevaban menos de una semana viéndose.

Cosa que lejos de parecerle raro a Rachel la encantaba. Ahora se llevaba mejor con Quinn, hablaban entre clases, habían tenido varios encuentros como el de aquella noche y otros más, ya que eran vecinas.

Todo parecía marchar bien, cada uno era feliz con sus pequeñas cosas, y al parecer aquella mañana empezaba bastante bien para la morena, ya que al entrar al instituto ya divisaba a la rubia abriendo su taquilla.

**R:** _Hola Quinn._ – saludó la morena sonriente.

**Q: **_¡Rachel! Ho.. hola._ – decía sorprendida ya que no la había visto llegar.

No se saludaban con abrazos, ni besos en la mejilla, ya que aun no habían tomado suficiente confianza para ello o al menos eso pensaba Rachel.

La rubia parecía que iba a abrir la boca, seguramente para preguntar cómo se encontraba la morena, pero esta la interrumpió rápidamente.

**R:** _Pasa la tarde conmigo._ – interrumpió sin más y dejó sorprendida a la rubia.

**Q:** _¿Qué? ¿Pasar la tarde contigo?_ – decía atónita por lo que acaba de escuchar.

**R:**_ Si.. sí, bueno había pensando en algo, y bueno.. como ahora nos llevamos mejor y nos.. nos estamos conociendo había pensando en.. en, en eso. _– balbuceaba la morena, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Quinn.

**Q**_**:**__ No sé.. Es un poco extraño que me pidan algo así cuando hace tan poco que nos conocemos.. _– miraba a todos lados, estaba nerviosa – _no sé qué decirte, es extraño.._

**R:** _Todo en mi vida es extraño_ – sonrió nerviosa – _vamos no te voy a morder ni nada de eso.._ – bromeó intentando quitarle tensión al asunto – _tan solo quiero que quedemos, como.. como amigas._

Quizás la morena se había arriesgado un poco utilizando el término "_amigas_" cuando ni siquiera lo habían hecho oficial, pero tuvo que pensar tan rápido que no se dio ni cuenta de lo que dijo.

**Q: **_¿Amigas? ¿Ya somos amigas tan pronto? – _pregunto incrédula.

**R:** _¿Amigas?_ – decía la morena desentendida - _¿Yo he dicho amigas?_ – preguntó nerviosa.

La rubia notó el nerviosismo de la pequeña y esto le pareció muy cómico así que decidió jugar un poco con ella.

**Q:** _Sí, has dicho amigas._ – dijo fingiendo seriedad - _¿Tan pronto somos amigas o qué?_

**R:** _¿Qué? No.. no, yo no quería decir eso, osea si que me gustaría que lo fuéramos, pero no quería decirlo tan pronto yo.. _– decía atropellándose con las palabras.

Quinn terminó soltando varias carcajadas por la cara de pánico de la morena, hablaba tan asustada que ni la entendía. La rubia no dejaba de reír.

**R:** _¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?_ – preguntó confusa.

**Q:** _De la cara que has puesto.._ – reía –_Solo bromeaba Rachel, pero te has_ _puesto tan nerviosa que no he podido evitar hacer esto, me parecía muy gracioso._ – decía mientras seguía riendo.

**R:** _¡Oye deja ya de reírte!_ – le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo a la rubia que la miró con cara seria de nuevo – _Perdón, lo.. lo siento._

La rubia volvía a reír otra vez sin parar.

**Q:** _¡Dios Rachel! ¿Enserio? No soy tan mala, no te haría eso solo por un golpecito._

**R:** _¡Deja ya de bromear! _– exclamó ofendida – no soy buena para pillar las bromas ¿vale?

**Q:** _Ya veo.._ – la miraba de forma graciosa.

**R:** _Bue.. Bueno, al final.. ¿aceptas venir conmigo por la tarde o no?_

**Q:** _La verdad es que no estaría mal salir con poco.. Así que, vale._ – la dijo guiñándole un ojo a la morena que se quedó helada por aquel guiño.

**Q:** _¿Estás bien?_ – dijo al ver que la morena se había quedado paralizada sin decir una palabra.

**R:** _Eh.. Si, si claro_ – dijo nerviosa – _yo.. me tengo que ir a clase ya, así que.. pasaré por ti a la salida y nos vamos ¿vale?_ – la rubia asintió hacía esta pregunta – _Adiós, Quinn._

**Q:** _Adiós, Rachel._ – se despidió de esta que ni siquiera la escucho ya que ya se iba perdiendo por los pasillos chocando con algún que otro alumno por el nerviosismo que llevaba.

Cada una se fue hacía su clase correspondiente, Quinn compartía clase con Brittany y Rachel con Kurt y Santana.

Rachel le contó a sus amigos que había quedado con Quinn al salir del instituto.

**S:** _Ya la tienes en el bote Berry._ – la dijo a la morena que no entendía que quería decir con eso.

**R:** _¿En el bote?¿De qué estas hablan…_ - entendió a lo que se refería la latina al ver su sonrisa malvada - _¡No! ¿De qué hablas? No me gustan las_ _chicas Santana, solo intento hacerme su amiga, además sabes que aun no he superado del todo que Finn me dejara._ – dijo tristemente.

**S:** _Olvida ya a tetas de crema, no merece la pena que vayas detrás del gigantón_ – se burlaba del chico – _además él te hizo mucho daño. ¿Te tengo que recordar cuantas veces me llamaste llorando?_

**K:** _Me incluyo, a mí también me llamó a las cinco de la mañana llorando_ – se metía el chico en la conversación – _le cogí odio a Finn en aquellos momentos._

**R:** _Bueno ya vale.._ – la morena se cansó de hablar de su ex-novio – _yo no pretendo nada con ninguno de los dos _– remarcó aquel "_dos_" – _ya he dicho que no me gustan las chicas, y ahora tampoco estoy para relaciones sinceramente._

**S:**_ Yo dije lo mismo y mírame ahora, estoy enamorada de Britt – _susurró.

**R:** _No es lo mismo, a ti se te veía venir, pero yo sé que no me gustan.. Bueno que ya vale, no quiero hablar de eso._ – dijo la morena ya molesta.

Después de aguantar más y más insistencias de Santana diciendo "El destino lo decidirá" habían acabado por fin las clases y una morena estaba sentada en la acera del instituto esperando a una rubia de ojos verdes.

Quinn salía junto a Britt del instituto, que no se percataron de que Rachel estaba justo a unos metros de ellas. La morena fue en su busca hasta que estuvo junto a ella.

**R:** _Hey, Quinn._ – saludaba la morena – _Britt_ – la extendió los brazos.

**Q:** _Rachel._ – saludaba sonriente la rubia de ojos verdes.

**B:** _¡Rachie! ¿Cómo estás?_ – se abalanzaba sobre la morena

**R:** _Bien,_ – decía sonriente – _estaba esperando a Quinn que vamos a dar un paseo._ – miraba de reojo a Quinn.

**B:** _¡Qué bien! _– exclamaba emocionada – _veo que está saliendo a la perfección tu plan.._

**Q:** _¿Qué plan?_ – preguntaba curiosa.

**R:** _¿Plan?_ – recordaba el día en la cafetería cuando acordaron descubrir más de la rubia – _Aaah, ese plan.. – susurró nerviosa, no sabía cómo salir de esa._

**B:** _Si, donde decidiste que… ¡Santy! _– salió corriendo hacía la latina – _Adiós chicas que os lo paséis muy bien_ – gritaba mientras se alejaba.

**Q:** _¿De qué plan hablaba Britt?_ – se mostró curiosa.

**R:** _Nada un plan sobre Santana, es una tontería suya.. Ya sabes._ – respondió dando por concluido el tema.

**R:** _¿Traes tu cámara? _

**Q:** _Claro, siempre la traigo a todos lados.. Nunca sabes lo que te puedes_ _encontrar_ – le guiñó el ojo a la morena por segunda vez aquel día.

R: Bien.. – sonrió nerviosa – Kurt me ha prestado su coche así que vamos en él, tardaremos bastante en llegar.

Q: Miedo me das.. –bromeó mientras seguía los pasos de la morena.

Después de un viaje de 1 hora y media, se bajaron del coche, caminaron un poco y al fin llegaron a lo que parecía un mirador, donde se podía divisar toda la ciudad.

El sitio no era de los mejores pero aquellas vistas eran bastante buenas, mientras caminaron después de bajar del coche se les pasó bastante el tiempo, así que ya era casi tarde-noche.

Las dos se sentaron en unas rocas de gran tamaño que había cerca del mirador, en un sitio donde los arboles no podían taparlas nada del paisaje y se estaba con más tranquilidad.

**Q:** _¡Esto es impresionante, Rachel! _– exclamó sorprendida y entusiasmada.

**R:** _Lo sé,_ - hizo una pausa _- a veces vengo aquí cuando puedo, ya que me pilla lejos de casa, pero me venía bien venir aquí a componer antes._

**Q:** _¿Antes? ¿Ya no compones? _– pregunto curiosa.

**R:** _No, ya no.._ – dijo tristemente.

**Q:** _¿Por qué no?_

**R:** _Eso es algo de mi pasado… Verás, decidí cambiar bastantes cosas de mi vida, ser una nueva yo.. _– suspiró – _y lo estoy consiguiendo, no echo de menos casi nada, ahora se podría decir que soy bastante feliz _– sonrió.

**Q:** _¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿No te gusta cómo eres?_ – preguntó preocupada.

**R:** _¡No! No es eso_ – respondió rápidamente – _es solo que, a la gente no le viene mal cambiar un poco.. Probar cosas nuevas, nuevas experiencias.. ya sabes._ – al decir aquello la morena no sabía por qué pero recordó la conversación que tuvo con Santana sobre "gustarle las chicas" y se formó un gran silencio.

**Q:** _Bueno, me alegro de que ahora seas feliz.._ – rompió el silencio – _si tu eres feliz entonces está bien.. _

**R:** _Si.. Yo también me alegro de ser feliz_ – sonrió.

Otro silencio fue el que se formó, solo se escuchaba el sonido que la cámara de Quinn hacía al sacar fotografías.

La morena se giró y contempló como Quinn estaba entusiasmada con el paisaje, veía como se colocaba la cámara cerca del rostro y con un suave movimiento otra foto se almacenaba en ella.

**R:** _Oye,Quinn…_ - rompió el silencio.

**Q:** _Dime, Rachel. _– se giró y la miró.

**R:** _Antes en el pasillo hablamos sobre si somos amigas o no.._ – dijo nerviosa - _¿Lo.. lo somos?_

La rubia no respondió a aquella pregunta, se levantó y caminó de nuevo hacía el sendero.

**R:** _¿Quinn..? _– la miraba confundida.

**Q:** _Vamos Rachel, se nos va a hacer tarde y no vamos a poder volver._ – se dio la vuelta, pero no sin antes sonreír a la morena y lanzarle otro de sus extraños, pero adorables guiños.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Vuelvo con otro capitulo, sé que tampoco era de esperar ya que hace poco dije que abandonaba casi este fic, pero la verdad es que no lo voy a dejar ahí..**

**No sé cuando volveré a actualizar,ni cual de los dos fics actualizaré próximamente, pero si no me equivoco supongo que vendrá antes la actualización se este fic.**

**Aaay, los extraños guiños de Quinn.. ;D**

**Siento las faltas ortográficas & espero que os haya gustado. **

**PD: Sé que he cambiado el diseño de escribir un poco, pero bueno, espero que eso no tenga importancia.**

**_Un beso._**

**TWITTER:**_** GleeksCM**_

_**Mi ayudanta secuaz: cfstanakatic **_


	7. La tarta

**The Other Side**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>****

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"<strong>_

**R:** _Antes en el pasillo hablamos sobre si somos amigas o no.._ – dijo nerviosa - _¿Lo.. lo somos?_

La rubia no respondió a aquella pregunta, se levantó y caminó de nuevo hacía el sendero.

**R:** _¿Quinn..? _– la miraba confundida.

**Q:** _Vamos Rachel, se nos va a hacer tarde y no vamos a poder volver._ – se dio la vuelta, pero no sin antes sonreír a la morena y lanzarle otro de sus extraños, pero adorables guiños.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Después de un largo viaje de vuelta a casa las dos se despidieron, todo parecía marchar bien, pero aquella duda aún seguía en la cabeza de Rachel.

_¿Serían amigas? ¿Qué habrá intentado decir con eso?_

La duda le podía a la morena pero pensaba que quizás Quinn no estaba segura de su amistad, así que decidió respetarlo.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Rachel ya estaba completamente dormida cuando sonó su móvil.

**R: **_¿Diga?_ – dijo con voz adormilada.

_¿Cuándo pretendes darme mi coche? Porque empiezo a sospechar de que vas a huir de Lima con él_. – la otra voz al teléfono sonaba bastante enfadada.

**R: **_¿Qué?_ – no sabía quién era hasta que se paró a pensar - _¿Kurt? _

**K:** _Sí, señorita "roba coches" espero verlo aquí por la mañana,porque no pienso ir andando al instituto. Me he comprado unas botas nuevas._

**R:** _Tranquilo, mañana te lo llevaré, pero…_

**K:** _¿Pero..? Sorpréndeme.._ –dijo el chico en tono bromista.

**R:** _¿Podríamos acercar a Quinn al instituto? No me siento bien si tiene que ir sola._

**K:** _Esta bien.._ – reía - _¿Estás segura de que no te has enamorado? Porque realmente a veces lo pare.._

**R:** _Buenas noches, Kurt. _– interrumpió antes de cortar la llamada.

La chica volvió a intentar dormirse un poco molesta por las cosas que su amigo pensaba.

_No le gustaban las chicas._ Pensaba todo el tiempo la morena.

Y así se mantuvo todo el tiempo pensando en aquello hasta que logró conciliar el sueño.

_**Al día siguiente por la mañana..**_

Rachel se despertó sonriente al recordar la tarde que pasó con la rubia, desayunó lo más deprisa que pudo porque tenía unas ganas enormes de hacer algo que la estaban matando.

Ganas de ver a Quinn.

No sabía por qué tenía esas ganas de verla, pero no había podido sacársela de la cabeza desde que se despidió de ella el día anterior.

Cogió las llaves del coche y salió a la puerta, donde pudo ver a la rubia saliendo de su casa.

**R: **_¡Quinn! _– llamó la morena y Quinn se giró.

**Q:** _Rachel_ – sonreía mientras caminaba hacia ella - _¿vas para el instituto no?_

**R:** _Si, la verdad es que te he llamado para preguntarte si.. _- alzó la vista y vio a Quinn con una ceja levantada de forma graciosa – _¿quieres que te lleve?_

**Q:** _Creía que el coche era de Kurt.._ – se rió al ver el nerviosismo de Rachel.

**R:** _Lo es, pero me dijo que se lo llevara hoy, así que, te he visto y bueno.. Me gustaría llevarte, no quiero que vayas andando pudiendo ir en coche._

Adorable.

Así le parecía Rachel a la rubia, verla hablando con esa timidez, mientras movía las manos todo el tiempo, cuando mostraba esa preocupación. Simplemente adorable.

**Q:**_ Bueno.. ¿Cómo negarse a eso?_ – bromeó

**R:** _Bien_ – hizo un gesto de victoria que hizo reír a la rubia – _adelante_ – la abrió la puerta del coche para luego ponerse de conductora.

Fue un viaje corto hasta la casa de Kurt, el chico ya estaba esperando en la acera y evidentemente vestía sus nuevas botas.

**K: **_¡Al instituto!_ – gritaba señalando hacia delante como si se tratase de un taxi.

**R:** _No bromees, o me llevaré tu coche de verdad para fugarme de una vez de Lima._

**K:** _Dramática.._ – murmuró y todos rieron – _hoy es el cumpleaños de Britt, ¿le has comprado el regalo?_

**R:** _Si, ya se lo di a Santana para que lo preparase todo, cada uno ha cumplido su parte como propusimos._ – dijo orgullosa.

**Q:** _¿Al final donde será la fiesta?_ – preguntó curiosa.

**K:** _En mi casa, estás invitada Quinn - _sonrió el chico_ - ya lo tengo todo preparado, solo falta colocar algunas cosas, y ya estará todo hecho._

**Q: **_Tengo ganas de que llegue ya.. – _sonreía mirando al frente.

**R:** _Y yo. _– dijo mientras miraba la sonrisa de Quinn, esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

_**En el instituto..**_

Ya habían acabado las clases pero los chicos habían quedado en reunirse en las gradas para no ser descubiertos por Brittany.

**S:** _Vale, ¿ya está todo organizado no? No quiero decepcionar a Britt en esto, es muy importan.. Dejar ya de reíros, lo digo enserio._ –amenazó molesta ya que sus amigos se reían por el comportamiento sentimental de su amiga.

**K:** _Perdona pero es que cuando te pones tan sentimental…_ - se burlaba el chico.

**S:** _Ya vale Hummel, por tu bien._ – amenazó apuntándole con el dedo - _¿Al final la tarta de que sabor es?_ – sonreía.

_- ¿Tarta?_ – dijeron todos al unisono.

**S: **_Dime que habéis hecho la tarta por favor.. _– rogaba la latina.

**K:** _No, aquí nadie mencionó nada de una tarta._ – se defendió.

**S:** _¿En qué jodido cumpleaños no hay una tarta Hummel?_ – gritaba enfadada – _Berry, tú y la rubia haréis la tarta confió en vosotras. _– dijo mientras se marchaba.

**R:** ¿Nosotras? – preguntó pero la latina ya se había ido – Kurt tu nos ayudaras ¿no? – le dijo al chico, pero este solo levantó los hombros riendo y se marchó.

**Q:** _Pues parece que vamos a tener que hacer de pasteleras._ – bromeó.

**R:** _Va a ser un desastre. _– advirtió la morena.

**Q**_**:**__ La intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?_ – sonreía.

_**Por la tarde..**_

Era por la tarde y las chicas habían quedado para hacer la tarta, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Las dos estaban en la cocina con los ingredientes puestos sobre la mesa, sin saber qué hacer, solo los miraban, se miraban y no dejaban de reír.

**R:** _Te dije que esto iba a ser un desastre._ – decía entre risas.

**Q:** _Tienes razón, al menos si supiéramos como empezar.._ – bromeaba.

**R:** _Quizás si seguimos las instrucciones.._

**Q:** _La receta _– corrigió la rubia.

**R:** _Como sea.._ – cogió el paquete de azúcar y lo echó todo en el cuenco.

**Q:** _Había que pesarlo, Rachel _– reía – _pero creo que ya es tarde._

**R:** _¡Qué más da! Cuanto más dulce mejor_ – sonreía – _a mi me encanta lo dulce _– le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y no supo por qué.

**Q**: Ya veo.. – murmuró la rubia mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Rachel no sabía lo que hacía, pero cogió la mantequilla y la echó toda en el cuenco, junto al azúcar.

**Q:** _A ti lo de medir.. Como que no ¿verdad?_ – bromeó.

**R:** _¿Para qué medir? Así es más divertido._

**Q:** _¿Divertido? ¿Esto?_ – señaló a la receta de la tarta y la morena asintió - _¿Sabes lo que es más divertido que esto?_

**R: **_¿El qué? – _alzó la vista hacia la rubia que tenía una sonrisa malvada cosa que confundió a la morena.

**Q:**_ Esto – _cogió un poco de harina y la echó en la cara de Rachel que se había quedado inmóvil – _y esto_ – cogió un huevo y lo rompió en su cabeza también mientras se mordía el labio.

La morena después de reaccionar tras notar ese huevo roto cayendo por su mejilla, sonrió al igual que la rubia, cogió el paquete de cacao y lo echó todo en la cabeza de Quinn que se quedó con la boca abierta.

**R:** _¿Ves? Nada de medir, así es más divertido._ – sonreía maliciosamente.

**Q: **_Tienes razón así es más divertido – _cogió la mezcla que habían hecho anteriormente con azúcar y mantequilla y la pasó por toda la cara de la morena.

**R:** _Vaya, al final la tarta vamos a ser nosotras ¿no crees? _– le lanzó la levadura a la cara y la esparció toda por la cara de Quinn – _así estás más guapa_ – dijo una Rachel sonriente.

**Q:** _¿Sabes cómo estás más guapa tú?_ – preguntó y la morena la cuestionó con la mirada – _Así_ – cogió toda la harina que quedaba y la tiró toda al pelo de Rachel.

Las dos se mantuvieron tirándose la "tarta" durante un rato hasta que resbalaron y se cayeron al suelo por culpa de los ingredientes que estaban tirados.

Quinn cayó encima de Rachel, después de un rato entre risas tiradas en el suelo se hizo el silencio, Quinn apartó los mechones de la cara de la morena para poder verla mejor.

Y sin saber por qué aquellos movimientos comenzaron a ser caricias, que pasaron a la mejilla de Rachel. Se mantuvo acariciando su mejilla por un buen rato, mientras que se miraban a los ojos, no sabían lo que estaban haciendo, aunque tampoco las importaba.

Las manos de Rachel bajaron desde los hombros de la rubia hasta su cadera, que sujetó con fuerza para después hacerlas girar a las dos por el suelo y así intercambiar sus posiciones.

Ahora era Rachel quien acariciaba la mejilla de Quinn y de vez en cuando sus manos pasaban por los labios de la rubia, quien pasó sus manos por el cuello de Rachel.

Sus vistas iban de sus ojos a sus labios, una y otra vez intercambiaban miradas y suspiros.

Cada vez había menos distancia entre ellas, aquellos suspiros se convertían en uno. Estaban a menos de un centímetro para que descubrieran aquella sensación que habían estado esperando tanto tiempo.

Un centímetro.

Un milímetro.

Un..

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Otro capitulo por aquí, sé que he tardo bastante en subir un nuevo capitulo, pero he estado bastante liada y me he quedado atascada un poco, pero aquí está el nuevo capitulo. Quizás me estéis odiando algunos por este final tan.. Épico.**

**ADVERTENCIA: No recomiendo seguir los pasos de este capitulo para hacer una tarta :D**

**Siento las faltas ortográficas, espero que os haya gustado y espero continuarlo dentro de poco.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**_Un beso._**

**TWITTER:**_** GleeksCM**_

_**Mis ayudantes secuaces: cfstanakatic & PawsUpForGaga2**_


	8. Cambio de planes

**The Other Side**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>******

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"<strong>_

Cada vez había menos distancia entre ellas, aquellos suspiros se convertían en uno. Estaban a menos de un centímetro para que descubrieran aquella sensación que habían estado esperando tanto tiempo.

Un centímetro.

Un milímetro.

Un..

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

Un ruido.

Eso fue todo lo que escucharon las chicas, seguido de una voz que era bastante familiar para Quinn, nunca mejor dicho.

**J:** _¡Hija! Ya estoy en casa_ – sonaban unas llaves y la puerta cerrándose.

Las chicas se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron intentando no resbalarse con la harina que había por el suelo.

**J:** _¿Qué tal estás?_ – sonaba cada vez más cerca de la cocina - ¿_Cómo lo has pasa…_ - su voz se cortó cuando vio todo el desastre que había en la cocina - _¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_ – intentaba calmarse debido a que tenían visita.

Hablando de la visita..

Rachel estaba completamente en shock, pero no solo por la inesperada aparición de Judy, sino por lo que acababa de pasar allí mismo hace un momento.

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si hablar o callar. Pero la rubia fue la que supo reaccionar primero.

**Q:** _Mamá_ – rompió el silencio – _estábamos haciendo una tarta y bueno.._ – carraspeó debido a los nervios – _no ha salido muy bien que digamos._

_**J:**__ Ya veo.. No te preocupes iré a comprar una luego y no tendréis que armar otro desastre – _dijo de manera un poco más tranquila_ – recoge todo esto, por favor Quinn. – _se giró para subir las escaleras, pero antes de hacerlo se dio la vuelta_ – Por cierto, hola Rachel. – _sonrió antes de subir.

"_Hola, Rachel_" eso fue lo que devolvió a la morena a la realidad, por fin consiguió salir de aquel shock en el que estaba, pero además de aquel saludo fue su móvil el que la sacó del todo de aquel trance.

**R:** _Dime, Kurt._

**K:** _Te llamo para decirte que Brittany ha roto todos los planes que teníamos, y ha decidido cambiar toda la fiesta._

**R:** _¿Cambiarla?_ – preguntaba confusa - _¿A qué te refieres?_

**K:** _A decidido que el tema de la fiesta será.._ – hizo un silencio que provoco inquietud en la morena.

**R: **_¿Será qué Kurt? Dilo de una maldita vez_ – lo dijo tan desesperadamente que Quinn la miró con confusión.

**K:** _Disfraces._

**R:** _¿Disfraces? _

**K:** _Si, todos y cada uno de los que vamos a la fiesta deberán llevar disfraces, para no ser reconocidos y que sea más "divertido" según Brittany._

**R: **_Menuda tontería.. Odio los disfraces siempre los he odiado.. Pero bueno será fácil encontrarnos.. ¿Cuántos vamos al final? Santana, tu, yo, Quinn y algunos amigos de Brittany ¿no?_

**K:**_ Si.. Algunos amigos de Brittany – _dijo en tono bromista.

**R:**_ ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Es qué tiene pocos amigos a parte de nosotros o qué?_

**K:**_ Si con pocos te refieres a todo el instituto entonces.. – _reía.

**R:**_ ¿Qué? – _gritó la morena, que pegó un salto al escuchar aquello y asustó a Quinn.

**K:** _Hey, no grites, te recuerdo que te tengo pegada a la oreja. Al final no se celebrará en mi casa, Santana se ha encargado de alquilar el local que Brittany le dijo, ya sabes cómo es ella.. Es una dominada._

_Como sigas me voy a levantar y te vas a tragar el móvil Lady Hummel_ – se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

**K:** _Bueno te dejo por qué sino ya me veo lo que va a pasar.. Recuerda compra un disfraz, te paso luego la dirección del local, un beso._ – dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

La morena estaba cada vez más en shock, ahora todo había dado un giro, primero la tarta, luego la interrupción, ahora el cambio de planes..

Se giró y vio como la rubia esperaba impaciente que Rachel le contara lo que acababa de hablar con Kurt.

**R:** _Cambio de planes.._

_**Un rato más tarde…**_

**Q: **_¿Así que disfraces? – _decía entusiasmada. - _¡Qué bien!_

**R:** _Lo sé es un as… ¿Qué?_ – abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**Q:** _Será genial, piénsalo Rachel, nadie sabe quién es quién… - _se levantó sonriente_ – Debo buscar un buen disfraz para la fiesta._

**R:**_ Tienes razón nadie sabe quién es quién.. Pero nosotras si lo sabremos. – _vio que la rubia alzaba una ceja con picardía_ – Lo sabremos.. ¿no?_

**Q: **_De eso nada, que todo sea como debe ser.. Deja que las cosas fluyan.. ¿Cuál era aquella frase que tanto te gustaba? – _dijo poniéndose el dedo en la barbilla haciendo que pensaba.

**R:**_ "Solo se vive una vez.." – _no entendía lo que pretendía la rubia.

**Q:**_ Pues ya está, disfruta, si el destino quiere que nos encontremos, nos encontraremos – _acompañó a la morena a la puerta_ – Luego nos vemos, adiós, Rachel. – _se despidió con un beso en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Rachel de nuevo en estado de shock.

Se quedó parada en la puerta hasta que reaccionó y sonrió enormemente.

**R: **_Me ha dado un beso _– dijo completamente embobada antes de irse.

La morena paseaba por la calle con un único destino en su cabeza, la cafetería de su padre Hiram.

Su padre no trabajaba allí tan solo se había encargado de comprar la cafetería para así encargarse de ella, pero cuando los años fueron pasando ya no tenía tiempo que emplear allí.

Rachel había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida en aquella cafetería, después de haber sido adoptada por los Berry, siempre iba allí, cada día de su vida lo pasó en aquel lugar.

De vez en cuando le gustaba reunirse allí con Kurt y Santana, pero a ellos no les agradaba mucho el lugar, preferían ir a un sitio más "elegante".

La cafetería Halo's tenía un estilo de los 80, cuando pasabas la puerta parecía que estabas en otra época y allí Rachel se sentía como en casa.

Era la cafetería más famosa de Lima, allí todo el mundo se sentía como en su propio hogar, pero con el paso del tiempo ya casi nadie iba allí, porque ya había perdido aquella esencia y no sabía por qué.

Su padre ya no se encargaba de Halo's pero había alguien de gran confianza para los Berry que si cuidaba de ella.

Su nombre era Donna, una mujer de color, de unos 36 años de edad, con el pelo negro de pequeñas rastas cogidas en una coleta, era una gran amiga de los Berry, y siempre había cuidado de la pequeña Rachel, hasta que creció. Siempre fue como su propia hija, y aun lo seguía siendo, lo sería hasta el último de sus días.

En la cafetería trabajaba mucha gente alegre, que aunque los años habían quitado mucho de aquel lugar, ellos seguían como el primer día.

Era lo que le gustaba a Rachel, entrar y sentirse mejor que nunca, siempre les confesaba todo a cada uno de ellos.

La morena entró por la puerta, y el simple sonido de la campana que señalaba la entrada de los clientes, y la música de los 80 la hizo sonreír.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver a Kurt sentado en la barra hablando con Donna muy animadamente.

Caminaba hacia ellos mientras intentaba esquivar a Ellen una de las camareras, bastante mayor, que iba con patines perdiendo el control.

Pero hubo algo que la empujó y la hizo chocar contra el suelo. Kitty pasaba por su lado y la tiró al suelo.

**Ki:** _Siempre estorbando._ – se burló la chica mientras se alejaba.

La morena murmuraba insultos en el suelo cuando llegó Donna y le tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarla.

**D:** _Mira quien ha llegado, la malvada bruja de Lima._ – se burlaba de Kitty haciendo reír a Rachel – _Anda levanta, que Kurt está aquí y no quiero que monte un espectáculo._

**Ki:**_ La he escuchado, yo que usted me andaría con cuidado si no quiere que me queje a los superiores, le recuerdo que yo caigo muy bien a la gente. – _señaló a Donna antes de marcharse por la puerta.

_Yo caigo muy bien a la gente – _imitaban Donna y Rachel al unísono.

**D:** _Esa chica le agota la paciencia a cualquier persona de la Tierra._

**R:** _¿Por qué crees que me quiero marchar de Lima cuanto antes?_

**D:** _Créeme, aunque te marchases a Marte no estarías lo suficientemente lejos. _– bromeó.

Se acercó a la barra donde estaba sentado Kurt con un extraño disfraz de Zorro, con varias lentejuelas colgando y lleno de adornos. Típico de Kurt.

**K:** _¡Ya tengo mi disfraz!_ – exclamaba emocionado señalando su disfraz - _¿No vas a ir vestida así verdad?_ – dijo confuso.

**R:** _Kurt, no voy a ir._ – respondió.

**K:** _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no vas a ir?_ – exclamaba intentado saltar la barra por donde había pasado Rachel, pero Donna le amenazó para que no lo hiciera - _¿Qué pasa con Quinn la vas a dejar sola?_

**D:** _¿Quinn?_

**K:** _La chica que le gusta a Rachel._ – remarcó la palabra "_gusta_"

**D:** _¿Enserio?_ – miraba a la morena con picardía – _debes ir._

**R:**_ Oye Kurt, no me gusta ¿vale? Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. – _decía cansada.

**K:** _Lo que tu digas.. Igualmente es tu amiga, no puedes dejarla sola en una fiesta llena de gente que casi no conoce._ – intentaba convencerla en chico.

**D:** _El Zorro tiene razón Rach_ – bromeaba la mujer – _debes ir, no pierdas la oportunidad._

**R:**_ Yo no encajo en esas cosas, con tanta gente.._

**D:**_ Oh, vamos Rachel – _se quejaba_ – deja el drama para las telenovelas, vas a ir a esa fiesta._

**K:**_ Sí, bien dicho tía. – _le llevaba la razón Kurt.

Donna al escuchar como la llamaba "tía" le dio una mirada amenazadora, ya que no le gustaba que la llamaran así.

**R:** _No puedo ir, la última vez que fui a una fiesta me acabaron tirando el ponche encima y no tengo ganas de que eso vuelva a pasar._ – explicaba la morena.

**D: **_Si intentan hacerte algo se las verán conmigo – le advertía._

**K:**_ Muy bien tía, sigue así, convéncela. _

**D:**_ Llámame tía otra vez y.. – _amenazaba la mujer.

**K:**_ Vale, perdona. – _respondió corriendo con cara de asustado.

Rachel rió ante esto, pero eso no la hizo cambiar de opinión.

**D:** _Rachel, nunca sales de casa, últimamente te veo todos los días aquí, casi nunca escucho a tus padres hablar de que has salido con amigos, únicamente sales con Kurt, Santana y Brittany. Debes salir a divertirte y el primer paso es ir a esa fiesta._

**Ra:**_ Hazla caso Rachel, siempre estás aquí o estudiando, tienes que tener tiempo para ti. – _aclaraba Randy mientras cocinaba.

**E:** _Eso, sal a mover el esqueleto_ – reían todos – _o a lo que sea que hagáis ahora – _le dijo Ellen con una sonrisa.

**R:** _¿Sabéis qué? Tenéis razón. Nunca salgo a divertirme, siempre estoy aquí sin nada que hacer, merezco un poco de diversión, debo soltarme como me propuse._

_¡Eso es, exacto! – _decían todos a la vez para animar a la morena.

**R:**_ Así que voy a ir a la fiesta de Britt. – _dijo por fin Rachel.

**K:** _¡Sí! Esa es mi mejor amiga._ – chocaba los cinco con Donna mientras pegaba saltos.

Todos aplaudían debido a que por fin Rachel había decidido ir a aquella fiesta.

**R:** _No puedo ir.._ – susurró.

**D:** _¿Qué?_ – preguntó un poco molesta, volvía otra vez al principio.

**R:** _No tengo un disfraz y la fiesta es dentro de tres horas.._

Todos parecían un poco desilusionados, pero Donna levantaba una de sus cejas mostrando que tenía una idea.

**D:** _No por mucho tiempo_ – señalaba a Rachel - _¿vienes Zorro? _– le dijo a Kurt.

**K:** _Sí, claro._ – dijo el chico entusiasmado mientras saltaba la barra y las acompañaba hacía la puerta trasera de la cafetería.

**R:** _Miedo me dais…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Otro capitulo, y en este tengo que explicar varias cosas. Sé que muchos esperabais el beso Faberry, pero para eso aún falta un poco, siento haberos hecho sufrir, pero las cosas van poco a poco. Para este capitulo y otros más que vendrán luego, me he basado en una película que me pareció encajar a la perfección con las expectativas que se me pasaron por la cabeza para este tramo de la historia.**_

_**Como habéis visto hay una cafetería y más personajes que han aparecido de repente, se irán conociendo más cosas de Rachel, ya que esta historia no será justo como en Glee, sino que será algo diferente. Espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto, alomejor lo subo hoy, o alomejor otro día no lo sé.**_

_**PD: He leído que tengo un fan y me he emocionado, gracias a los que leéis la historia y a aquellos que comentáis, no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis :D**_

_**Siento las faltas ortográficas.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Un beso.**_

**TWITTER:**_**GleeksCM**_

_**Mis ayudantes secuaces: cfstanakatic & PawsUpForGaga2**_


	9. Chica Misteriosa

**The Other Side**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>********

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"<strong>_

**R:** _No tengo un disfraz y la fiesta es dentro de tres horas.._

Todos parecían un poco desilusionados, pero Donna levantaba una de sus cejas mostrando que tenía una idea.

**D:** _No por mucho tiempo_ – señalaba a Rachel - _¿vienes Zorro? _– le dijo a Kurt.

**K:** _Sí, claro._ – dijo el chico entusiasmado mientras saltaba la barra y las acompañaba hacía la puerta trasera de la cafetería.

**R:** _Miedo me dais…_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

Corrían por la calle directos a la tienda de disfraces de Andy pero justo cuando llegaron este estaba poniendo el cartel de "Cerrado" en la puerta.

A Donna no le importó y golpeó la puerta intentado llamar su atención y lo consiguió.

**D:** _¡Andy! Rachel necesita un disfraz. _– gritaba tras la puerta.

**A:** _Lo.. Lo siento, pero ya hemos cerrado._ – explicaba el hombre.

**D:** _Vamos.. Desayunaras gratis durante una semana y media.._ – intentaba convencerle.

El hombre parecía pensativo hasta que por fin aceptó.

**A:** _Que sea un mes._

Donna no se negó a esto ya que no tenían otra opción si querían que Rachel fuera a la fiesta.

Comenzaron a buscar disfraces, torera, bruja, pato, medievales, alien, caballo..

Rachel aparecía tras la cortina con un traje de monja, y la costura del cuello rozando su nariz la hizo pegar un estornudo enorme y casi rompe el crucifijo que llevaba en el cuello.

_Jesús_ – respondieron los tres a la vez al escuchar el estornudo de la morena.

Todo era un completo caos, no encontraban nada, ningún disfraz que encajara con Rachel.

Se habían rendido y cada uno estaba sentado en un lugar con la cabeza agachada del cansancio y de la desilusión.

**R:** Chicos, esto es inútil.

Donna respondió con un suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacía el pequeño escaparate que había frente a ella. Y algo la llamó mucho la atención.

**D:** _Andy, enséñame esa máscara._

Se la dio, y era preciosa, era una máscara azul que contaba con unas incrustaciones en azul más oscuro, era una máscara hermosa.

**A:** _Lo malo es que no tengo un traje que vaya con él. – _dijo preocupado.

**D:** _Pero yo si lo tengo.. _– sonrió.

_**En casa de Donna…**_

Le enseño un precioso vestido azul a Rachel que iba a juego con su máscara, la máscara cubría toda la cara y era muy difícil ser reconocida con ella puesta.

La morena ya estaba preparada para marcharse a la fiesta de Britt, se vistió y se puso la máscara, se lo mostró a Kurt y a Donna y les dejó impresionados.

Rachel estaba muy guapa con aquel vestido y aquella máscara.

_**Mientras tanto en la fiesta…**_

Santana había optado por ponerse un simple vestido rojo muy llamativo, quizás para llamar la atención de alguna que otra persona, pero sobretodo su objetivo, era que Brittany se fijase en ella, en aquel día tan especial para la rubia.

Brittany estaba charlando animadamente con todo el mundo de la fiesta, y bailando con cada uno que se encontraba.

Cuando ya se sentó Santana se acercó a ella para poder hablarla.

**S:** _¿Cómo lo estás pasando? Me encanta que hayas cambiado los planes, has tenido una buena idea._ – le sonreía a la rubia.

**B:** _Lo estoy pasando muy bien y ahora que estás aquí mejor_ – decía mientras abrazaba a la latina que se sonrojaba – _gracias por venir Santy, te quiero mucho._

En ese momento la latina casi llora de emoción al escuchar aquello, pero como siempre debía hacerse la fuerte, aunque con Brittany nunca le servía.

**S:** _Yo también te quiero Britt _– dijo mientras respondía al abrazo – _todo esto es para ti, disfrútalo.. Aunque que sepas que haría cosas mejores para ti, lo que fuera.._ – acabó susurrando ya que estaba completamente sonrojada.

**B:** _Yo contigo voy a donde sea.. _– sonrió – _si es al zoo mejor, siempre quise montarme en un elefante._ – aplaudía emocionada.

**S:** _Claro_ – dijo sonriente mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla por parte de Britt.

_**De camino a la fiesta…**_

Kurt y Rachel iban en el coche y ya estaban a punto de llegar al local donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de Brittany.

La morena no dejaba de mover las manos, estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía a quién se encontraría allí, pensaba en que quizás sería la oportunidad perfecta de encontrar una nueva amistad.

Kurt notó su nerviosismo y habló.

**K:** _¿Nerviosa?_ – la miró y la morena asintió - _No tienes por qué estarlo, allí nadie te va a reconocer, si no hubiese sabido que llevabas ese vestido, te hubiese visto en la fiesta y no te reconocía, de verdad. No estés nerviosa, además aprovecha, que alomejor ligas y todo_ – decía mientras movía las cejas.

Rachel rió ante ese comentario.

**R:** _Tonto.._ – dijo amistosamente – _Aunque pensándolo bien quizás sí, quién sabe.. _– pensó – _Pero bueno, que pase lo que tenga que pasar._

Por fin llegaron a la fiesta y Rachel dejó impresionados a unas cuantas personas, que intentaban reconocerla, pero con la máscara que llevaba nadie podía.

Excepto Santana, que la reconoció a la perfección, su tercer ojo mexicano nunca fallaba.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que la música se paró y fue cambiada por otra lenta. Todo el mundo dirigía su mirada hacia las escaleras.

Los chicos no sabían que estaba mirando todo el mundo.

**K:** _¿Qué están mirando?_ – preguntaba confundido y la morena alzó la vista hacia las escaleras cuando la vio.

Una chica bajaba las escaleras con un gran vestido de novia, y un antifaz del mismo color, blanco.

Las luces iban directas hacia ella, todo parecía estar a cámara lenta, bajaba los escalones con una gran sonrisa, parecía algo nerviosa, nadie quitaba su mirada de ella.

Seguía bajando y la música parecía ir al ritmo perfecto, Rachel se quedó con la boca abierta junto a la mayoría de la gente que había en aquel salón enorme.

Bajó para reunirse con un chico que llevaba el pelo engominado, con mucha gomina, parecían hablar de cosas serias, cuando cada uno decidió irse por su lado.

Las miradas cesaron, pero la de Rachel seguía en ella, no dejaba de mirarla, era la chica más espectacular que había visto en su vida.

Parecía que ella misma desprendía luz con cada paso.

¿Se había enamorado? No lo sabía pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio bajar esas escaleras.

Vio varias manos pasando por su cara pero no le prestó mucha atención.

**S:** _Espera, que ya sé cómo…_ - le dio un golpe en la cabeza y consiguió que la morena reaccionara por fin.

**R:**_ Auch _– se quejaba - _¿por qué me das?_

**S:** _Quizás porque te has quedado embobada mirando a esa chica.. Otra vez se nos ha enamora.._

Rachel no le permitió que siguiera hablando ya que se alejó de ellos para buscar a aquella chica que había perdido de vista por culpa de sus amigos.

Después de esquivar a varios chicos que se paraban para intentar ligar con ella, la encontró. Estaba en el centro de la pista sola, le pareció raro a la morena.

¿Cómo una chica tan guapa como ella podía estar sola?

Así que decidió acercarse y hablarla.

**R:** _Bonita entrada_ – dijo y llamó la atención de aquella chica, que al girarse el corazón de Rachel volvió a dar un vuelco, era preciosa aunque no la viera con claridad la cara.

_Gracias, la verdad es que no lo tenía planeado_ – reía nerviosa.

**R:** _Pues ha sido.. increíble_ – decía embobada mientras la miraba.

_No es que quiera fastidiar tu disfraz pero ya han venido varias personas a intentar ligar conmigo de forma rara así que.. ¿Quién eres?_ – preguntaba curiosa.

Rachel se quitó la máscara que llevaba y le sonrió a aquella chica.

_Rachel Berry.._ – sonrió

**R:** _¿Me conoces? Vaya, creía que no era conocida por aquí_ – decía sonriente.

_Si bueno.._ – carraspeó nerviosa - _Sé perfectamente quién eres_ – dijo de forma extraña y hizo que Rachel se confundiera – _Lo siento, pero creo que esto es un error, tengo que irme. – _se marchaba lentamente.

Esto confundió aún más a la morena e hizo que saliera corriendo detrás de ella.

**R:** _¡Espera, espera! _– gritaba la morena mientras llegaba a ella – _no es ningún error._

_¿Sabes quién soy?_ – preguntaba al chica.

**R:** Claro que si – vio como la chica levantaba una ceja – _la chica que me ha dejado boquiabierta hace un momento, tenía ganas de conocerte desde que te he visto bajar.. _– sonreía - _¿Cómo te llamas?_

La chica no respondió a su pregunta y decidió guardar silencio.

_¿Dónde están tus amigos?_ – miraba a todos lados.

**R:** _Seguro que haciendo el loco por ahí.. Quién sabe.. ¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo? – _intentaba cambiar de tema.

La chica aceptó con un simple gesto con la cabeza.

Juntas salieron a un jardín que estaba lleno de luces, estaba completamente iluminado, parecía todo un cuento.

**R:** _Bueno "Chica misteriosa"_ – bromeaba la morena haciendo reír a la chica - _¿Me dirías quién eres si lo adivinara?_

_Puede_ – dijo la chica de forma dulce.

**R:** _¿Puede?_ – repitió y la chica asintió - _¿Y si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?_ – propuso la morena.

_Dejémoslas en 10_ – decía de forma graciosa.

**R:** _Está bien.. Tu mandas_ – sonrió mientras caminaban.

Rachel le tendió la mano a la chica para que esta la cogiera y así caminar juntas de la mano, pero esta solo sonrió agachó la cabeza e ignoró el gesto de la morena que sonrió y volvió a hablar.

**R:** _Primera pregunta.._ – pensó - _¿Vas al instituto McKinley no?_

_¡Pues claro! - _reía.

**R:**_ Solo quería asegurarme.. – _reía también _– te encuentras de todo en las fiestas de Brittany._

_La chica solo se limitó a seguir riendo mientras Rachel pensaba en otro pregunta._

**R**_: Siguiente pregunta.. –_ pensaba de nuevo_ - ¿Te molesta que esté aquí haciéndote perder el tiempo?_

_Curiosamente, no. – _dijo sonriente.

**R:**_ ¿Me ves muy a menudo?_

_Curiosamente, sí. – _respondió de la misma forma que antes.

**R:**_ ¿Enserio? – _ella asintió_ – Mmmm.. – _se puso el dedo en la barbilla haciendo que pensaba_ – Bueno, ya está, lo tengo.. – _chasqueó los dedos_ – si tuvieras que elegir qué preferirías.. ¿Carne o algo vegetariano?_

_Algo vegetariano.. – _rió_ - ¿Y eso que importa? – _preguntó curiosa.

**R:**_ Bueno me gustan las personas vegetarianas, como yo.. – _sonrió _– además así te puedo descartar al 50% de las chicas. – _bromeó.

Rieron y siguieron caminando por aquel camino iluminado, hasta que la morena paró y la tomó del brazo para mirarla a los ojos por un largo rato.

Se creó un gran silencio mientras se miraban a los ojos, pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio bastante agradable para las dos.

**R:** _¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de esos ojos?_ – dijo mirándola fijamente – _Son preciosos.. _– susurró.

La chica se sonrojó y tras sonreír bajo la vista sin decir nada.

_Amm.._ – dijo nerviosa – _Siguiente pregunta.._ – intentó cambiar el tema.

Tras caminar y caminar entre silencios agradables y miradas siguiendo aquel camino llegaron a una pequeñísima pista de baile, estaba rodeada por sillas y todo iluminado como el camino de antes.

_Vaya.._ – se sorprendió la chica al observar el precioso lugar en el que estaban.

**R:** _¿Si te pregunto si quieres bailar cuenta como una pregunta?_ – bromeó pero la chica no contestó.

_Pero si no hay música_ – respondió.

**R:** _¿Cómo que no?_ – dijo antes de hacerle una señal a una pequeña banda que había allí.

Las dos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música lenta que tocaba la banda.

Todo era muy tranquilo, estaban rodeadas de luces y ramas que enrollaban los postes de madera que sujetaban el pequeño tejado que tenían encima.

Bailaban mirándose a los ojos, parecía que no existía nada más, solo ellas dos y sentían que era la mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

En uno de los momentos Rachel dejó de bailar e intentó desprender el antifaz de manera suave pero esta solo apartó la cabeza lentamente, impidiendo que lo hiciera.

**R:**_ Está bien.. Tranquila_ – susurró de manera tranquila con una sonrisa.

La chica le respondió con otra sonrisa y siguieron bailando tranquilamente hasta que ella habló.

_¿Alguna pregunta más?_ – preguntó.

**R: **_¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – _preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

_Ya te lo diré… – _respondió con una traviesa sonrisa.

_**R:**__ ¿Te he visto antes?_

_Sí – _respondió rotundamente.

**R:**_ Si te hubiese visto antes.. ¿Cómo no iba a saber quién eres?_

_Alomejor mirabas pero no te fijabas del todo.. – _dijo la chica_ – Aún te queda otra pregunta._

**R:**_ Está bien.. – _se giró y arrancó una flor de las ramas que colgaban_ – Tu, "chica misteriosa" que acabo de conocer… ¿Aceptas que has hecho bien en conocerme?_

_Acepto – _sonrió _– Y tú, Rachel Berry, ¿aceptas volver a verme?_

**R:**_ Uff – _resopló dramáticamente_ – tendré que pensarlo – _bromeó y recibió un golpe amistoso de la chica _– Pues claro que sí._

Sonrieron, la música cesó, y Rachel se acercó para desprenderle el antifaz, pero como en todos los cuentos siempre ocurre algo que rompe lo bonito, y lo hace más dramático.

El móvil de aquella chica sonó, se asustó y comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa.

_Ahora no…_ - rogó la chica preocupada.

**R:** _¿Qué ocurre? _

_Tengo que irme_ – respondió mirándola a los ojos.

**R:** _¿Tie.. Tienes una cita o algo parecido?_

_Si.. Algo así_ - dijo rápidamente – _Lo siento, pero gracias de verdad, ha sido una noche increíble. _– después de esto se marchó corriendo.

**R:** _¡Espera!_ – gritó, pero la chica ya se había marchado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Los derechos de esta película tampoco me pertenecen como ya sabéis encaja a la perfección con mis expectativas para esto, y no, no todo el fic será sobre esto, solo va a ocupar unos cuantos capítulos.**_

_**¿Quién será la "chica misteriosa" de Rachel? Este capitulo a sido muy empalagoso, pero me encantan las cosas así y más cuando apruebo exámenes y faltan profesores, así que irlo sabiendo. Lo sé, sé que siempre estoy jodiendo y corto los momentos más interesantes, pero esque me encanta hacer eso, soy mala ¿vale? D:**_

_**Volveré pronto con otro capitulo, estos dos capítulos que he subido hoy los compenso con los varios días sin actualizar.**_

_**Espero que os esté gustando de verdad.**_

_**Siento las faltas ortográficas.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Un beso.**_

**TWITTER: **_**GleeksCM**_

_**Mis ayudantes secuaces: cfstanakatic & PawsUpForGaga2**_


	10. Pensamientos

**The Other Side**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>**********

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"<strong>_

_Tengo que irme_ – respondió mirándola a los ojos.

**R:** _¿Tie.. Tienes una cita o algo parecido?_

_Si.. Algo así_ - dijo rápidamente – _Lo siento, pero gracias de verdad, ha sido una noche increíble. _– después de esto se marchó corriendo.

**R:** _¡Espera!_ – gritó, pero la chica ya se había marchado.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Rachel salió tras la chica, entró dentro del local pero allí no había ni rastro de ella, había demasiada gente y buscarla era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Se pasó más de media hora buscándola pero no la encontró en toda la noche, así que desistió de la idea de seguir en su busca.

La fiesta seguía y la noche debía continuar aunque esa chica siguiera golpeando su mente, en un grupo entre tanta gente divisó a sus amigos así que fue con ellos, intentaba olvidarse de lo ocurrido.

**R:** _¡Hey! _– saludó al llegar a ellos - _¿Qué hacéis?_

**S:** _Hola enana_ – la morena giró los ojos por el apodo – _pues nada, justo estábamos hablando de Quinn, no la hemos visto por aquí._

**R:**_ Quinn.._ – recordó a la rubia – _Yo tampoco la he visto en toda la noche, me dijo que iba a venir.._ – se lamentó por no haberse acordado de la chica en toda la noche.

**S:** _Bueno tampoco creo que te haya importando mucho.._ – murmuró – _Se nota que te estabas divirtiendo con otras cosas_. – dijo mientras dibujaba una traviesa sonrisa.

**R:** _¿De qué hablas? _– se mostró seria.

**K:** _De la chica con la que estabas _– se metió el chico en la conversación – _parecía que lo pasabais bien._

**R:** _Tú lo has dicho, lo pasábamos_ – suspiró – _pero se marchó corriendo de repente y no pude saber quién era._

**S:**_ Típico cuento de cenicienta – _bromeó la latina_ – odio esos cuentos.. ¿Dónde está la acción? De verdad, no la encuentro – _dijo seriamente y sus amigos giraron los ojos.

**R:** _Vaya noche llevo.._ – resopló.

**S:** _Oye no eres la única que ha encontrado a alguien "misterioso" _– decía – _Aquí donde le ves_ – señaló a Kurt – _Lady Hummel se ha pasado toda la noche hablando con un chico que parecía un muñeco Ken, y él era su barbie_ – se burló la latina.

**K:** _Menos burlas, te recuerdo que tú te has tirado toda la noche detrás de Britt _– la dijo cuando Brittany estaba con otra gente hablando.

**S:** _Porque es su cumpleaños estúpido.. _– se excusó.

**R:** _Me marcho.. _– susurró, pero sus amigos no la escucharon ya que seguían discutiendo.

Se acercó a Brittany para despedirse de ella, felicitarla y disculparse por marcharse tan pronto de allí, aunque Brittany lo entendió perfectamente y tras abrazar fuertemente a la morena la dejó marcharse.

No había pensando en ella, no se había acordado de Quinn en toda la noche, y eso la dolía.

Se lamentaba y se culpaba por el hecho de no haberla ni buscado, quería llamarla pero no tenía su número, se maldijo por no habérselo pedido en su momento.

¿Por qué no se había acordado de ella? No lo sabía, había estado tan embobada con aquella chica misteriosa que se encontró en la fiesta que ni se había acordado.

Ya que no tenía su número decidió ir a ver si estaba en su casa, caminó durante un largo rato ya que habían ido en coche a la fiesta, pero al irse antes que Kurt, tuvo que volverse sola andando.

Llegó a casa de Quinn y tocó el timbre, hasta que le abrió la puerta una persona que no se esperaba Rachel.

_¡Hola!_ – gritó sonriente.

**R:** _Emm.. Hola_ – estaba confusa no sabía que decir – _Oye está ¿Quinn en casa?_

_No, ella se fue hace poco._ – aquella persona no dejaba de sonreír.

**R:** _Oh.._ – se lamentó – _Entonces ya la veré en el instituto supongo, adiós._ – se dispuso a irse pero de repente un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

Una cara, una fotografía y en ese momento lo supo, era ella.

Aquella niña que le abrió la puerta era Beth la hermana de Quinn de 7 años, era hermosa como su hermana. Cuando se percató de esto se giró rápidamente y llamó la atención de la niña.

**R:** _¡Oye!_ – gritó antes de que la niña cerrara la puerta _– Tu eres Beth ¿no?_ – preguntó con una sonrisa.

**B:**_ Si.._ – decía confusa - _¿Tú quién eres?_ – preguntó un poco asustada la niña

**R:** _Hola, yo soy Rachel Berry_ – alzó la mano que la estrechó con la de la niña con entusiasmo – _Soy amiga de tu hermana, vamos al instituto juntas._

**B:**_ ¡Hola Rachel!_ – gritaba mientras daba saltitos – ¡_Mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti!_ – tiraba de la morena hacia dentro de la casa.

**R:** _¿Enserio?_ – preguntaba sorprendida, no se esperaba aquello.

**B:**_ Sí, tu eres la vecina de al lado ¿a que sí? – _la morena asintió mientras sonreía por lo adorable que le parecía aquella niña _- ¿Es verdad que tienes dos papás? – _preguntó mostrando una enorme curiosidad que hizo reír a Rachel.

**R:** _Sí los tengo, son geniales._ – decía orgullosa mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

**B:** _¡Que guay!_ – gritaba – _Mi papá no pasa casi tiempo conmigo_ – bajaba la cabeza tristemente, y este gesto estremeció a Rachel.

**R:** _¿Por qué? _– se acercó a la pequeña y la sentó en sus piernas.

**B:** _Mi mamá y él se separaron hace dos años, Quinn dice que así son más felices_ – alzó la vista para mirar a Rachel – _Y si mamá es feliz, yo también._ – sonrió.

Adorable, esa niña era adorable y Rachel no tenía dudas acerca de ello. Tenía ganas de abrazarla pero no quería asustar a la niña así que decidió darle una de sus enormes sonrisas.

**R:** _A mí mi madre mi abandonó hace muchos años_ – explicaba a la pequeña – _pero ahora soy más feliz así, a veces las cosas malas traen cosas mejores._

**B:**_ ¡Es verdad! Quinn dijo que vivir aquí sería lo peor.. – _recordaba_ – Pero aquí hay gente muy buena, como tú – _señaló a la morena.

**R:** _¿Te parezco buena persona?_ – se mostró curiosa ante la niña.

**B:** _Sí, podrías venir a jugar a las muñecas conmigo algún día, será divertido _– dijo una Beth entusiasmada.

**R:** _Claro.. ¿Cómo iba a perderme eso?_ – sonrió – _Oye.. ¿Dónde está Quinn?_

**B:** _Pues…_

_¿Hija? ¿Con quién estás hablando?_ – preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras – _Oh, Rachel que sorpresa ¿qué haces aquí?_

**R:**_ Señora Fabray – _saludó_ – Pues había venido a ver a Quinn, pero me he encontrado con esta pequeñaja y ya me ve, hemos estado conociéndonos ¿verdad Beth?_

**B:**_ ¡Verdad! – _se bajaba de las piernas de Rachel para ir a abrazar a su madre _– Mamá Rachel es muy buena, quiero jugar algún día con ella._

**J:**_ Si a ella no le importa hija.. – _miró a Rachel que solo se limitó a sonreír_ - ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar Rachel?_

**R:**_ Oh, no. Tranquila señora Fabray solo venía a.._

**J:**_ Llámame Judy cariño – _interrumpió a la chica.

**R:**_ Perdón.. Judy – _sonrió _– solo venía a ver a Quinn ¿dónde está?_

**J:**_ Pues hace un rato vino pero luego se marchó, su padre ha venido a buscarla, pasará dos semanas con él en Nueva York – _explicó a Rachel que en cuanto escuchó las palabras "_dos semanas_" su mente se paró.

**R:**_ Dos.. ¿Dos semanas? – _balbuceó.

**J:**_ Sí.. – _suspiró_ – ya hablé con el director del McKinley, aún no sabemos con quién se quedará Quinn, todo depende de donde sean mejor sus estudios, yo insisto en que se quede aquí pero Russel es.. Es un cabezota y siempre consigue lo que quiere. – _dijo tristemente.

**R:** _¿Quiere que se marche a Nueva York? ¿Por qué?_ – no entendía nada.

**J:** _Russel quiere que Quinn estudie derecho y sea de las mejores en cualquier cosa, quiere tenerla controlada todo el tiempo por esa razón nos marchamos a Lima pero aun no sabemos qué pasará con Quinn, solo sabemos que Beth se quedará conmigo._ – acarició el pelo de la niña que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su madre.

**R:** _Pero.. En el caso de que Quinn se marchase.._ – respiró profundamente - _¿Cuánto tiempo sería?_ – tenía que quitarse esa duda de la cabeza.

**J:** _No lo sé Rachel,no lo sé.. _– esa respuesta alarmó más a la morena – _Quizás hasta que terminase la universidad allí y eso si luego decide volver a Lima.. En Nueva York tiene todo a su alcance cariño_ – fue dulce con Rachel que se mostraba preocupada – _no sé que decidirá hacer con su vida después de eso, quizás se marche años allí._

**R:**_ Espero que no.. – _iba a seguir preguntando cosas sobre la rubia pero su móvil la interrumpió, eran sus padres que la mandaban otro mensaje indicando que debía volver a casa.

**J:**_ Yo también espero que no.. – _susurró tristemente.

**R:**_ Debo marcharme señora Fabr… Judy – _corrigió.

**J:**_ Está bien cariño – _la acompañó a la puerta_ – Ya sabes que puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, Beth estará encantada de verte, se nota que la has caído muy bien._

**R:**_ Ella a mi también se lo aseguro – _le lanzó una mirada a la niña que dormía alegremente en los brazos de Judy_ – Hasta otro día – _se despidió.

**J:**_ Hasta otro día Rachel, vuelve cuando quieras. – _dijo al tiempo quecerraba la puerta.

La morena en vez de volver a casa de quedó parada en mitad de la calle y se paró a pensar en todas las cosas que rondaban por su mente.

Quinn, la chica misteriosa, Beth, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, Nueva York, el padre de Quinn, aquella chica, esos ojos, Quinn, Nueva York, dos semanas, años, años, universidad, derecho, fotografía, Quinn entre las mejores, Beth, Judy, los Fabray, Fabray, Quinn, la chica que se marchó corriendo, Quinn y más Quinn Fabray.

"_¿Qué pasaría si Quinn se marchara Nueva York? ¿No volvería a verla más?" _ Pensaba Rachel.

Eran pensamientos, pensamientos y más pensamientos lo único que tenía la morena en aquel momento.

**R:** _Vaya noche.._ –repitió por segunda vez en esa noche antes de emprender el pequeño camino a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>TWITTER: <strong>_**GleeksCM**_

_**Mis ayudantes secuaces: cfstanakatic & PawsUpForGaga2**_

_**Recomiendo que sigáis a: gleeksclubfans**_


	11. Has vuelto

**The Other Side**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>************

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"<strong>_

"_¿Qué pasaría si Quinn se marchara Nueva York? ¿No volvería a verla más?" _ Pensaba Rachel.

**R:** _Vaya noche.._ –repitió por segunda vez en esa noche antes de emprender el pequeño camino a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

Había pasado una semana desde que salió de la casa de las Fabray con aquel pensamiento de si volvería a ver a Quinn. Quedaba una simple semana más para que la rubia volviera así que Rachel comenzaba a impacientarse.

Todos los días después de salir del instituto se presentaba en la cafetería de su padre y de vez en cuando Santana, Kurt y Brittany iban a hacerla compañía.

No sabía por qué pero la morena sentía como si se hubiese marchado una gran parte de ella junto con Quinn. Solo eran dos semanas sí.. Pero ella sentía que era una eternidad y de aquello salían miles de pregutas.

"_¿Sería capaz de aguantar que Quinn se marchase a Nueva York?_"

"_¿Su padre sería tan cruel de alejarla de ella?_"

Miles de preguntas aparecían en su mente, pero no encontraba respuesta para ninguna de aquellas cuestiones. Ella parecía haberse quedado embobada mirando por el ventanal de la cafetería hasta que alguien rompió aquel trance de la morena.

_Vas a asustar a mis clientes como sigas mirando fijamente al infinito de esa manera tan siniestra. _– bromeaba.

**R:** _Muy graciosa.._ – ironizó – _No tengo ganas de bromas Donna, no estoy pasando por una buena semana.._

**D:** _No hace falta ni que lo digas.. _– añade riendo - _¿Qué te pasa? No me gusta que estés así._

**R:** _¿Por qué?_ – alzó la vista para mirar a la mujer - _¿Por qué te asusto a la clientela o qué? _– preguntó irónicamente pero con un tono bromista.

**D:** _No seas tonta y cuéntame que es lo que te ocurre. – _se sentó frente a la morena después de dar el aviso de que se tomaba un pequeño descanso.

**R:** _Es que bueno.. Una persona que me importa se ha marchado durante dos semanas a Nueva York, ya ha pasado una semana y aún falta otra para que vuelva_ – tomó aire antes de continuar hablando – _Aún no se sabe si se marchará a Nueva York durante años o no.._ – suspiró.

**D:** _Es Quinn ¿no? _– alzó una ceja.

**R:** _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ – la miró con el ceño fruncido.

**D**_**:**__ Vamos Rachel no me digas que esa chica no te mueve todo.. _– bromeó – _Llevas días aquí, llevas una semana sentándote sin pedir nada y mirando por la ventana a las parejitas que pasan.. ¿Crees que soy tonta?_

**R:**_ ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Me gusta mirar a la gente es solo eso.._

**D:**_ Mira, a tus padres les puedes mentir todo lo que tú quieras, pero a mí no me engañas – _la señala de forma amenazadora – _deja de engañarte Rachel. ¿No te has parado a pensar en ello? Yo creo que te pasa algo con esa chica que debe ser encantadora – _añade_ - me la tienes que presentar algún día._ – después de decir esto y sonreír ampliamente a Rachel, se levantó para continuar con su trabajo.

**R:** _¿Dejar de engañarme..? _– susurró sin comprender nada.

Pasó un rato en los que la morena estaba pensando en lo que Donna la había dicho, pero no quería pensar nada más y por suerte llegaron Santana,Kurt y Brittany a la cafetería.

**K:** _¡Rachel!_ – saludó el primero.

**S:** _Berry _– fue escueta.

**B:** _¡Rachie! _– se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó con fuerzas - _¡Te he echado de menos!_

**R:** _Hola.._ – saludó a todos con poca emoción – _Brittany nos hemos visto hace un rato._

**B:** Lo _sé pero aún así te he echado de menos.. ¿Está mal? _– hizo un puchero con sus labios.

**R:** _¡Claro que no Britt! _– la abrazó, realmente esa chica era adorable en todo momento.

**S:** _Tienes una cara… ¿Aún sigues con lo mismo?_ – bufó.

**R:** _Y seguiré_ – espetó - _¿Qué pasa si se marcha a Nueva York eh?_

**K:** _Tampoco la conoces de hace mucho.. Llevas hablando con ella muy poco.._

**R:** _¿Y qué?_ – interrumpió – _Me transmite algo ¿vale? _

**B:** _¿Y nosotros no? _– preguntó triste.

**S:** _Como llore te las vas a ver conmigo Berry_ – amenazó al ver los ojos llorosos de Brittany.

Rachel rodó los ojos, era típico que la latina defendiera a Brittany ya que se sabía que había algo más que amistad entre ellas.

**R:**_ Vosotros si me transmitís muchísimo Britt_ – explicó – _pero con Quinn es distinto.. Ella me transmite algo diferente _– murmuró.

**S y K:** _Te has enamorado _– canturreaban.

**R:** _¡Mentira! _– exclamó rápidamente.

**B:** _¿Vamos a cantar? ¡Yo también quiero cantar! _– dio palmadas – _Una de Ke$ha.._

**K:** _No por favor, más Ke$ha y Britney no.._ – rogó.

_Vaya mira a quienes tenemos aquí.. Si es la pandilla de perdedores del McKinley._ – se burló alguien a las espaldas, alguien a quien reconocían muy bien.

**S:** _Piérdete Kitty._

**Ki:**_ No me da la gana, tengo el mismo derecho que tú de estar aquí.._

**R:**_ Pues si vas a estar al menos no nos molestes.. – _murmuró.

**Ki**_**:**__ Molesto lo que me da la gana Berry, al igual que en el McKinley, andaros con cuidado porque sabéis que tengo el control de todo. _– amenazaba.

**K:** _Perdón… ¿Me perdí la elección de reina? Porque yo no vote por ti. _– dijo e hizo reír a sus amigas.

**Ki:** _Muy gracioso Porcelana, no me acordaba de que eras como una niña.._

**R:** _Con Kurt no te metas.._ – se levantó.

**Ki:** _¿Qué pasa? Simplemente digo la verdad, sabes que es gay.._ – se rió irónicamente – _Vaya por dios que pena.._

**R:** _¿Tienes algún problema con eso? _– se acercó a Kitty.

**Ki:** _Pues fíjate que si.._

**R:** _¿A sí? Tu cara no dice lo mismo cuando miras a Marley.._ – dijo esto y dejó callada a Kitty que solo agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

**Ki:** _¿Sabes qué? No voy a perder el tiempo con gente como tú.. _– la miró con asco y se marchó.

Asco, eso es lo que la tenían Rachel,Kurt y Santana a Kitty, era conocida como la "perra" del McKinley.

A Brittany no es que no le cayera mal es que simplemente a ella le caía bien todo el mundo.

**S:** _"No voy a perder el tiempo con gente como tú.."_ – imitaba haciendo comillas – _Que asco la tengo dios mío.._

**K:** _Ya somos dos._

**R:** _Tres por aquí.._

**B:** _Quiero un helado.._ – dijo poniendo cara de niña pequeña y los demás rieron.

Se pasaron un buen rato hablando, criticando a Kitty, riendo e intentado que la morena se olvidara un poco del tema, aunque hubo grandes rivalidades entre Kurt y Santana sobre moda, Rachel solo podía reír ante esto ya que sus discusiones era demasiado graciosas, Y Brittany.. Ella solo miraba por la ventana y sonreía.

**R:** _Bueno chicos es mejor que me marche ya.. Hoy hay cena Berry _– dijo emocionada.

**S:** _Tú y tus cenas raras en familia.._ – se burló.

**R:** _Con la cenas Berry no Santana.. Con eso no._ – amenazó señalando con el dedo a la latina.

Se despidieron por fin, ya que Brittany no se soltaba del cuello de Rachel, ella estaba todo el tiempo dando abrazos a la gente y cuando consiguió librarse de ella se marchó.

Ya había llegado a casa, la cena y los juegos a los que la familia Berry jugaban ya estaban preparados para la noche.

Menuda familia más rara.. Bueno, sigamos no me salgo del tema mejor..

La morena se había dado una ducha después de llegar y haberle explicado a sus padres que había estado en la cafetería como todas las tardes. Estos ya veían rara a la pequeña morena pero no querían meterse en el tema, no por el momento.

Estaba en su habitación y fue a abrir la ventana para que entrara algo de aire, no sabía por qué pero se mareó un poco al salir de la ducha y necesitaba un poco de aire.

Le mandó un mensaje a Kurt para concretar que verían Funny Girl por decima vez el próximo día que quedaran a dormir, y de repente escuchó unas voces en la casa de al lado, la casa de las Fabray.

Se asomó a ver y era la pequeña Beth que corría por el jardín y jugaba con su madre alegremente, hasta que las dos salieron corriendo hacia dentro de la casa, parecía que alguien había llamado al timbre pero la morena no podía verlo ya que su ventana no daba a ese lado de la casa.

Sonrío al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Beth aquel día.

Decidió dejar la ventana abierta y se dio la vuelta para bajar a cenar con sus padres hasta que la voz de la pequeña Fabray desde lejos hizo que se quedará sin respiración.

**B:** _¡Quinn!_ – gritó emocionada - _¡Has vuelto!_

* * *

><p><strong>¡IMPORTANTE!<strong>

**N/A: Se me olvidó comentar al principio del fic que esta historia esta dividida en dos bloques, a este bloque le quedan aun unos cuantos capítulos y luego comenzará el segundo bloque.**

**No sé cuantos capítulos tendrá aproximadamente este fic, no puedo decir una cifra concreta, pero de 25 pasará eso seguro.**

**Me alegro de que os esté gustando el fic a la gente que me a comentado, y a los que no comentan pero siguen leyendo muchas gracias. :D**

**No creo que ponga muchas notas de autor a partir de ahora, solo para datos importantes que tengan que ver mucho con la historia, en cuanto a actualizar ya sabéis que no tengo día justo ni periodo de tiempo concreto, pero si que actualizaré dos veces por semana o más dependiendo.**

**¿Quinn is back? Puede que sí, pero también puede que.. Aaaah.. Ahí lo dejo, nos vemos pronto. **

**Un beso.**

**TWITTER: **_**GleeksCM**_

_**Mis ayudantes secuaces: cfstanakatic & PawsUpForGaga2**_

_**Recomiendo que sigáis a: gleeksclubfans**_


	12. Silencio

**The Other Side**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>**************

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"<strong>_

Decidió dejar la ventana abierta y se dio la vuelta para bajar a cenar con sus padres hasta que la voz de la pequeña Fabray desde lejos hizo que se quedará sin respiración.

**B:** _¡Quinn!_ – gritó emocionada - _¡Has vuelto!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

La sonrisa que tenía no podía ser más grande, le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír en aquel momento, su corazón latía desbocado al escuchar a la pequeña gritarle a su hermana.

Sabía que Quinn había regresado, aun no la había visto pero tenía ganas de verla en ese mismo momento, así que bajó corriendo a cenar con su familia y con la excusa de que se encontraba mal regresó lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto se dirigió hacia la ventana, logró ver la luz de la habitación de Quinn encendida así que supuso que la rubia estaría allí, aunque no la hizo falta suponer nada ya que la pudo ver metiendo cosas en la maleta por el pequeño hueco que no tapaba la cortina, eso la extrañó pero prefirió no darle importancia.

No podía salir de su casa así que se puso a pensar y a la morena se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó a una pequeña maceta que tenía en su escritorio y cogió unas cuantas piedrecitas que había en ella.

Volvió hacia la ventana la abrió se inclinó bastante para que mitad de su cuerpo quedara fuera de la habitación y tiró una de las piedrecitas hacia el cristal de la habitación de Quinn.

Nada.

La rubia ni se inmutó y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Al ver esto la morena tiró otra piedra, nada. No hacía ni caso, por un momento pensó en tirarle la maceta entera pero era demasiado descabellado hacer aquello. Tiró tres piedras a la vez y lo consiguió.

Quinn se giró para ver de dónde venía aquél sonido y se encontró a una pequeña morena sonriendo desde la ventana de la casa de al lado. Y sonrió, la rubia sonreía y eso a Rachel la desmontó por completo, cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que vio aquella sonrisa.

Se quedó en la misma posición viendo como la rubia abría la ventana e imitaba la misma pose.

Quinn no dijo nada y Rachel tampoco, simplemente se limitaban a mirarse y sonreír cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Eran sonrisas tímidas, sonrisas que decían "_Te he echado de menos_" y aunque no se lo dijeran ellas dos lo entendían a la perfección.

**R: **_¿Dónde quedaron esas dos semanas Fabray? – _preguntó rompiendo el silencio con voz tranquila y con una sonrisa en su cara.

**Q:** _He tenido que volver antes.. ¿Por qué? ¿Es qué me quieres lejos de aquí Rachel Berry?_ - bromeó la rubia al tiempo que alzaba su famosa ceja.

**R:** _Te extrañé._ – soltó sorprendiendo a Quinn que no se lo esperaba.

Quinn se limitó a mirarla con una sonrisa, admirando lo adorable que era la morena.

**Q:** _Y yo a ti, Rach._

La voz de la rubia sonó tan segura, tan dulce que dejó a Rachel en silencio que se repetía aquella frase una y otra vez en su cabeza. Los minutos pasaban y ninguna de sus voces se volvió a escuchar y Rachel sonrió al ver que Quinn estaba de nuevo con ella. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para la rubia.

**Q:** _¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa?_ – preguntó curiosa imitando la sonrisa de la morena.

**R:** _Se debe a que estás otra vez aquí_ – confesó – _No te vayas de nuevo, por favor._ – pidió Rachel sin dejar de mirarla.

**Q:** _Si fuera por mí jamás me iría.._ – susurró pero la morena logró escucharla.

**R:** _Sé lo de Nueva York, lo de tu padre y tus estudios.._

**Q:** _¿Cómo lo sa.._

**R:** _Tu madre_ – fue su respuesta – _Vine a verte una noche y me explicó por qué no estabas y lo que tu padre quiere_ – suspiró.

**Q:** _Pensaba decírtelo pero no lo supe hasta hace unos días._

**R:** _¿Realmente quieres eso? _– preguntó de la nada sorprendiéndola.

**Q:**_ No lo sé Rachel, no lo sé.. – _resopló _– Además ¿qué importa lo que yo quiera?_

**R:**_ Importa que es tu futuro Quinn, no sé qué querrás hacer en un futuro pero si no quieres ir a Nueva York deberi.._

**Q:**_ Rachel por favor, para – _suplicó haciendo callar a la morena _– no quiero que nadie me diga más las cosas que debo hacer, ya tengo bastante como para que ahora tu también me digas esto._

**R:**_ Lo siento, no me volveré a meter en eso – prometió – No te vi en la fiesta de Britt ¿dónde estabas?_

**Q:**_ Allí en la fiesta.. – _respondía mientras sonreía.

**R:** _No te vi, que ra.._

**Q:** _¿Qué tal te lo pasaste en la fiesta?_ – interrumpió la rubia.

**R:** _Bien.. Conocí a alguien_ – recordaba a aquella chica – _Conocí a una persona muy misteriosa Quinn, parecía todo salido de un cuento y bueno creo que le gusté_ – sonrió orgullosa y esto hizo reír a Quinn.

**Q:** _¿Ah sí? Qué confiada eres ¿no crees Berry?_ – reía.

**R:** _Creo que te has juntado mucho con Santana.. ¿Qué es eso de llamarme Berry ahora?_

**Q:** _Perdóneme usted reina del drama_ – bromeó mientras levantaba las manos de forma exagerada.

Las dos rieron y cuando se olvidaron de por qué se reían la morena continuó hablando.

**R:** _Ojala esa persona fuese alguien popular, me subiría el estatus social en el instituto, eso sería fantástico_ – bromeó aunque esto en vez de sonar a broma para Quinn sonó totalmente diferente y se entristeció- _¿Qué pasa?_

**Q:**_ Rachel yo.._

_¡Quinn baja! ¡Tenemos que hablar contigo! – _gritaba su madre desde el piso de abajo.

**R:** _Será mejor que vayas, esos gritos dan miedo_ – sonrió antes de despedirse.

**Q:** _¿Me esperas hasta que vuelva?_ – la morena asintió – _Luego vuelvo_ – se despidió.

Pasó media hora y Rachel estaba escuchando música después de haber recibido una llamada de Kurt para hablar sobre moda y otros temas de los que siempre solían hablar.

Se sentía contenta porque Quinn había vuelto, no la había perdido del todo como ella pensaba. Volvía a estar frente a ella y eso la hacía sentirse bien.

¿Por qué sentía todas esas cosas? No lo sabía, simplemente las sentía y se dejaba llevar por aquello. Kurt seguía pensando que se trataba de un enamoramiento después de haberle contado todo, pero ella seguía negándolo.

No podía ser.

Ella no tenía absolutamente nada en contra de la homosexualidad, pero aquello no podía ser. Quinn era su amiga y debía ser así, se acababan de conocer y aún debían seguir conociéndose. Aún no había olvidado a Finn, o eso quería pensar.

La relación de Rachel y Finn duró más de un año, eran muy felices pero al final decidieron ir cada uno por su lado. La morena lo pasó demasiado mal en aquel tiempo, pero supo salir adelante. En cambio el gigantón de Finn no dejaba de ir detrás de ella.

"_Eso es porque no consigue ligar con las demás"_ – decía Santana cada vez que Finn se acercaba con intenciones de volver con Rachel.

Y tenía razón, cada vez que el chico era rechazado iba detrás de ella. Pero Rachel no lo iba a permitir así que un día decidió dejárselo claro, y desde ahí no volvieron a mantener contacto alguno.

Pero eso ahora no la importaba, ahora había conocido a un ángel llamado Quinn Fabray, eran amigas solamente y eso es lo que iban a ser.

"_Solo amigas"_ – se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Sabía que iba a tener a sus amigos siempre que los necesitara, tenía los mejores padres del mundo.. Era feliz, por una vez en su vida era completamente feliz, o eso era lo que pensaba.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro en cuanto observó como una Quinn completamente desbastada entraba en la habitación sollozando y esto alertó a Rachel que corrió de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Quinn no se había acercado a ella, sino que nada más entrar en su habitación se tiró a la cama a seguir llorando.

Rachel no entendía nada, estaba petrificada, nunca había visto a la rubia en aquel estado, así que solo supo llamarla.

**R:** _Quinn _– la llamó pero ésta la ignoró completamente – _Quinn no me hagas esto, por favor._ – suplicó elevando la voz.

Y lo consiguió, la rubia se acercó a la ventana con los ojos totalmente hinchados y la cara empapada de lágrimas.

**R:** _¿Qué es lo que pasa Quinn?_ – preguntó.

Pero ésta no respondió sino que se limitó a seguir llorando, cada vez los sollozos eran más y Rachel se preocupó.

**R:** _¿Quinn qué es lo que pasa?_ – no respondió - _¡Contéstame maldita sea!_

Entonces en aquel momento Rachel lo comprendió.

Comprendió lo que quería decir la gente cuando hablaba de que es mejor mantenerse en silencio, no escuchar algunas cosas.

Y era verdad, en aquel mismísimo instante ella hubiera preferido horas de silencio antes que escuchar una simple frase que cambiaría su vida, por completo.

**Q:** _Me marcho Rachel… _– sollozó – _Me marcho mañana por la noche._

* * *

><p><strong><span>TWITTER:<span> **_**GleeksCM**_

_**Mis ayudantes secuaces: cfstanakatic & PawsUpForGaga2**_

_**Recomiendo que sigáis a: gleeksclubfans**_


	13. Te esperaré

**The Other Side**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>****************

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "The Other Side"<strong>_

**R:** _¿Quinn qué es lo que pasa?_ – no respondió - _¡Contéstame maldita sea!_

Entonces en aquel momento Rachel lo comprendió.

Comprendió lo que quería decir la gente cuando hablaba de que es mejor mantenerse en silencio, no escuchar algunas cosas.

Y era verdad, en aquel mismísimo instante ella hubiera preferido horas de silencio antes que escuchar una simple frase que cambiaría su vida, por completo.

**Q:** _Me marcho Rachel…_ - sollozó – _Me marcho mañana por la noche._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

Rachel se levantaba en la peor de las mañanas, no había dormido nada, tenía las ojeras más grandes que había tenido en su vida. Y la persona por la que no pudo conciliar el sueño estaba tras unas cuantas paredes cerca de ella, en la casa de al lado.

Para lo único que había cerrado los ojos la morena era para pensar que aquello no estaba pasando, que todo era una broma que la estaba gastando el destino y que se iba a terminar ya.

Pero no, nada era una broma y el destino no estaba de su lado al parecer. Quinn se marchaba justo aquella noche y no volvería a verla más. No se había levantado de la cama e ignoraba las voces de sus padres llamándola, nunca se vio en aquella situación, no por el hecho de que su amiga se marchara sino porque sentía cosas extrañas al pensarlo.

Dolor porque se marchaba, miedo de perderla, cariño hacia ella, tenía miles de sentimientos en su interior y eso la estaba matando completamente.

Ni por Finn sitió todo aquello cuando se enteró de que quizás el chico se marcharía a Los Ángeles, nada se comparaba con lo que sentía por Quinn.

Estaba enfadada con Quinn porque sabía que ella no quería hacer lo que su padre la exigía. Rachel maldecía a aquel señor cada segundo que pasaba, pero no iba a perder el tiempo de esa manera.

Se le ocurrió una idea, aunque ya le había estado dando vueltas toda la noche decidió al fin realizarla.

Le pidió el coche a Kurt, cogió su ropa, se duchó y salió de casa a toda prisa dejando a sus padres totalmente sorprendidos.

Después de tener el coche de Kurt recorrió unos pocos metros corriendo y llamó a la puerta de aquella preciosa casa blanca.

**R:** _Quinn, coge tu bolso y vámonos. _– ordenó sin dejar a la persona hablar tras abrir la puerta.

**Q:** _Pero que.._

_¡Rachel!_ – gritó una pequeña tras la puerta mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Rachel - _¿Qué haces aquí? Te he echado de menos._

**R:** _Beth, y yo a ti.. _– saludó con una tierna sonrisa a la pequeña – _He venido a por tu hermana que por cierto debería hacer lo que la dije _– dijo llamando la atención de la rubia quien cogió el bolso corriendo – _Bien, vámonos entonces._

Arrastró a la rubia hasta el coche después de haberse despedido de la pequeña Beth y esta seguía completamente sorprendida y confundida por la actitud de la morena.

**Q:** _Rachel…_

**R:** _No, déjame hablar a mí _– cortó la morena mientras miraba a la carretera – _Tú y yo_ – la señaló para luego señalarse a ella misma – _no nos hemos llegado a conocer como yo quisiera, eso creo que ha quedado claro, así que dame una tarde, solo una tarde para que me conozcas._

**Q:** _En una tarde no dará tiempo a todo Rachel _– dijo con tristeza.

**R:** _Nunca dije que fueras a conocer todo de mí, pero si algunas cosas_ – explicó – _así que te llevaré al sitio donde pasé gran parte de mi infancia y que es uno de mis sitios favoritos._

Condujo durante unos minutos más hasta llegar al sitio deseado por Rachel.

**Q:** _¿Una.. Una cafetería?_ – la preguntó sorprendida.

**R:** _No es una cafetería cualquiera _– rió nerviosa – _para mí es mucho más que eso, aquí está parte de mi familia y quiero que la conozcas._

Quinn la miró completamente con ternura por lo adorable que le pareció la morena describiendo con tanta emoción aquel pequeño lugar.

Entraron bajo la curiosa mirada de Donna y se sentaron en una de las mesas mientras que la morena no dejaba de mover las manos.

**Q:** _¿Estás nerviosa?_ – volvía a preguntar observando cómo las manos de la morena no dejaban de moverse.

**R:** _No, para nada no estoy nerviosa_ – mintió.

**D:** _Que raro que estés por aquí pequeña_ – saludó la mujer mientras le daba una mirada a la rubia – _Oh, veo que has traído a alguien, encantada yo soy Donna la que tiene que soportar a Rachel Berry_ – bromeó mientras se presentaba.

Quinn rió ante esto mientras estrechaba la mano de Donna.

**Q:** _Encantada, yo soy.._

**D:** _Quinn, lo sé _– interrumpió sorprendiendo a las dos chicas – _Rachel no deja de hablar de ti, está todo el tiempo hablando de ti_ – remarcó aquel todo – creo que si pudiera hablaría más de lo que habla ya, enserio si te contará todo lo que dice, parece que está enamora…

**R:** _¡Vale, ya vale! _– la morena se moría de vergüenza mientras que Quinn solo reía - _¿Por qué no te vas? Creo que te están llamando por allí._

**D:** _¡Está bien, ya he pillado la indirecta!_ – exclamó de forma graciosa haciendo reír aun más a la rubia – _Ya me marcho_ – dejó un beso en la cabeza de Rachel y tocó cariñosamente el brazo de Quinn antes de despedirse.

Rachel bajó la cabeza para no encontrarse de lleno con la mirada de Quinn, se moría de vergüenza y no se atrevía a mirarla, estaba completamente avergonzada.

**Q:** _¿Es verdad eso que ha dicho?_ – preguntó graciosa.

No hubo respuesta hacia aquella pregunta y Quinn lejos de tomárselo a mal, sonrió.

Sonrió porque sabía que la morena estaba totalmente avergonzada y eso la provocó ternura.

**Q:** _Está bien, no quieres hablar de eso.._ – volvió a hablar – _Entonces dime, ¿por qué estamos aquí?_

Rachel levantó por fin la mirada y recordó el motivo por el que la había traído hasta allí.

**R:**_ Verás.. – _carraspeó _– Éste sitio es muy importante para mí ya que pasé toda mi infancia aquí , era como mi escondite, mi lugar preferido, el lugar en el que me sentía feliz – _miró a su alrededor mientras sonreía _– Aquí todo lo malo desaparecía y me sentía como en.. Como en casa, este era mi hogar, es como mi hogar. – _suspiró _– No he traído a casi nadie aquí tan solo a Kurt y a Santana, los demás lo han descubierto solos, ya que esta era una de las cafeterías más famosas de Lima…_

**Q:**_ ¿Y por qué me has traído aquí? – _preguntó curiosa.

**R:**_ Porque eres importante para mí – _la respondió mirándola a los ojos_ – sé que es raro porque te conozco de hace muy poco pero.. – _resopló_ – Lo eres._

**Q:**_ Tu también lo eres para mí, Rachel.._

**D:** _Quinn, ¿quieres ver las fotos de Rachel de cuando era pequeña?_ – gritaba mientras se acercaba portando un álbum de fotos.

**R:** _¡Aquí no se puede estar!_ – gritó desesperada mientras se levantaba – _Vámonos de aquí_ – tiró del brazo de la rubia hasta sacarla de allí para volver al coche.

Rachel volvía a conducir durante media hora y Quinn no sabía a dónde se dirigía ésta.

**Q:** _¿Dónde vamos ahora?_

**R:** _¿Te contaron que las sorpresas dejan de ser sorpresa cuando te las cuentan?_

**Q:** _¿Es una sorpresa?_ – preguntó emocionada.

**R:** _En realidad no, vamos al mirador. _– rió al ver como Quinn quitaba su cara de emoción por una de enfado de niña pequeña - _¿Enserio Quinn? Eres como una niña pequeña.._ – reía.

**Q:** _Y tú una aguafiestas_ – replicó divertida.

Rachel condujo durante más rato y volvió a sorprender a la rubia.

**Q:** _¿Qué hacemos aquí? Me dijiste que íbamos al mirador_ – decía mientras se bajaba del coche.

**R:** _Te mentí, vamos a comer en Breadstix._

**Q:** _¿Enserio? _– decía emocionada de nuevo.

**R:** _No, vamos al mirador _– se dio la vuelta cuando llegaron a la entrada y caminó de vuelta al coche dejando a Quinn totalmente confundida.

**Q:** _¿Rachel?_ – musitó enfadada.

**R:** _Es broma es broma, no puedo aparecer en tu casa por la mañana de improvisto y encima dejarte sin comer, eso sería.. Inhumano._ –dijo dramáticamente.

**Q:** _Otra broma más y te dejó aquí plantada _– replicó como una niña pequeña.

**R:** _Si tú te comportas así cuando te enfadas no me quiero imaginar Beth.._ – bromeó.

**Q:** _Cállate.._ – le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y se sentaron a comer.

Se pasaron toda la comida hablando sobre sus gustos, sobretodo Rachel ya que parecía que nunca iba a dejar de hablar aunque esto a Quinn no le importaba, la encantaba escucharla hablar.

Sacaban cualquier tipo de tema simplemente para no dejar de escucharse la una a la otra hasta que terminaron de comer, fueron a dar un gran paseo mientras hablaban y se les vino la noche encima, debían volver a casa de Quinn.

Rachel conducía pero todo el tiempo pensaba en desviarse del camino y perderse lejos de allí con aquella rubia de ojos verdes que estaba sentada a su lado.

No quería que llegara el momento, no querían despedirse, quería seguir siendo eternamente amigas y no separarse en ningún momento. Pero eso no iba a ser así, y lo sabían.

Ninguna decía nada mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de la rubia que estaba llena de cajas, sabían lo que vendría ahora y no querían que aquello ocurriera. Se sentaron en la cama y simplemente, miraron al infinito mientras pensaban.

Rachel pensaba en Quinn y Quinn pensaba en Rachel.

"_¿Por qué el destino juega tan malas pasadas?_" se preguntaban.

"_¿Por qué no lucha por quedarse?" _se preguntaba Rachel.

"_¿Querrá que me vaya? ¿Por qué no lo impide?¿No le importo?"_ era todo lo que se preguntaba Quinn.

"_Creo que lo mejor es que se marche, si así es feliz, no debo impedírselo, quizás un día le planta cara a su padre y consigue todo lo que quiere en la vida."_ Pensó la morena.

**R:** _Quinn.._

**Q:** _Rachel.._

Dijeron al unísono y sonrieron.

**R: **_Habla tú.._ – propuso.

**Q:** _Tú también eres importante para mí_ – dijo sorprendiendo a Rachel – _me has ayudado, cuando llegué aquí no tenía a nadie y.._

**R:** _Gracias a ti, me he dado cuenta de que no necesito a nadie más_ – interrumpió con los ojos vidriosos.

**Q:** _Rachel yo.._

_¡Quinn! Tres minutos y nos marchamos_ – gritaba su padre desde abajo.

**R:** _Cuando apareciste me llamaste la atención, no me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé_ – río irónicamente – _todo esto ha sido muy raro porque no me han hecho falta ni cuatro días para darme cuenta de que eres increíble Quinn – _explicaba haciendo llorar a la rubia de alegría y de tristeza_ – Y ahora te marchas.. ¿Crees que volveremos a vernos?_

**Q:**_ ¿Crees en el destino?_

**R:**_ Sí, ¿por qué? – _preguntó confundida.

**Q: **_Porque el destino lo decidirá.. – _sonrió de medio lado mientras se miraban a los ojos.

El pequeño tiempo que quedaba se iba escapando mientras estaban en silencio.

**R:** _La gente dice que todos nos aferramos a alguien.._ – rompió el silencio.

**Q:** _¿Y tú a quién te aferras? _– preguntó ansiosa esperando la respuesta de Rachel que solo la miró y la sonrió por unos segundos en silencio.

**R:** _A ti.._ – susurró pero Quinn llegó a oírlo y sonrío.

¡Quinn vámonos ya! ¡Se nos hace tarde para coger el vuelo! – gritó su padre.

**Q:** _Confía en el destino, Rachel_ – la acarició la mejilla - _te estaré esperando, estés donde estés._

**R:** _Y yo a ti.._ – recibió un beso de Quinn como despedida muy cerca de los labios mientras ésta recogía las cajas para salir de la habitación y marcharse – _Siempre.._

Rachel se quedó de piedra porque en ese momento comprendió que ya no había vuelta atrás, ya había sucedido, estaba sucediendo y no podía hacer nada..

Solo el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse la hizo reaccionar y al levantarse casi pisó algo y se agachó a recogerlo.

No se dio cuenta de lo que era hasta que lo vio..

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estuvo en cada momento con Quinn, en cada momento de aquella noche, que fue la mejor de su vida, recordó aquellos ojos verdes, aquel pelo rubio, aquella cara..

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

**R:** _Eras tú.._ – decía sorprendida mientras acariciaba aquella máscara de tela blanca – _Te esperaré Quinn, te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno aquí finaliza el primer bloque de la historia, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he estado sin Internet y sin ordenador así que esa es la razón, me disculpo por ello.**

**El primer bloque finaliza aquí pero no significa que no haya más historia.. La habrá pero en el segundo bloque, que por cierto tardaré como mucho una semana o quizás menos en publicarlo.  
><strong>

**A los que no queríais que Quinn se marchase lo siento pero.. El destino dirá lo que ocurre con nuestras chicas D:**

**Todo seguirá ahí en los mismos personajes, pero las cosas habrán cambiado, nada más que decir.**

**Un beso.**

**TWITTER: **_**GleeksCM**_

_**Mis ayudantes secuaces: cfstanakatic & PawsUpForGaga2**_

_**Recomiendo que sigáis a: gleeksclubfans**_


	14. Café

_**¡Importante! **_

_**N/A: Llegados a este punto en el que pasamos a otro bloque de la historia os aviso antes para que no haya confusiones de que la historia seguida de este punto se comienza a llamar "True Story" ya que es un bloque diferente. **_

_**The Other Side ya quedó ahí y es donde va a quedar si surgen dudas lo siento, espero no haberos liado con esto mucho.. Simplemente ahora se llama "True Story" después de mucho tiempo haciendo la portada (basada en la idea de otra portada,yo me entiendo) el fic ha vuelto.**_

_**Personajes para que os hagáis a una idea de ellos:**_

_**Ashley Benson como Ashley Hart**_

_**Shay Mitchell como Spencer Drake**_

_**Chris Evans como Mark Evans**_

_**Stana Katic como Dana Evans**_

_**China Mcclain como Alex **_

_**Los demás son de glee como ya sabéis y si aparece alguien más os lo diré.**_

_**Creo que nada más que decir, espero que os guste.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior en "The Other Side"<strong>_

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que estuvo en cada momento con Quinn, en cada momento de aquella noche, que fue la mejor de su vida, recordó aquellos ojos verdes, aquel pelo rubio, aquella cara..

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

**R:** _Eras tú.._ – decía sorprendida mientras acariciaba aquella máscara de tela blanca – _Te esperaré Quinn, te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta._

* * *

><p><strong>True Story<strong>

**Capitulo 14**

_10 años más tarde…_

La luz del sol entraba por el poco espacio que dejaban las cortinas, una persona dormía tranquilamente en su cama, se sentía totalmente despejada y tras haber estado horas intentado conciliar el sueño, lo consiguió.

Se sentía tan bien en la cama, las sabanas se le pegaban a la piel y nunca se había sentido tan tranqui…

_¡Rachel despierta!_ – la tiró un cojín a la cabeza seguido de una niña..

Espera, ¿una niña?

**R: **_¡Santana! – _gritó completamente enfadada_ - ¿¡Se puede saber que haces!? ¡Alex, quítate de encima mía casi no puedo respirar! – _comenzó a patalear debajo de la niña en señal de que realmente no le quedaba casi aire.

La niña se quitó de encima y se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras miraba a Rachel.

**R:** _¿Por qué me molestas Satanás?_ – la preguntó con una claro enfado en su rostro.

**S:** _Eh, oye a mi no me eches la culpa_ – se excusó – _ha sido idea de la enana ésta_ – señaló a la niña – _de la segunda enana de la casa._

**A:**_ ¡Oye! – _gritó ofendida mientras le tiraba un cojín a Santana_ – No soy ninguna enana, te recuerdo que por poco mido lo mismo que tú, pero claro.. – _alzó los brazos dramáticamente _– usas tacones ¡todos los días! Así que no empieces._

**S:**_ En primer lugar, vigila a quién le tiras las cosas pequeño demonio o sino probarás la furia Lopez – _amenazó mientras la señalaba_ – Segundo, uso los tacones que quiero y cuando quiero.. Y terce.._

**A:**_ Blah blah, claro lo que tu digas.. – _la dio la espalda y la ignoró por completo_ - ¿Cómo estás hermanita? – _saltó hacia la cama para abrazar a Rachel.

¿Hermanita? Si, para Alex, Rachel era como su hermana mayor y para Rachel, Alex era como su hermana pequeña..

Los padres de Alex la habían abandonado hace unos años y al encontrar en Nueva York a Rachel todo cambió, se conocieron en un bar donde la pequeña iba a cantar todos los días y allí era donde se alojaba con el dueño que eran grandes amigos. Rachel se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la niña y comenzaron a cantar allí juntas desde entonces.

"_Eres mi hermana perdida, estoy segura_" le dijo Rachel una noche.

Congeniaron muy bien, Alex tenía tan solo 13 años y era como una pequeña Santana cuando se lo proponía. Ahora se alojaba con ellos en Nueva York, no le costó mucho ganarse la confianza de ellos, tan solo tuvo que ir de compras con Kurt y ser igual de mala que Santana para sorprenderla..

La niña se había ganado el corazón de cada uno de ellos, pero sobretodo, el de Rachel.

**R:** _Cansada.. No pude dormir anoche.._ – bostezó mientras respondía al abrazo de la niña.

**S:** _¿Otra vez?_ – la morena asintió bostezando de nuevo – _Creo que deberías tomarte un descanso, Rachel._

**A:** _El demonio tiene razón, necesitas un descanso.. ¡Auch!_ – se quejó por el golpe que recibió en el hombro por parte de Santana.

**S:** _Te avisé, mira enana.. Soy de Lima.._

**A:** _De Lima Heights Adjacent, ya lo sé_ – interrumpió la niña – _Búscate otros diálogos, ya aburres._

Santana se sintió ofendida y Rachel no hacía más que divertirse al ver el enfrentamiento que se había formado en su habitación.

**S:** _Me voy de aquí, prefiero escuchar a Lady Hummel antes que a ésta niña.. _– salió malhumorada de la habitación.

**R:** _Alex uno.. _

_Santana cero.._ – canturrearon al unísono Rachel y Alex para luego comenzar a reír.

Se mantuvieron riendo durante varios minutos después de un largo juego de cosquillas entre las dos hasta que quedaron rendidas tumbadas en la cama mirando al techo.

**A:** _¿Vamos a montar en skate hoy?_ – se levantó dando palmadas.

**R:** _Creo que no Alex.._ – bostezó.

**A:** _Bueno pues.. _– pensó rápidamente – _¿Pasamos la mañana fuera con Connor?_

**R:** _Buen plan pero creo que es mejor que él descanse.. ¿Verdad chico?_ – le preguntó al perro mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Alex se tiró en la cama y resopló un tanto chasqueada.

**A:** _Tienes un Golden Retriever ¿Y no sabes aprovecharlo?_ – preguntó completamente ofendida – _Al menos.. ¿Me dejas que me lo lleve al parque para presumir por los trucos que sabe hacer? Porfa, porfa, porfa_ – suplicaba la niña de rodillas.

Rachel rió por lo bajo, le encantaba aquella niña era completamente adorable cuando quería, otras veces le echaba más agallas que todos los de la casa a las cosas, eso era lo que más le gustaba a Rachel de ella.

**R:** _Mmm.. no_ – negó y comenzó a reír al ver la cara de desilusión de la niña – _Está bien, está bien.. _– se rindió – _Connor es todo tuyo, pero no os perdáis ¿De acuerdo?_ – la niña asintió rápidamente y comenzó a buscar la correa del perro.

**A:** _Te recuerdo que me conozco Nueva York mejor que tú, mil veces._ – presumió - _¿Qué harás tú?_

**R:** _Supongo que iré a dar una pequeña vuelta y a tomar café en algún sitio._

**A: **_Te aconsejo que vayas al Winter es uno de los mejores café's de Nueva York, hazme caso, te sorprenderás créeme.. – _se acercó a Rachel con una ceja levantada y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla_ – Nos vemos luego.. ¡No me falles y ve al Winter! – _gritó antes de cerrar la puerta.

**R:** _Que niña más misteriosa.._ – susurró y se dispuso a arreglarse para salir pero no sin antes leer algo que la fastidiaría el día - _¡Oh dios no!_ – marcó rápidamente el número y llamó - _¿Cuándo me vais a dejar en paz? ¡Estoy harta!_

_Rachel cálmate, es lo que tiene trabajar en el teatro.._ – habló la otra voz tras el teléfono.

**R:** _Si Rory, es lo que tiene trabajar en el teatro.. ¡Trabajar en el vestuario! Anoche me recorrí 15 tiendas, ¡15!_ – gritó desesperada - _Porque la señorita que hace el papel de Cenicienta no quiere un vestido ni muy blanco ni muy negro.. ¡Pues gris, dije! ¡Pero no..! Ella tampoco lo quiere gris.._

_Rachel lo entiendo, pero sabes lo que pasa si no lo consigues, te despiden y a mí también, porque nos encargamos de eso.. Del vestuario._ – decía el chico.

**R:** _Yo quería brillar Rory, yo quería brillar.._ – dijo antes de colgar la llamada.

Aquella llamada supuso un gran enfado y ese enfado no parecía pasársele a la morena que salió dando un portazo del apartamento, dispuesta a ir a aquella cafetería que le había recomendado Alex.

Iba muy enfadada, en aquellos años siempre soñó con dedicarse al teatro a actuar, a brillar. Pero no supo como que acabó allí, detrás del telón, haciendo recados a los que si podían brillar.

Prefería no cruzarse con nadie ya que a todo ser que se cruzaba en su camino lo apartaba como podía, en días como esos no aguantaba a nadie.

Llegó a la cafetería y ni se fijó en nadie, un chico la saludó pero ella ni le respondió simplemente fue a sentarse en una de las mesas con la cabeza baja junto con su malhumor.

_¿Qué va a pedir?_ – preguntó una chica que parecía trabajar allí, pero ésta parecía estar más a otras cosas que a la clienta, así que ni la miró.

**R:** _Un café con leche de soja para llevar, si puede ser.._ – respondió con pocas ganas.

_¿Con el toque especial del Winter o sin él?_ – lo apuntó en su libreta mientras seguía sin mirarla.

Rachel resopló, lo menos que necesitaba era mantener conversación con alguien.

**R:** _Sorpréndeme.._ – susurró pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la otra chica la escuchase, después de esto la camarera se marchó.

Después de 3 minutos esperando un chico la trajo su café, pagó y se marchó de aquella cafetería, dio un pequeño sorbo al café que probablemente iba a cambiar su vida por completo.

**R:** _¡Oh dios! Éste café está increíble.._ – sonrió por primera vez en aquella mañana mientras se giraba para volver a fijarse en la cafetería – _Sin duda tengo que venir aquí más a menudo._

* * *

><p><span><strong>TWITTER:<strong>_**GleeksCM**_

_**Mis ayudantes secuaces: cfstanakatic & PawsUpForGaga2**_

_**Recomiendo que sigáis a: gleeksclubfans**_


	15. Sorpresas

**True Story**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>****************

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "True Story"<strong>_

Después de 3 minutos esperando un chico la trajo su café, pagó y se marchó de aquella cafetería, dio un pequeño sorbo al café que probablemente iba a cambiar su vida por completo.

**R:** _¡Oh dios! Éste café está increíble.._ – sonrió por primera vez en aquella mañana mientras se giraba para volver a fijarse en la cafetería – _Sin duda tengo que venir aquí más a menudo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

Después de varias horas dando vueltas por aquellas calles de Nueva York y después de haber buscado y buscado un maldito vestido gris para la "estrella del teatro" llamada Ashley Hart llegó por fin al apartamento donde se tiró al sofá nada más llegar.

No supo cómo pero cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, no sabía cuántas horas estuvo durmiendo pero el sonido de la puerta y un perro saltando sobre ella la hicieron despertar del todo.

**A:** _¡Ya he llegado!_ – gritó al entrar- _Oh, estás aquí, que vaga eres por dios.._ – bromeó sentándose al lado de la morena que aún tenía a Connor encima.

**R:** _¿Vaga? De eso nada, me he pateado medio Nueva York para encontrar un maldito vestido gris, ¡y no un gris normal! Con sus cositas y todo.. Estoy harta_ – se quejó – _y cansada._

**A:** _¿Has ido al Winter?_ – preguntó corriendo, la niña se había levantado corriendo al preguntarlo – _Dime que si por favor, lo prometiste _– la señalo de forma amenazadora.

A Rachel está actitud comenzaba a extrañarla, la parecía raro que la niña se comportase así por una simple cafetería.

**R:** _Eem.. Sí, he ido al Winter.. pero no entiendo por qué tanta curio…_

**A:** _¿Y..? ¿Qué ha pasado?_ – se emocionó y sonrió enormemente – _Dime ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?_

**R:**_ Pues la verdad es que todo ha ido genial.. – _se extrañó.

**A:** _¡Bien!_ – exclamó contenta saltando y el perro ladró - _¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que saldría bien!_ – está vez lo dijo en susurro y Rachel no llegó a escucharlo del todo.

**R:**_¿A qué viene tanta emoción?_

**A: **_¿A qué viene? ¿A qué va a venir? – _pegó saltos dando palmas _- ¿Habéis hablado?_

**R:** _¿Habéis? ¿Qué? – _la niña al escucharla dejó de dar saltos_ - ¿De qué estás hablando, Alex?_

La niña ya no expresaba esa emoción, se había quedado incluso más confusa que Rachel.. ¿De qué estaría hablando la pequeña?

**A:** _Oh oh.._ – susurró, había metido la pata.

**R:** _Alex.. Habla, cuéntame de que estás hablando.. _– ordenó.

**A:** _Bueno.._

Iba a hablar pero de repente la puerta se abrió dejándose ver a Santana y Kurt que habían salvado a la niña de aquel momento.

Alex aprovechó la ocasión para salir corriendo a una de las habitaciones.

**R:** _¡Alex no huyas! ¡De esta no te libras! _– gritó pero la niña ya hacía que no la escuchaba.

**S:** _¿Qué ha hecho ahora el pequeño diablo? _– preguntó mientras dejaba la compra sobre la mesa.

Rachel resopló y se levantó del sofá, no aguantaba más estrés, no dejaba de pensar en lo poco que valía.

La morena había perdido bastante confianza en sí misma, se había alejado y perdido de aquel camino que la llevaría a la fama. Ella siempre quiso brillar, pero de un día para otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio completamente perdida en aquella ciudad.

Nueva York, la ciudad de sus sueños, ella pensaba que allí todo se cumplía, pero nunca fue así.. Por lo menos para ella.

Habían pasado meses en los que estuvo buscando su sueño, pero nunca lo encontró, no de la manera que ella quería. Ella quería brillar, que los focos la apuntasen a ella, que le trajeses la ropa, que le cumpliesen sus recados, sin pasarse exigiendo ya que la morena no era ese tipo de personas desde que se graduó.

"_Céntrate Rachel_" – se decía una y otra vez cada día.

Se podría decir que no odiaba su trabajo por mucho que lo repitiese día tras día, pero no le gustaba hacerles recados a los demás, le dolía ver como ella no estaba sobre el escenario demostrando que tenía talento, ese talento que pedía a gritos salir de Rachel para enseñárselo a todo Nueva York.

Sin sus amigos y Alex no habría salido a delante y eso se lo agradecería toda su vida.

**R:** _Me ha empezado a hablar de forma misteriosa, me dijo que fuese al Winter.._

**K:** _¿Winter?_ – preguntó el chico hablado por primera vez – _Me suena de algo._

**S:** _Sí, y a mí.._

**R:** _Es una cafetería que está a unas manzanas de aquí, está más cerca que las otras a las que suelo ir, el café de allí es muy bueno ¿sabíais? Es increíble, no me había tomado un café tan bueno en mi vida.._

**K:** _Gracias, de verdad, ¿mis café que son para ti? Porque está claro que son los mejores.. – _presumía el chico.

**S:** _Ya empezamos Lady Hummel, tus cafés son buenos sí, pero no los mejores _– se sinceró y Kurt abrió la boca completamente ofendido – _Alguien tenía que decírtelo.._

Kurt se alejó de las dos ofendido y las señaló de manera amenzante.

**K:** _Ya vendréis a pedir café, ya.._ – las dijo - _¿Sabéis quién os lo va a preparar? ¡Yo no! _– exclamó dramáticamente haciendo reír a las chicas.

Después de un rato haciendo chistes sobre los cafés de Kurt acabaron recordando de qué estaban hablando al principio y entonces Santana fue la primera que reinició aquella conversación.

**S:** _¿Y qué más te ha dicho la renacuaja de Alex? _– preguntó.

**R:** _Pues.. Después de haberse emocionado tanto me preguntó "¿Habéis hablado?"_ – la imitó dejando a sus amigos completamente confundidos - _¿Hablar con quién? Primero me empezó a preguntar cosas como sí había salido todo bien.. No entiendo nada chicos._ – resopló – _Esta niña es un misterio._

Esperaba que sus amigos la llevaran la razón pero aquello nunca llegó, nada fue como ella esperaba, ellos tan solo se miraban, se mantenían la mirada como si se hablaran a través de ella. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse como platos y Rachel no comprendía que pasaba.

**R:** _¿Qué ocurre chicos?_ – preguntó asustada esas miradas no la gustaban nada.

**K:** _No puede ser.._ – balbuceó.

**S:** _Es imposible.. No es posible ¿Tú crees que.._

**K:** _No, no creo, no creo se habrá confundido.._

**S:**_ Oh dios.. Wow – _estaba impresionada.

Se susurraban el uno al otro para que Rachel no lo escuchase y esta comenzaba a desesperarse.

**R:** _¿Sabéis qué? Me he cansado de tanto cuchicheo y de tantas preguntas sin respuesta.. Me marcho a dar una vuelta donde nadie me oculte cosas _– dicho esto ató a Connor y salió de la casa con el perro dando un portazo.

¿Por qué todo el mundo la ocultaba cosas? ¿Dónde había quedado el "Nos lo contamos todo" de sus amigos?

No lo comprendía y comenzaba a molestarle demasiado, lo que más le molestaba de las personas era que la dejasen las cosas a medias y era justo lo que estaban haciendo con ella en ese mismo instante.

Caminaba junto a Connor que era un perro completamente atento a todo, pero siempre obedecía a lo que le decían.

Connor llegó por sorpresa y cuando digo por sorpresa es literalmente por sorpresa.

**1 año antes…**

Llamaron a la puerta del apartamento y Rachel fue la única que atendió aquella llamada.

_Paquete para.._ – buscó entre las hojas que llevaba – _Rachel Barbra Berry ¿está presente?_

**R:** _Sí, soy yo.._ – respondió confusa, no se esperaba ningún paquete.

_¡Qué suerte! en el otro pedido me han hecho esperar un poco.._ – rió – _Aquí tiene el paquete _– lo señaló con el bolígrafo que portaba – _le aconsejo que tenga cuidado porque es frágil y probablemente la sorprenda_ – sonrió – _me han mandado rápidamente a traérselo._

**R:** _¿Qué es?_ – se mostró curiosa.

_Creo que eso dejaré que lo descubra usted_ – reía de nuevo – _al fin y al cabo el paquete es para usted señorita.._ – miró la hoja de nuevo – _Berry._

**R:**_ ¿Quién lo envía?_

_Pues la verdad es que no lo pone, no se sabe quien lo ha enviado. – _respondió.

**R:** _Vale.._ – el chico llevó el paquete grande hasta la mesa donde lo dejó y volvió tendiéndole un pequeño cuaderno a Rachel - _¿Qué pasa?_

_Debe firmarme aquí señorita_ – sonrió y Rachel firmó corriendo – _Bueno me marcho ya.. La persona que le haya enviado esto debe tenerla bastante cariño eh.. No lo desaproveche, ¡nos vemos!_ – cerró la puerta y se marchó.

La morena se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando fijamente el paquete.

¿Qué sería?

**R:**_ ¿Y si es una bomba?_ – se asustó.

Ella siempre tan dramática..

**R:** _¿Se acaba de mover? _– se asustó aun más mientras caminaba hacia la enorme caja que estaba sobre la mesa – _Dios mío, qué miedo.. Me mata la curiosidad_ – se alejó dando vueltas de un lado para otro – _Pero si no lo abres nunca sabrás que es, Rachel.._ – se dijo y se acercó de nuevo al paquete dispuesta a abrirlo.

Comenzó a quitar la cinta que permanecía en las posibles aberturas de la caja hasta que la consiguió abrir.

**R:** _¡Oh dios!_ – exclamó emocionada mientras un pequeño cachorro comenzaba a lamerle la cara - _¡Un perro!_

**En las calles de Nueva York [Actualmente]**

Esa duda siempre quedaría en su conciencia, nunca supo quien la envió aquel paquete pero sabía que era el mejor regalo que jamás la habían hecho.

¿Quién sería? No lo sabía pero aun esperaba la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Se mantuvo pensando y recordando toda esta historia mientras caminaba por las calles llenas de transeúntes, y por esa razón no vio a la persona que iba cantando y pegando saltos por la calle y se chocaron sin poder evitarlo.

_¡Auch! ¡Vaya golpe! _– rió la chica que aun se mantenía en el suelo.

**R:** _Dios lo siento mucho, no iba mirando por donde iba, tenía la cabeza en otros sitios.._ – la tendió la mano para ayudarla a que se levantase – _De verdad que lo sien.._

Su cara, una cara que no veía desde hace muchos años y que había comenzado a echar de menos.

Y justo hablando de sorpresas, esta fue otra de las que se llevó Rachel aquel día.

**R:** _Britt.. ¿Brittany?_ – preguntó y su sonrisa no tardó en llegar.

* * *

><p><strong><span>TWITTER:<span> **_**GleeksCM**_


	16. Erick

**True Story**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>******************

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "True Story"<strong>_

_¡Auch! ¡Vaya golpe! _– rió la chica que aun se mantenía en el suelo.

**R:** _Dios lo siento mucho, no iba mirando por donde iba, tenía la cabeza en otros sitios.._ – la tendió la mano para ayudarla a que se levantase – _De verdad que lo sien.._

Su cara, una cara que no veía desde hace muchos años y que había comenzado a echar de menos.

Y justo hablando de sorpresas, esta fue otra de las que se llevó Rachel aquel día.

**R:** _Britt.. ¿Brittany?_ – preguntó y su sonrisa no tardó en llegar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

**R: **_¡Brittany! Oh dios mío cuanto tiempo. – _no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

**B:** _¡Rachie! Te he echado de menos, dios mío que ilusión._ – gritó eufórica saltando a los brazos de la morena.

**R: **_Estás muy cambiada por lo que veo_ – sonrío mientras inspeccionaba a la chica – _Madre mía, ya no me acordaba de cómo eras_ – bromeó.

**B:** _Tú también estás muy cambiada, Rach_ – la volvía a abrazar – _pensé que nunca jamás volverías a crecer, en la secundaria pensé que eras un enano de los bosques pero bueno, mi inteligencia creo que ha mejorado un poco._ – sonrió.

Y sonrió como una niña pequeña, haciendo que Rachel aumentara aun más su sonrisa, recordaba a aquella rubia que todo el día iba pensando que todo eran arcoíris y unicornios.

**R:** _Ya veo.. Y bueno ¿qué tal haces aquí en Nue.._

_¿Nos vamos cariño? _ – preguntó un chico que llegó y abrazó por la espalda a Brittany.

El chico era alto, rubio, era como Sam Evans de la secundaria, pero con la boca mucho más reducida, con una boca normal. El chico era atractivo pero Rachel quedó completamente confusa ya que entre Santana y Brittany siempre hubo algo más que una simple amistad.

¿Quién era ese y por qué la estaba abrazando por la espalda?

**B:** _Oh, perdona Rachel_ – se disculpó al ver que no los había presentado – _este es mi novio Erick, nos conocimos aquí en Nueva York en la clase de baile y bueno.. ya sabes_ – rió – _Erick esta es Rachel una muy buena amiga del instituto…_

**R:** _¿Insinúas que ahora ya no lo soy?_ – interrumpió fingiendo que estaba ofendida.

**B:** _Sabes que lo sigues siendo Rachie.._ – la abrazó – _Ya verás cuando le cuente a.._

_Siento interrumpiros pero.. cariño _– miró a Brittany – _debemos irnos ya._

A Rachel escuchar esto la entristeció demasiado, ella no quería decirle adiós a Brittany, así que decidieron quedar en el Winter por la noche, ya que habría una fiesta allí.

"_Puedes decirle a Kurt que venga, si quieres._" – recordó que le dijo Britt.

**R:** _Menos mal que solo a Kurt.. – _recordó que Santana no pasaría la noche en casa, tenía el camino despejado.

Después de haber pensando cómo podría convencer a Kurt para ir a aquella fiesta llegó a casa y después de horas y horas aguantando las discusiones de Kurt y Alex consiguió convencerle.

**K:** _¿Debería ponerme el traje rosa fucsia, el azul neón o el amarillo fuerte?_ – el chico no se decidía.

**R:** _¿No tienes nada normal?_

Kurt no respondió con palabras solamente la miró con cara de obviedad.. Él no tenía nada normal.

**R:** _Vale lo pillo.. _– pensó – _Amarillo fuerte._

**En el Winter..**

Kurt,Erick,Britt y Rachel llevaban ya varias horas bailando y charlando en aquella fiesta nocturna que se celebraba en el Winter, se lo estaban pasando muy bien, recordando viejos tiempos de la graduación, los tres se hicieron muy amigos en el pasado antes de que cada uno tomara un camino diferente, menos Kurt y Rachel.

**E:** _Voy a por algo para tomar ¿quieres algo muñeca?_ – le preguntó a Brittany.

**B:** _No tranquilo, gracias._ – sonrió.

**K:** _A mí no me quedaría bien lo de "muñeca" ¿verdad?_ – bromeó.

**R:** _No.._ – negó – _quedó claro cuando mantuviste esa conversación con aquel chico de la tienda de discos por teléfono.._ – dijo y todos rieron – _Voy a por un té, me estoy estresando con tanto ruido._

**K:** _¿Cómo estás amorcito?_ – preguntó Kurt bromeando a Brittany cuando Rachel ya caminaba hacia la barra.

**B:** _Mmm.. Rachel tiene razón, no te queda bien_ – rió.

La morena ya había llegado a la barra donde se encontraba Erick quien la sonrió al verla llegar.

**R:** _Parece que las cosas van bien entre vosotros dos eh.._

**E:** _Sí, muy bien _– sonrió – _de hecho voy a pedirla que se venga a vivir conmigo._

**R:** _¡Dios mío! _– no podía creérselo.

"_¿Desde cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas?" – _se preguntaba la morena.

**E:** _¿Qué te parece la idea?_

**R:** _Es.. _– no podía hablar - _¡Fantástica!_ – exclamo sin pensar - _¿Cuándo vas a pedírselo?_

**E:** _Esta noche más tarde, pero no le comentes nada. – _pidió el chico.

Rachel dudaba pues ella siempre creyó que Santana y Brittany iban a ser una futura pareja, pero todo parecía haber cambiado y ella no quería que eso ocurriese.

**R:** _¡Te lo juro, palabra palabra! – _mintió_ – ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Pero oye, sobretodo no la compres flores ¿vale? Porque se echa a llorar cuando se mueren y luego organiza un funeral y pff.. – _resopló.

Erick solo se limitó a reír y se despidió de los tres ya que debía marcharse a hacer unos recados con sus amigos.

Rachel volvía a sentarse en la mesa donde antes estaba con sus amigos, portaba el té que había pedido y siguió conversando con ellos.

**B:** _Oye chicos.. ¿Qué películas vamos a ver? ¿Por qué yo prefiero las de Disney.._

**R:** _Erick va a pedirte que vivas con él _– soltó de repente interrumpiéndola.

Brittany se quedó sorprendida, no sabía que decir.

**B:** _¿Enserio?_

**R:**_ Me lo acaba de decir hace un rato, me ha pedido que no dijera nada pero si no te lo digo reviento – _dijo angustiada.

**B:** _No me lo puedo creer._

**K:** _Ni yo, ¿no es muy pronto para eso?_

**B:** _Sí creo que sí.. Pero ya.._ – balbuceó – _ya lo pensaré.._

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que Rachel lo rompió.

**R:** _Pero él te lo va a pedir esta noche.. ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

**B:** _No lo sé.._ – pensó rápidamente – _Pedirte que hables con él._

Rachel se quedó estática, no se esperaba esa petición.

**R:** _¿Por qué yo?_ – dijo resignada.

**B:** _Porque tú tienes pánico al compromiso, habla con él y asústale, haz que sea un hombre._ – dijo haciendo reír al resto.

**R:** _Está bien.._

Brittany decidió no marcharse con ellos aquella noche, Kurt se volvió solo a casa ya que Rachel decidió ir a dar un paseo, era extraño ya que eran las cuatro de la mañana en Nueva York y había poca gente por la calle.

No sabía porque había decidido dar una vuelta a aquellas altas horas pero no la importaba.

Hacía frio en la calle no iba muy abrigada pero no le daba importancia, decidió ir hacia un pequeño parque que había cerca, se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a columpiarse en él.

Sonrió porque su mente voló 10 años atrás, recordó todo lo que la había llevado hasta allí y entonces miles de recuerdos inundaron su cabeza.

"_¿Quién es ella?_"

"_Yo me llamo Quinn, encantada_"

"_¿Te gusta la fotografía?_"

"_Tú eres Beth ¿no?"_

"_Quizás se marche años allí"_

"_Quinn ¡Has vuelto!"_

"_Me marcho Rachel…"_

"_Te estaré esperando" _

**R:** _Y yo a ti.._

Las lagrimas habían inundado los ojos de Rachel pero no lo suficiente como para no dejarla ver algo que la cambiaría la noche, por completo.

Una chica de altura media caminaba por las aceras de Nueva York, era rubia, reconocía esa forma de andar, reconocía ese pelo, esas piernas, esos brazos, esa espalda..

Puede que sea una locura pero ella..

No la había olvidado, y nunca lo haría.

**R:** _¿Quinn?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Tranquilos, Quinn llegará pronto o quién sabe.. Quizás ya llegó y nadie se dio cuenta, ni siquiera Rachel... No digo más, no digo nada más.**

**Este capitulo debo decir que estaba un poco de relleno, no me ha gustado mucho ya que tiene bastante dialogo aunque es lo que me gusta a mí.**

**¿Qué ha pasado con Brittany? ¿Un novio? ¿Rachel no cumple sus promesas porque sino explota?**

**El novio de Britt imaginároslo más o menos como Alex Pettyfer.**

**Quinn ya llega no os desesperéis.**

**Un beso.**

****TWITTER:**_**GleeksCM**_**

**_**Mis ayudantes secuaces: cfstanakatic & PawsUpForGaga2**_**


	17. Twister

**True Story**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>********************_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "True Story"<strong>_

Una chica de altura media caminaba por las aceras de Nueva York, era rubia, reconocía esa forma de andar, reconocía ese pelo, esas piernas, esos brazos, esa espalda..

Puede que sea una locura pero ella..

No la había olvidado, y nunca lo haría.

**R:** _¿Quinn?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

**R:** _No, es.. Es imposible que éste aquí_ – pensó – _No es posible que sea ella porque como dijo su madre se marchaba a Nueva York…_ - su voz de apagó al momento que se dio cuenta de aquello - _¡Nueva York! ¡Estamos en la misma ciudad! Es.. Es posible que sea ella _– se levanto corriendo del columpio y salió corriendo tras aquella chica.

Todo estaba bien iluminado en Nueva York pero por aquellas calles no había nadie, todo estaba vacío, recordó que aun eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, quizás Kurt estaba empezando a preocuparse por ella así que decidió llamarle mientras seguía caminando por aquellas calles en busca de la chica.

**K:** _¿Dónde demonios estás, Rachel? Son las cuatro de la mañana.._ – la regañó - _¿Has ido a hablar con Erick sobre Britt o qué?_

**R:** _No, no he ido a hablar con él, estará de servicio o quién sabe.. Por cierto, ¿Britt se ha ido contigo al final o no? No escuché lo que dijo así que me fui y me olvide de despedirme._ – se lamentó.

**K:** _No, no se fue conmigo, dijo que ésta noche se iría a su apartamento que comparte con alguien, una buena amiga creo que dijo.. Bueno cielo, tengo que colgar me muero de sueño y como Alex me escuche vendrá a insistir en que juguemos al Twister.._– resopló haciendo reír a Rachel – _Vuelve pronto, te quiero._

**R:** _Yo también te quiero, adiós._ – se despidió.

Comenzó a mirar hacia los lados de aquella calle, no había nadie..

¿Dónde se habría metido la chica? No estaba por ninguna parte, la calle estaba vacía, siguió caminando hasta llegar al Winter, donde decidió pararse a mirar por el escaparate, las luces del local estaban encendidas.

"_¿Qué hacen encendidas las luces a estas horas?"_ – pensó.

Comenzó a mirar a través del cristal y vio miles de imágenes de diferentes lugares de Nueva York, cosa que la impresionó demasiado.

Parecían fotos profesionales, hechas por una persona a la que realmente le apasionaba todo aquello. Las imágenes transmitían algo más que.. Monumentos, arte..

Transmitían sentimientos, en alguna que otra foto transmitía nostalgia, otras felicidad, la belleza de cada imagen dejó a Rachel embobada, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que un chico estaba mirándola desde dentro de la cafetería.

El chico abrió la puerta y salió para acercarse a Rachel.

_¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita? _– preguntó.

Rachel se asustó ya que al haberse quedado mirando aquellas fotografías todo su mundo se quedó en silencio y ahora alguien parecía haber roto aquello. Se giró y lo miró.

Era un chico alto, con el pelo marrón bastante corto, sus ojos eran azules y tenían ese toque que los hacían especiales, brillaban y mucho. Tenía algo de barba, pero no mucha, algo así como una barba que no ha sido afeitada durante unos cuantos días.

El chico era muy guapo, demasiado diría yo, pero eso no importa aquí lo que importa es la opinión de Rachel.

Para Rachel también era bastante guapo pero no lo suficiente, nunca llamaría la atención de Rachel, ya que ella solo tenía ojo para las chicas.

La vida amorosa de Rachel fue bastante nula, se podría decir que únicamente salió con 2 personas en aquellos dos años y no como algo serio, aunque ella lo intentó. Cuando se presentó a unos cuantos castings para algunas obras, en uno de ellos se encontró con una chica que la llamó bastante la atención.

Becca, era una chica de pelo negro con un cuerpo bastante.. Bastante espectacular para Rachel la verdad y eso la llevó a la locura.

Rachel ya había mantenido relaciones de todo tipo, lo que menos le gustaba era no experimentar. Desde que llegó a Nueva York experimento todo tipo de cosas, así que no hay nada que Rachel Barbra Berry no conozca.

Bueno en realidad sí que había una cosa que Rachel no conocía..

¿Ella sabía el qué? Probablemente sí..

Que digo, pues claro que lo sabía.

Lo que Rachel Berry no conocía era la sensación de sentirse querida, de sentir que alguien la amaba, de aquel sentimiento mutuo del que hablaban las personas.

Las personas hablaban de amor, de sentimientos que te hacen sentirte como en el cielo, y ella no conocía aquello. Ella lo sabía, sabía que solo había llegado a sentirse de esa manera hace 10 años.

Hace 10 años justo cuando una chica rubia apareció en su vida, Quinn Fabray le tocó el alma a Rachel Berry y eso nunca lo olvidaría. Por mucho que lo intentase siempre estuvo en su mente, quizás no estaba enamorada del todo, no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que quería a Quinn en su vida, la quería de nuevo con ella, como amistad, como fuera.

_Señorita_ – la llamó, Rachel se había quedado en shock pensando – _Oiga, ¿está usted bien?_ –se preocupó – Emm.. ¿Dana? ¡Dana, ven aquí!

**D:** _¿Qué pasa, Mark? _– llegó corriendo.

**M:** _Que ésta chica se ha quedado como.. Como en shock, ayúdame ¿qué hacemos?_ – intentó mover a Rachel pero Dana le metió un guantazo en la mano antes de que lo hiciera.

**D:** _¡Qué haces, no la toques! ¿Nunca has oído eso de que no hay que tocar a los que se quedan así?_

**M: **_¿Eso no era con los sonámbulos? _– dijo rascándose la cabeza como si la información no le llegase al cerebro, Dana solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

No sabían qué hacer para sacar a Rachel de aquel trance, pero a Dana se la ocurrió una idea.

**D: **_Quizás si la damos un guantazo reaccio.._

**R:** _¿Qué ha pasado?_ – reaccionó de inmediato haciendo reír a Dana y a Mark.

**M:** _Vaya, buen truco Dana_ – la guiñó el ojo y volvió a dentro de la cafetería.

Dana se quedó un rato mirando a Rachel que seguía mirando las fotografías en silencio, no sabía por qué pero aquellas imágenes la traían recuerdos, una sensación extraña.

Justo cuando iba a volver a dentro la voz de la morena la sorprendió.

**R:** _Esas fotografías son muy bonitas.._ – dijo.

Dana al escuchar eso volvió sus pasos y se paró junto a Rachel para observarlas.

**D:** _La verdad es que sí lo son, las hizo una chica hace tiempo pero bueno, ella.. No sé explicarlo, es un caso bastante especial o eso me comentaron, bueno yo soy nueva aquí así que no tengo mucha idea de la historia.._

**R:** _¿Cómo se llama esa chica?_

"_¿Por qué tanto interés Rachel?_" – se preguntó – "_Pareces una loca, que primero se queda media hora tensa sin decir una mierda, y ahora pregunta por alguien que ni conoce, bien Rachel, bien."_

**D:** _Pues.._ – pensó – _Esa chica se llama.. emm.. ¿Cómo era?_ – pensaba y pensaba pero parecía no acordarse y Rachel comenzaba a desesperarse - _¡Ah sí! Se llama.._

**M:** _¡Dana se te van a quemar las tortitas! ¡Corre a apagar esto! _– gritaba Mark desde dentro.

**D:** _Me tengo que marchar corriendo, espero que vuelvas pronto y bueno que te tomes un café te lo aconsejo, la chica que hizo las fotos siempre le da un toque especial al café_ – decía a toda prisa mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta – _"El toque especial del Winter" lo llama, muy original _– rió - _¡Te lo recomiendo! _– gritó ya desde dentro de la cafetería.

Vaya que chica más maja ¿no?

¿No? Vale, nadie me responde, como soy la narradora omnisciente..

Esperar un momento..

¿Vosotros también os habéis dado cuenta?

Porque Rachel y yo sí..

_**#Flashback **_

_¿Qué va a pedir?_ – preguntó una chica que parecía trabajar allí, pero ésta parecía estar más a otras cosas que a la clienta, así que ni la miró.

**R:** _Un café con leche de soja para llevar, si puede ser.._ – respondió con pocas ganas.

"_¿Con el toque especial del Winter o sin él?_" – lo apuntó en su libreta mientras seguía sin mirarla.

Rachel resopló, lo menos que necesitaba era mantener conversación con alguien.

**R:** _Sorpréndeme.._

_**Fin del #Flashback**_

¿Sería la misma chica? Rachel estaba segura de que si lo era, la chica que hizo aquellas fotografías tan preciosas era la misma persona que le preparó a Rachel el mejor café que había probado en su vida.

Volvió la vista a las imágenes y allí se quedó otro buen rato.

**R:** _Descubriré quién eres, eso ni lo dudes._

Después de decir esto se marchó para volver a casa, ella debía descansar un poco, ya que no podía ni mantenerse de pie por culpa del sueño.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

**A:** _Rach, ¿juegas al Twister?_ – preguntó la niña que estaba junto a Kurt desayunando nada más ver a Rachel salir de la habitación.

Kurt soltó el tenedor corriendo y se levantó.

**K:** _Creo que me voy a la ducha.._ – y dicho esto salió corriendo de allí.

**A:** _Cobarde.._ – murmuró – _Bueno dime, ¿juegas?_

Rachel solo le limitó a bostezar y a negar con la cabeza.

**A:** _Uuuh, esa cara dice muchas cosas.._ – canturreó bromeando - _¿Qué hiciste ayer?_

**R: **_Salí de "fiesta" – _hizo comillas _– con Britt y Kurt – _vio como Alex levantó las cejas de manera extraña y negó rápidamente_ – No paso nada de esas cosas raras que tú piensas, enana – _se rió.

**A:** _¿Eso es todo?_ – sabía que eso no era todo lo que hizo Rachel la noche anterior.

**R:** _Fui al Winter, era raro que estuviese abierto a esas horas.. _– al escuchar la palabra "_Winter_" Alex puso toda su atención en lo que Rachel decía – _Y vi unas fotografías que.. Pff_ – se emocionó al recordarlas – _Eran increíbles ¿sabes?_

**A:** _¿Quién hizo las fotografías?_ – intentaba sacar más información de aquello.

**R:** _No lo sé, me dijeron que una chica que trabaja allí pero.._

**A:** _¿Pero? _– Rachel se mantuvo pensando – _¿Pero qué?_ – se quejó como una niña pequeña, más pequeña de lo que era ya.

**R:** _Me explicaron que esa chica era un caso bastante especial, no sé ¿y si está loca y se desahoga con la fotografía? – _se asustó_ – eso sería raro.._

Chicos, Rachel Berry siempre será así de dramática yo desde luego ya me he acostumbrado.. Creo que todos también, espero.

**A:** _Averigua que es lo que le ocurre a esa chica.._

**R:** _¿Por qué tanto interés?_ – preguntó extrañada.

**A:** _¿Y tú por qué tanto interés?_ – intentó salir ganando.

Rachel se quedó pensando, la niña tenía razón..

¿Por qué tenía tanto interés con esa chica? Si ni siquiera la conocía, es más, ni siquiera sabía quién era.

**R:** _Touché – _se quedó en silencio _– Oye, ¿sabes algo de Santana?_

**A:**_ Dijo que se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones o eso dijo, yo creo que está con alguna chica.. _

**R:** _Ya somos dos que pensamos lo mismo.._

**A:** _He quedado con Britt _– dijo mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

**R:** _Creía que iba a estar con su compañera de piso_ _hoy_ – pensó.

**A:** _Su compañera hoy trabajaba así que se aburre y ha decidido quedar conmigo, yo siempre la segunda opción.. _– se quejó resoplando – _Me llevo a Connor_ – llamó al perro que había estado durmiendo todo el tiempo y lo ató - _Si te aburres ve al Winter te lo aconsejo _– dijo guiñándole el ojo a Rachel y después de eso salió del apartamento.

"_Que pesada esta niña con el Winter"_ – pensó Rachel.

**R:** _Bueno, no es mala idea._ – dicho esto se marchó hacia el café.

Rachel pensó en todo lo que le había ocurrido en aquel lugar, se acabó mudando a Nueva York con Santana y Kurt, como siempre lo había imaginado, había encontrado a Alex una niña que le había cambiado la vida por completo, tenía que reconocer que sin ella ahora mismo no sería lo que era.

Rachel mantenía contacto con sus padres cada semana, siempre recibía una llamada de ellos para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y de que todo marchaba a la perfección.

Santana siempre fue la misma, cerrada para muchas personas, pero para ellos nunca lo era, había demasiada confianza, una confianza de hermanos aunque podríamos decir confianza de hermanas ¿no?

Quiero decir.. Rachel,Santana,Alex,Kurt..

Kurt puede ser considerado como hermana para Santana, ya que siempre valía para dar consejos, pero daba los consejos que siempre daba una chica. Que Kurt Hummel diese un consejo de hombre era un caso excepcional así que ya sabéis a que me refiero con confianza de "hermanas"

Rachel siempre pensaba algo de Kurt, y es que siempre sería el mismo, el mismo del instituto así que poco tenía que describir de él.

Y así entre pensamientos es como llegó Rachel a la cafetería, nada más entrar sintió un escalofrío, pero no uno malo, se sentía como en casa, sentía aquel sitio como un hogar y no sabía por qué.

Saludó a Dana y a Mark con una sonrisa que correspondieron al momento y se sentó en una de las mesas que estaba junto a un gran ventanal.

Se mantuvo allí mirando por el ventanal la cantidad de personas que paseaban por las calles, personas que iban con destinos diferentes, quizás buenos o quizás malos. Rachel Berry no era negativa, había pasado por muchas cosas malas y ya no le asustaba nada.

"_¿Qué es lo peor que me puede pasar?_" – se preguntó Rachel con un sonrisa mientras seguía embobada mirando.

_¿Qué va a pedir?_ – preguntó una camarera que trabajaba allí.

Rachel no se fijó en quién era, no era una persona a la que le importase mucho quién la iba a servir.

**R:** _Un café con leche de soja, por favor. – _respondió.

_¿Se lo va a llevar o lo va a tomar aquí? – _preguntó de nuevo, parecía alegre al hablar.

**R:** _Lo tomaré aquí, gracias_ – decía con una sonrisa pero aún sin mirarla, su voz sonaba suave y eso la sacó una sonrisa.

Se la escuchó tatarear alegre mientras apuntaba en su libreta y Rachel sonrió aún más.

_¿Con el toque especial del Winter o sin él?_ – preguntó y justo en ese momento Rachel levantó la cabeza rápidamente al darse cuenta de la conversación que mantuvo con Dana el día anterior.

"_¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar Rachel Berry?_" – esa pregunta pasó por su cabeza a mucha velocidad y entonces reaccionó.

**R:** _Q.._

La chica solo se limitó a mirarla extrañada por su actitud con su ceja característica levantada.

**R:** _¿Quinn?_ – tartamudeó - _¿Eres tú?_ – no se lo podía creer.

La chica se sorprendió.

**Q:** _Sí, soy yo _– sonrió aún sorprendida - _¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar? _

_**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_

_**¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NA: ¿Sorprendidos? Yo también, bueno aquí está el capítulo, he tardado una eternidad pero ando en semanas bastante complicadas como para subir capítulos, así que si tardo bastante lo siento mucho, eso sí no pienso abandonar la historia bajo ningún concepto si se os ha pasado por la cabeza al ver que tardaba tanto en subir.****_

_****Espero que os esté gustando y espero no decepcionaros.****_

_****Un beso.****_

****TWITTER:**_**GleeksCM**_**


	18. Impactos

**True Story**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>********************_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "True Story"<strong>_

_¿Con el toque especial del Winter o sin él?_ – preguntó y justo en ese momento Rachel levantó la cabeza rápidamente al darse cuenta de la conversación que mantuvo con Dana el día anterior.

"_¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar Rachel Berry?_" – esa pregunta pasó por su cabeza a mucha velocidad y entonces reaccionó.

**R:** _Q.._

La chica solo se limitó a mirarla extrañada por su actitud con su ceja característica levantada.

**R:** _¿Quinn?_ – tartamudeó - _¿Eres tú?_ – no se lo podía creer.

La chica se sorprendió.

**Q:** _Sí, soy yo _– sonrió aún sorprendida - _¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar? _

_**Rachel Barbra Berry.**_

_**¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

"_Y es que en la vida hay momentos que impactan de verdad y te hacen plantearte muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, pensar en cómo seguirá todo desde ese mismo momento._"

**Q:** _¿Hola?_ – dijo al ver que la chica estaba completamente en shock - _¿Está usted bien?_

Rachel al escuchar aquel "_usted_" salió del trance aunque no del todo.

**R:** _Quinn, soy yo Rachel.._ – respondió como pudo.

**Q:** _Encantada de conocerte, Rachel_ – sonrió mientras estiraba la mano.

"_¿Qué está diciendo?_" – pensó Rachel.

**R:** _¿Encantada de conocerme?_ – rió nerviosa y un tanto extrañada - _¿Enserio Quinn? Anda deja las bromas de ese tipo, sabes que no me gustan.. _

**Q:** _No entiendo.._

**R:** _Te he echado tanto de menos.._ – la interrumpió y fue directa a darla un abrazo pero ésta se apartó de manera suave pero rápidamente.

**Q:** _Oye, no sé quién eres sinceramente_ – no borró la sonrisa pero ya no era tan intensa como antes, ahora su cara representaba desconcierto – _No soy de abrazar al momento de conocer a alguien la verdad_ – rió un poco mientras se acariciaba el cuello.

**R:** _¿De qué estás hablando?_ – susurró.

Quinn no sabía quién era aquella chica de poca altura, lo que más la desconcertó fue la confianza que tomó al principio cuando Rachel iba a darle aquel abrazo.

Pero Quinn no era agresiva ni mucho menos así que se limitó a apartarse un poco al momento.

Parecía que iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

_¡Quinn te necesitan en las demás mesas, por favor date prisa!_ – pidió una voz procedente de la pequeña cocina.

**Q:** _Oye, me tengo que marchar pero _– le tocó el hombro a Rachel de manera amistosa – _encantada de conocerte…_ - pensó.

**R:** _Rachel.._ – susurró con la voz entrecortada.

**Q:** _Eso, Rachel _– sonrió – _Espero volver a verte pronto_ – y dicho esto se marchó a atender a las demás mesas.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_ – se preguntaba Rachel una y otra vez – _"Me ha tratado como a una extraña.."_

Rachel caminó hacia la barra en busca de alguien y no paró hasta que por fin lo encontró.

**R:** _Mark,_ – llamó su atención y el chico se acercó a hablar con ella – _no te conozco lo sé, pero necesito que me hagas un favor._

**M:** _Tú me dirás_ – dijo con una sonrisa.

Rachel pensó en cómo sacar información de todo esto y una vez que se le ocurrió preguntó.

**R:** _Tu llevas más tiempo aquí ¿no?_ – el chico asintió - _¿Hace cuanto que Quinn trabaja aquí?_

El chico pensó.

**M:** _Yo diría que lleva unos 3 años creo yo, bueno es que el caso de Quinn es extraño.._

**R: **_Cuéntame lo que sepas por favor _– le rogó y entonces el chico entendió que Rachel iba muy enserio con todo esto, así que se sentó junto a ella en una mesa y comenzó a contarle.

**M:** _Hace más de 3 años, antes de que Quinn comenzase a trabajar aquí, venía todos los días, conocía a los camareros y a casi todos, a mi no mucho, ya que casi nunca tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella, incluso un día trajo unas fotografías para decorar el café que son esas que puedes ver ahí – _le señaló las imágenes y Rachel se limitó a sonreír – _luego ya no vino más, comenzaban a pasar los días y no venía, pasaron meses y meses, hasta que un día volvió.._

**R:** _¿Y qué más pasó?_

**M:** _Volvió, pero ya no era la misma.._ – Rachel se desconcertó – _Se presentó ante todos, volvía a decirnos a cada uno "Soy Quinn Fabray, encantada" pero nosotros ya la conocíamos, sabíamos quién era.._ – suspiró – _Pasaban los días ella venía aquí tomaba su café y admiraba de vez en cuando "sus" fotografías_ – remarcó el _sus_ - _¿Sabes lo que le preguntó un día a Dana?_ – Rachel negó con la cabeza lentamente, no tenía palabras – "_¿Quién ha hecho esas fotografías? Son hermosas_" – rió pero era más una risa triste.

**R:** _No entiendo nada.._ – se tapó la cara con las manos – _No lo entiendo, llevo 10 años sin verla y ahora que por fin la encuentro, soy una extraña para ella_ – le caían las lagrimas por las mejillas - _¿Qué está ocurriendo?_ – sollozó mientras miraba como Quinn le sonreía a los clientes.

Mark no aguantaba ver a Rachel así, le estaba partiendo el corazón el verla llorar.

El chico sabía que Rachel realmente le tenía aprecio a Quinn y que había una conexión pasada entre ellas, lo sabía porque Rachel se lo estaba demostrando en ese mismo momento.

**M:** _Conozco a alguien que podrá ayudarte, sé que te podrá ayudar porque cuando Quinn volvió todos comenzamos a preocuparnos por ella y contactamos con su médico.._ – busco una tarjeta en su cartera – _Ella te explicará que es lo que le ocurre, yo no puedo decirte más.._ – le entregó la tarjeta a Rachel y se marchó después de darla un pequeño abrazo.

**R: **_Doctora Spencer Drake.._ – leyó antes de llamar a un taxi para ir en busca de la respuesta.

"_Cada uno de nosotros es la suma de todos los momentos que hemos pasado, junto a todas las personas que hemos conocido y esos son los momentos que forman nuestra historia, nuestra vida. Esos recuerdos que se repiten en nuestra cabeza una y otra vez.. Esos momentos que impactan.._" – eran los pensamientos de Rachel Berry.

Llegó al hospital, localizó a la Doctora Spencer y después de miles de impactos y shocks para Rachel, obtuvo la respuesta a todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo.

La respuesta a lo que había tambaleado su mundo de tal manera que ahora había perdido toda la razón.

Salió corriendo de allí con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía dejar de sollozar, sus ojos eran cataratas.

Ella ya no sería la misma, no podía porque la razón por la que ahora era así, ya no estaba con ella.

**S:** _¡Rachel!_ – corría tras ella - _¡Espera!_ – llegó y la paró.

**R:** _Usted dijo que todo iba a ir bien, al principio me explicó que iba a ir bien._ – lloraba - _¡Dime que volverá a estar bien!_ – gritó.

**S:** _Una colisión cerebral no es como un hueso roto, el cerebro es menos previsible_ – explicó intentando calmarla – _a veces según como el tejido inflamado presione contra el cráneo puede provocar una cierta discapacidad…_

**R:** _¿Cierta discapacidad?_ – interrumpió alzando la voz – _¡Ella no se acuerda de mi! _

**S:** _El accidente puede provocar confusión, pérdida de memoria, cambios de estado.._

**R:** _¿Qué?_ – no podía creérselo.

**S:** _Pero es normal.._ – intentó explicarla.

**R:** _¿Normal? No me recuerda, no recuerda a nadie, tuvo un accidente, yo no estuve allí.. ¡Debía estar con ella! No la debí haber dejado marchar.. _– gritaba desesperada.

**S:** _Puede que algún día recuerde, la probabilidad.._

**R:** _La probabilidad es una entre un millón.._ – decía – _Lleva tres años así, ¿quién me asegura que se recuperará? ¿Quién me asegura que volverá a estar bien?_ – pensó - _¿Y su familia? ¿La recuerda?_

Spencer intento recordar, el caso de Quinn fue bastante chocante para ella, ya que fue el primer caso que estuvo en sus manos.

**S:** _Tiene pequeñas secuelas y tiene algunos pequeños recuerdos de su familia, pero no demasiados, casi no los ha visto. _-dijo esto último en un susurro.

Rachel respiró profundo y volvió a hablar.

**R:** _Si no se acuerda de su familia es imposible que se acuerde de mi.._ – susurró de manera entrecortada.

**S:** _Rachel solo le pido que no la de mucha información de un solo tirón, ya que podría empeorarlo todo, trátela normal y deje que los recuerdos aparezcan solos, yo lo siento de verdad.. Solo hay que tener esperan.._

**R:** _¿Esperanza? ¿Fé?_ – la preguntó de manera irónica – _Yo ya he perdido toda la fé en esto, no hay esperanzas que me queden ya.._ – se marchó de allí corriendo mientras las lagrimas caían.

"_Mi única teoría es que esos momentos impactantes definen quienes somos, pero lo que nunca había pensando es.._"

"_¿Y si un día ya no pudieras recordar ninguno de ellos?_"

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NA: ****_**Después de ver una película que me impactó realmente, me propuse escribir este capitulo, espero que os éste gustando, la historia tiene mucho juego desde aquí, sé que quizás no os lo esperabais pero ya iremos descubriendo que ha pasado con cierta rubia. **

**- Godsavethequinn: ¿Es alguna de tus teorías? Puede que si Jaja. ¿Extraterrestres? ¿Lavado de cerebro? OMG. Realmente me ha impresionado que pienses eso, jaja, ante todo lo que no es este fic es surrealista, quizás es cierto que lo de los extraterrestres hubiese sido divertido pero no vamos a hacerle eso a la pobre rubia D: Ya bastante tiene.. (Espero más comentarios tuyos sobre que te parece la historia, eh :D)  
><strong>

**- PaigerAndAris: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te esté gustando y no desesperes que aquí está la actualización :)**

_**Bueno aquí me despido, ya sabéis que cuantos más reviews tenga la historia actualizaré antes o me propondré hacer los capítulos más largos.. Esto no es soborno ni mucho menos eh, ya sabéis que me encanta saber que os parece la historia así que espero vuestro comentarios.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_******TWITTER: **_**GleeksCM**_****_


	19. Amigas

**True Story**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><em><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>********************_****

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "True Story"<strong>_

**S:** _Rachel solo te pido que no la des mucha información de un solo tirón, ya que podría empeorarlo todo, trátala normal y deja que los recuerdos aparezcan solos, yo lo siento de verdad.. Solo hay que tener esperan.._

**R:** _¿Esperanza? ¿Fé?_ – la preguntó de manera irónica – _Yo ya he perdido toda la fé en esto, no hay esperanzas que me queden ya.._ – se marchó de allí corriendo mientras las lagrimas caían.

"_Mi única teoría es que esos momentos impactantes definen quienes somos, pero lo que nunca había pensando es.._"

"_¿Y si un día ya no pudieras recordar ninguno de ellos?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19<strong>

Rachel salió del taxi y entró corriendo en su edificio para así llegar al apartamento.

Estaba totalmente paralizada, no podía comprender como todo aquello estaba ocurriendo, se sentía peor que nunca.

Se culpaba una y otra vez, quizás si ella hubiese estado allí hubiese sido diferente..

Pero.. ¿Quién sabe eso? Nadie lo sabe, nadie sabe la respuesta a..

¿Qué hubiese pasado si..

Y Rachel no era la excepción, ella no sabía qué hubiera pasado si hubiese estado allí, junto a ella en aquel momento. Quinn era como su gran protección. Aunque ellas no se volvieron a ver para Rachel siempre quedó el recuerdo. Y ahora, ese recuerdo solo permanecía en su mente, en la de Quinn… Ya no existía.

Y allí permanecía Rachel, en la puerta completamente tensa y paralizada.

**K:** _Rachel.. _– corrió hacia ella – _Britt, Alex venid aquí_ – gritó para las chicas.

Rachel se desplomó y comenzó a llorar en el pecho del chico, desde que salió corriendo de aquel hospital tenía la necesidad de gritar y llorar todo el tiempo.

Brittany corrió junto a Alex a abrazar a Rachel, ninguno comprendía que era lo que ocurría, pero la iban a apoyar en todo.

_¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!_ – dijo alguien al entrar por la puerta.

**B: **_San.._

**S:** _Brittany_ – se nombraron a la vez y ahí se quedaron hasta que escucharon el llanto de Rachel - _¿Qué te pasa Rachel?_ – se acercó para abrazarla - _¿Qué ha pasado pequeña?_

**R:** _Es Quinn.._ – comenzó a contarles.

_**Horas más tarde…**_

**S:** _Oh dios.._ – estaba sorprendida – _No me esperaba nada de esto Rach, no sé qué decirte.._

**K:** _¿Y sabes algo más de ella?_ – preguntó el chico.

**R:** _Sé que ella trabaja en el Winter.._

**S:** _¿Y cómo la has descubierto? Si tú nunca ibas al Winter._

**R:** _Alex me lo dijo_ – miró a la chica que estaba completamente con la cabeza baja y sin decir nada – _ella me insistía en que fuese todo el tiem…_

Y en ese momento lo supo, comenzó a atar cabos y lo descubrió todo, miró a la chica que enseguida se asustó.

**A:** _Oh no.. _

**R:** _¡Tú lo sabías!_ – gritó - _¡Sabías que ella estaba allí! Por eso me insistías tanto con ir.. _– resopló – _Pff, eres.. ¡Aagg!_ – le dio un golpe a la mesa.

Alex se asustó y Brittany al ver esto se levanto corriendo para calmar a Rachel.

**B:** _Tranquila, ¿vale Rachel?_ – la sujetó los brazos – _Yo lo sabía, yo se lo dije a Alex, no la eches la culpa a ella._

_¿Qué?_ – dijeron los no enterados a la vez.

**B:** _Se lo conté a ella antes que a ti, pero se lo conté para que te lo dijese_ – le dio una mirada asesina a Alex – _Tenía prisa y no pude hablar contigo._

**S:** _Madre mía.._ – no se creía lo que estaba pasando.

**A:** _Yo no te lo conté porque quería que os encontraseis por sorpresa.. – _se puso triste – _Quizás se acordaba de ti y.. Os volvías a ver._ – suspiró – _Cuando me enseñaste las fotos que te hiciste con Quinn parecíais muy felices y no sé…_

Era imposible enfadarse con esa niña, sobre todo al ver sus intenciones yo por lo menos la habría perdonado, no sé vosotros.

Desde luego Rachel, no aguantaba ver a la pequeña así, por eso la dio un abrazo y la perdono por haberla gritado.

**R:** _Está bien, tranquila.._ – se soltó del abrazo y se fue a sentar al sillón.

**S:** _Bueno míralo como una ventaja.._

**R:** _¿Una lesión cerebral una ventaja?_ – preguntó irónicamente.

**S:** _Digo.. Si alguna vez la cagaste no recordará la gilipollez que hayas hecho, podrás empezar de cero._

**K:** _A mí me preocupa.._ – interrumpió el chico – _Si no se acuerda de ti.. ¿Cómo va a recordar que estuvo enamorada?_

Todos resoplaron ante la pregunta del chico, ya que con esa pregunta solo empeoraba el estado de Rachel.

**A:** _Mejor cállate, Kurt._

**S:** _A mí me extrañó que se colara por ti la primera vez.. - _dijo un poco en broma - _Porque estamos seguros de que lo estaba, digas lo que digas. _– la señaló y todos asintieron.

**K:** _Y encima ahora eres menos atractiva.._ – dijo el chico siguiendo la broma haciendo reír a todos.

**R:** _Desde luego chicos.._ – suspiró – _Sois un gran apoyo moral.._ – sonrió débilmente – _Ahora enserio.. ¿Y si no logra acordarse de mí? ¿Entonces qué?_

Nadie tenía respuesta a aquella pregunta excepto una persona..

**A:** _Si se enamoró de ti una vez, podrá volver a hacerlo.._ – dijo animándola.

_Por supuesto_ – dijeron todos al unísono haciendo sonreír a Rachel.

**R:** _Si.._ – dijo no muy convencida – _Voy a salir a dar una vuelta, con Connor.._ – llamó al perro y se marchó dejando a todos sus amigos preocupados.

_**Más tarde...**_

No era muy tarde, las calles de Nueva York estaban llenas de transeúntes aunque eso no era nada nuevo. El sol se estaba escondiendo y hacía que el cielo fuese de un color anaranjado que hacía sonreír a Rachel.

Ella no sabía cómo pero sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el Winter.

**R:** _Te quedas aquí y te portas bien ¿vale chico?_ – le decía a Connor – _No te portes mal porque entonces ya sabes que no te traigo más galletas_ – le decía y la mayoría de la gente la miraba extraño, pero a ella la daba igual – _Hasta luego chico_ – le acarició la cabeza antes de atarle a un poste y entrar a la cafetería.

Entró y pidió el mismo café de siempre, ya se había hecho costumbre para ella, pedía su café y se sentaba junto al ventanal para mirar a la gente que pasaba por aquellas calles.

Pero esta vez era diferente, no pasaba cualquier persona por allí, sino una rubia perfecta.

Así era como la veía Rachel, ella era lo más perfecto que había visto jamás.

Quizás Quinn también había visto muchas cosas perfectas, pero ahora sus ojos no recordaban ni la mitad de ellas.

Allí estaba ella con una trenza, se paró en la misma puerta del Winter y acarició la cabeza de Connor para luego comenzar a jugar con él, sorprendiendo así a Rachel.

"_Ojala fuese el perro.. Dios pero ¿qué dices Rachel? Esto te está volviendo completamente loca… Pero es que ella es tan perfecta, ojala pudiese ir y abrazarla y decirla cuanto la he echado de menos todo este tiempo.._"

Quinn parecía divertirse con Connor, parecía no querer entrar nunca pero cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba, sacó lo que parecía una galleta y se la dio al perro antes de entrar, haciendo sonreír a Rachel.

Quinn se quitó el abrigo mostrando así su uniforme, la verdad era un uniforme bastante común, una camisa marrón claro, con unos pantalones un poco más oscuros y en el lado del pecho estaba cosido su nombre "Quinn F."

Después de un rato observando sus movimientos y de la forma alegre y amable que atendía a los clientes, Rachel salió del embelesamiento cuando Quinn se acercó hacia ella.

**Q:** _¿Ya te han servido?_ – preguntó con una sonrisa que derritió a Rachel.

Ésta levantó el café mostrándoselo a la rubia.

**R:** _Si_ – asintió - _¿Pero sabes qué?_ – Quinn levantó la ceja sonriente esperando a que continuase - _Este café no es para nada como el que tú me sirves_ – susurró – _no se lo digas al encargado, no quiero que renuncie por esto_ – dijo dramáticamente haciendo reír a la rubia.

**Q:** _Tranquila, será un secreto de las dos_ – la susurró también entre pequeñas risas – _Entonces.. ¿mi café es mejor? _– preguntó curiosa.

Rachel al escuchar la pregunta resopló dramáticamente.

**R:** _Por supuesto, tu café es.._ – se puso el dedo en la barbilla haciendo que pensaba – _es el mejor café del mundo entero.. ¿Te vale esa respuesta?_ – preguntó mientras Quinn solo reía ante la actitud de la morena.

**Q:** _Me vale esa respuesta tranquila.. _– rió – _Te invito a un café de los mios.._

**R:** _Ni en broma.. _– se negó – _Yo pago lo que pido, y te pagaré el café.._

La rubia al escuchar eso sonrió, no mucha gente respondía así.

**Q:** _El día que mis cafés cuesten millones de dólares, no volverás a decir eso_ – bromeó la rubia – _Voy por tu café._ – sonrió y se marchó.

"_Los años te han hecho más perfecta, Quinn_" – pensó Rachel con una sonrisa.

**Q:** _¡Voy a hacer un café para la morena más amable de la cafetería!_ – gritaba mientras caminaba hacia la barra – _No te ofendas Dana_ – la dijo haciendo reír a todos.

**D:** _No me ofendo Quinn, estate tranquila que pienso lo mismo que tú_ – la dijo guiñándole un ojo bromeando a Rachel, que miraba sonriente la escena.

Mientras esperaba a que su café estuviese listo, Rachel observaba como varios niños pasaban para jugar con Connor, la escena era tremendamente adorable para la morena.

**Q:** _El perro es muy bonito_ – dijo mientras llegaba con el café de Rachel.

**R:** _Si la verdad es que sí.._

**Q:** _La dueña tiene mucha suerte, yo quiero un perro así_ – rió en voz baja.

Al escuchar "_dueña_" Rachel se sorprendió.

**R:** _¿Cómo sabes que el perro es de una chica?_ – preguntó.

**Q:** _Bueno es de una niña, que viene varias veces aquí, se llama.._

**R:** _Alex.._ – susurró, pero la rubia la alcanzó a escuchar.

Quinn sonrió, no se esperaba que la conociese.

**Q:** _Si.._ – miró a Rachel - _¿De qué la conoces?_ – preguntó curiosa la rubia.

**R:** _Vive conmigo, sus padres.. Bueno es.. una larga historia, pero nos hicimos muy amigas, es como.. Como mi hermana pequeña, así que un día la dije que viviese conmigo y bueno.. Ya sabes _– rió tímidamente.

Quinn escuchaba completamente atenta a la morena, no sabía porque pero la entraba una gran curiosidad por conocerla.

**Q:** _Es divertido compartir apartamento, la verdad.._ – rió – _Te lo digo por experiencia, mi compañera está.. Un poco loca_ – sonrió.

**R:** _¿Y eso?_ – rió al imaginárselo.

**Q:** _Al principio no se iba a quedar pero luego rompió con su novio y ella habla de unicornios a veces, habla constantemente de su gato, es un gato pequeño que se encontró en la calle.._

**R:** _Espera, _- la interrumpió - _¿Cómo se llama esa chica?_

**Q:** _Brittany ¿Por qué?_

"_¿Britt? ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dic…_

_**Flashback**_

**R:** _No, no he ido a hablar con él, estará de servicio o quién sabe.. Por cierto, ¿Britt se ha ido contigo al final o no? No escuché lo que dijo así que me fui y me olvide de despedirme._ – se lamentó.

**K:** _No, no se fue conmigo, dijo que ésta noche se iría a su apartamento que comparte con alguien, una buena amiga creo que dijo.._

**R:** _Creía que iba a estar con su compañera de piso_ _hoy_ – pensó.

**A:** _Su compañera hoy trabajaba así que se aburre y ha decidido quedar conmigo, yo siempre la segunda opción.._

**R:** _¿Insinúas que ahora ya no lo soy?_ – interrumpió fingiendo que estaba ofendida.

**B:** _Sabes que lo sigues siendo Rachie.._ – la abrazó – _Ya verás cuando le cuente a.._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**R:** _Ahora todo tiene sentido.._ – susurró Rachel dejando a Quinn un poco extrañada.

**Q:** _¿Qué es lo que tiene sentido?_

**R:** _Nada una cosa.._ – el teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar.

**Q:** _Te dejo que atiendas yo voy a atender a los clientes, porque creo que llevamos.. 20 minutos hablando_ – rió – _Hablamos más tarde_ – sonrió antes de marcharse.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y atendió al teléfono.

**B:** _Rachie, ¿Dónde estás? Estamos preocupados por ti, espera pongo el altavoz._

**K:** _Rachel ¿Dónde estás?_

**S:** _Rachel mueve tu culo hasta aquí, nos tienes preocupados._

**A:** _¿Jugamos al Twister? Me aburro mucho.._

Rachel reía, sus amigos realmente parecían un circo.

**R:** _Eh, eh calmaos todos.._ – les interrumpió para que no siguiesen hablando – _Estoy en el Winter, tranquilos._

**A:** _¿La has visto? ¿Has visto a Quinn?_

**R:** _Si la he visto, es más estaba hablando animadamente con ella pero habéis llamado y lo habéis estropeado.._ – dijo un poco molesta.

**S:** Eh, enana, llevamos horas pasándonos una pelota entre nosotros, intentábamos saber dónde te encontrabas, estábamos muy preocupados.

**R:** _¡Wow! Súper investigación, eh…_ - dijo irónicamente – _Con razón el "Equipo de investigación" del instituto era una mierda.._

**S:** _Oye, que las habilidades López eran las mejores._

**K:** _Me pisasteis las botas cinco veces.._

**R:** _Britt ¿estás ahí?_ – ignoró los comentarios de sus amigos.

Se escuchó como corrían hacia el teléfono para estar más cerca de él.

"_Me has pisado_" se escuchó de fondo haciendo reír a Rachel.

**B:** _Dime Rachie.._

**R:** _Britt ¿sigues saliendo con Erick? _– preguntó curiosa.

**S:** _¿Quién es Erick?_ – se escuchó a la latina preguntar completamente molesta, pero fue ignorada.

**B:** _Bueno…_

_**Flashback**_

Erick y Brittany permanecían tumbados en la cama mientras se desperezaban un poco, ya que acababan de despertar.

**E:** _Me encanta despertarme a tu lado_ – le dijo mientras la cogía de la mano.

**B:** _A mí también me gusta despertarme contigo_ – dijo una sonriente Brittany – _Me quedaría aquí todo el día._

**E:** _Eso sería genial.._

**B:** _Podríamos desayunar en la cama_ – dijo con entusiasmo.

**E:** _Claro, dame un momento.._ – cogió la pistola que estaba cerca de su uniforme y apuntó hacia fuera de la ventana.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**B:** _No, lo de Erick y yo, ya se acabó_ – dijo como si nada.

**K:** _Venga Britt, Erick es un tío estupendo, sea cual sea el problema lo podréis solucionar.._ – dijo intentando solucionar las cosas.

**B:** _Ha matado a un pájaro.._ – le interrumpió rápidamente.

**K:** _Oh, se acabó._ – respondió completamente de acuerdo.

**R:** _Vaya, lo siento_ – dijo apenada, aunque no tanto ya que el que haya matado a un pájaro no le había gustado nada a Rachel – _No me habías dicho que vivías con Quinn._

_¿Qué?_ – preguntaron todos, excepto Britt.

**B:** _Te lo iba a decir pero no tuve ocasión, ella no me reconocía por eso lo supe todo, pero bueno.. Nos llevamos bien, creo que me toma un poco por loca_ – dijo un poco apenada y Rachel sonrió al recordar la conversación anterior con la rubia – _pero bueno, ahora tendrás más posibilidades de verla ¿no?_

**R:** _Si, gracias Britt Britt, y oye.._ – rió – _estoy segura de que la caes muy bien, me marcho ya, os quiero chicos._

_¡Y nosotros a ti! _– dijeron al unísono antes de que Rachel colgara la llamada.

Rachel sonrió, realmente tenía los mejores amigos del mundo, ella no podía pedir más, tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Miró a la rubia y Rachel la hizo una señal para que se acercase.

**Q:** _¿Qué desea la morena más maja de la cafetería?_ – preguntó sonriendo.

Rachel se sonrojó al escuchar aquello y la devolvió la sonrisa.

**R:** _Me temo que me tengo que marchar ya.._ – vio como la rubia cambió el gesto y puso cara triste – _Volveré mañana_ – la guiñó el ojo y ésta sonrió – _Aquí tienes.._ – dejó el dinero por los café es la mesa.

Rachel se levantó con la intención de marcharse pero Quinn la agarró del brazo.

**Q:** _¿Y esto?_ – señaló el dinero.

**R:** _Pues lo que te debo, por los cafés.._ – dijo de forma obvia.

Quinn rió.

**Q:** De eso nada – cogió el dinero de la mesa y agarró la mano de Rachel para dejar el dinero en ella – Te dije que yo te invitaba.

**R:** Y yo te dije que no hacía falta – la volvió a ofrecer el dinero pero ésta se negó.

**Q:** Yo te invito, ya me lo recompensarás – dijo con una sonrisa.

**R:** _¿Y cómo te lo recompensaré?_ – preguntó levantando una ceja.

**Q:** _Fácil, me invitarás tú la próxima vez _– dijo mientras se alejaba.

Rachel veía como se alejaba con una sonrisa.

**R:** ¿Me estás insinuando una cita? – la preguntó alzando la voz para que la rubia la escuchase.

**Q:** _¡Ya quisieras morena!_ – se giró para mirarla – _Es una quedada de amigas _– sonrió y desapareció cuando entró en la cocina.

"_Hay cosas que con los años, mejoran.._" – pensó Rachel.

**R:** _Amigas y lo que tú quieras, Quinn._ – susurró mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>NA: Este capitulo es largo, lo sé, pero bueno como tardo tanto en actualizar lo compenso con esto D:****_

_****Espero que os esté gustando y bueno, para aclarar cosas, Faberry no va a ir tan rápido como parece (tampoco lento), no me gusta que de repente ya se hayan besado en 2 capítulos o cosas así.. ****_

_******- Godsavethequinn: Me he enamorado *-* ValeNo. Pero me he hecho fan de tus comentarios, no sé por qué, me emociona que comenten en la historia y me den sus opiniones, así que ya sabes, soy tu fan desde ahora. :D Yo también prefiero esto, a los extraterrestres, pero ahora que lo pienso quizás hubiese sido divertido lol. Me alegra que te guste la historia, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti ;D Solo si te gusta, sino te gusta no te lo dedico (para no quedar mal) Ocya. Espero leerte pronto ;)******_

_******Un beso, comenten y gracias por leer el fic, no sabéis cuanto me hacéis feliz.******_

_******TWITTER: GleeksCM******_


	20. Magia

**True Story**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><em><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>********************_******

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "True Story"<strong>_

**Q:** _Fácil, me invitarás tú la próxima vez _– dijo mientras se alejaba.

Rachel veía como se alejaba con una sonrisa.

**R:** ¿Me estás insinuando una cita? – la preguntó alzando la voz para que la rubia la escuchase.

**Q:** _¡Ya quisieras morena!_ – se giró para mirarla – _Es una quedada de amigas _– sonrió y desapareció cuando entró en la cocina.

"_Hay cosas que con los años, mejoran.._" – pensó Rachel.

**R:** _Amigas y lo que tú quieras, Quinn._ – susurró mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

**R:** _Te juro que no me lo pude creer cuando la vi ahí, en frente mío._ – le contaba a la persona que estaba tras el teléfono.

_Eso es porque ella no ha cambiado, Rach, la gente por muchas pérdidas de memoria no cambia, yo tuve un amigo cuando era pequeña que perdió la memoria y ahí le ves, sigue siendo el mismo, está en Los Ángeles, siendo feliz, esa historia siempre se la cuento a tu padre._ – la dijo.

**R:** _Lo sé Donna, ya me lo has contado unas.._ – pensó - _¿Quinientas veces está bien?_ – la otra rió – _El caso es que hoy hemos quedado y bueno.._

**D:** _¿Habéis quedado?_ – preguntó emocionada sin dejar que la otra acabase – _Haber empezado por ahí mujer.._

**R:** _En realidad no hemos quedado del todo_ – justificó – _es decir, todo eso quedó en el aire, ni siquiera concretamos cuando.. _– suspiró – _No sé qué hacer._

**D:** _¡Pues ve ahí y consigue una cita!_ – exclamó dejando sorda a Rachel – _Sabes que dentro de una semana me mudo a Nueva York, espero que para cuando yo llegue allí ya hayas quedado con ella._

**R:** _Lo sé, lo sé.._ – siguieron hablando hasta que se despidieron.

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habló con Donna y Rachel seguía sentada en el suelo pesando en cómo iba a conseguir que la rubia aceptara una "quedada de amigas" como ella decía.

**R:** _Vale Rachel, vas y la dices_ – carraspeó – _"Quinn, anda, vente a dar una vuelta conmigo.." _– decía poniendo voz firme – _No, eso la asustaría, vamos Rachel eso asusta a cualquiera no suena a petición.._

_Creo que ahora la enana se ha vuelto loca_ – dijo una voz mientras entraba un grupo de personas por la puerta haciendo sobresaltar a Rachel – _Vamos Lady Hummel hay que llevarla a un psiquiátrico._

**R:** _Pero que.. _– susurró – _Creía que vendríais más tarde_ – dijo roja por la vergüenza.

**K:** _Pobrecita, Santana no digas esas cosas, la pobre está pasando por un momento complicado.._

**S:** _Bueno está bien.. _– se acercó a darla un abrazo – _Perdona.. Bueno chicos, Britt y yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta._

**B:** _Adiós Rachie, adiós Alex, adiós Kurt _– se despidió de todos con un beso.

**S:** _Adiós_ – fue escueta.

Cerraron la puerta, dejando a Kurt y Rachel solos, ya que Alex se marchó enseguida a su habitación.

**R:** _¿Desde cuándo estás dos se han arreglado?_ – preguntó extrañada por el comportamiento de sus amigas.

**K:** _Pues.._ – pensó – _Bueno, el otro día cuando tú estabas fuera, sentí que necesitaban estar solas, así que me llevé a Alex a la habitación y se puede decir que no aguanté sin saber que ocurría, así que me puse a escuchar y.._

_**Flashback**_

**S:** _Britt.._

**B:** _San.._

Dijeron a la vez y sonriendo.

**S:** _Britt, te he echado de menos, ¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?_

**B:** _Yo a ti también te he echado de menos Santana.._ – suspiró – _Mis padres me metieron en una escuela de baile después de graduarme, ellos ya veía que yo mantenía mucho contacto contigo en el instituto, eso no les gustaba y me quitaron las formas de contactar contigo.._ – explicaba con los ojos llorosos – _De verdad, te juro que te busqué Santana, pero es que ni siquiera entiendo los mapas del tren_ – rió mientras las lagrimas salían - _¿Cómo iba yo a encontrarte? _– preguntó - _Y entonces hice un amigo, me fui de casa y juntos nos vinimos a Nueva York, y aquí encontré una academia de baile donde ahora estoy, me mude con una compañera de piso que resultó ser Quinn y me enteré de todo y aquí estoy.._ – terminó de contar con la vista nublada y abrazando a Santana.

**S:** _Dios, me alegro de que estés aquí pero.. _– pensó - _¿Y tus padres?_

**B:** _Ellos creen que estoy saliendo con el chico con el que me marché, él es un gran amigo.._ – vio como Santana fruncía el ceño – _Tranquila Santy él es gay _– rieron juntas.

**S:** _Casi todo el mundo que conozco hasta ahora es gay.._ – pensó - _Creo que deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no crees?_ – sonrió.

**B:** _Totalmente de acuerdo_ – respondió a la sonrisa para después abrazarla.

Mientras tanto dos personas se mantenían escondidas detrás de la escena escuchando todo lo que decían.

**K:** _Dios mío, que bonito, esto es mejor que "Amor de verano"_ – decía mientras le caían las lagrimas.

**A:** _Que empalagoso es esto_ – se quejó – _pero me alegro mucho por ellas_ – sonrió.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**R:** _Me alegro de que las vaya bien_ – suspiró – _Al menos ellas tienen suerte_ – sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba a Connor.

Kurt se acercó para abrazarla.

**K:** _Vamos Rach, vas a conseguir que Quinn vuelva a ser la de antes contigo, vais a volver a ser las mismas, hazme caso.._ – la dio esperanzas.

**R:** _Está bien, gracias Kurt_ – le abrazó – _Te quiero._

**K:** _Y yo a ti, anda ve a por ella_ – la levantó del sofá y la llevó hasta la puerta – _Te llevas a Connor, que seguro que te ayuda.._

**R:** _Tu lo que quieres es que él no te moleste_ – rió.

**K:** _Puede.._ – rió con ella – _Anda vete, suerte_ – la guiñó el ojo para luego sacarla fuera del apartamento junto al perro y cerrar la puerta.

Rachel se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, pensando en que hacer mientras Connor la daba golpecitos con la cabeza en la pierna.

Cogió mucho aire y lo expulsó para ponerse firme.

**R:** _Vamos Rachel, tu puedes _–y se fue camino hacia la cafetería Winter.

El paseo estaba siendo divertido para Connor, pero no tanto para Rachel ya que iba totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer cuando la vea? ¿Y si la asusto?"_– se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Pero sus pensamientos no la impidieron ver a una latina totalmente feliz junto a una rubia, en un parque.

Brittany se columpiaba mientras Santana la empujaba, parecían dos niñas pequeñas divirtiéndose, pero eso no era lo que veía Rachel.

Ella lo único que veía era, amor.

**R:** _¿Por qué ellas no se dan cuenta?_ – susurró.

Por tener la vista fija en ellas no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la cafetería, pero no solo eso, sino que también se empotró contra una farola, llamando la atención de la gente de la cafetería y alguna de la calle.

Rachel cayó al suelo, agarrándose la frente por el dolor, mientras Connor la lamía la cara. Parecía una escena de una película cómica.

Unas manos corrieron para socorrerla, una persona la levantó del suelo lo más rápido que pudo.

_¡Dios!_ – exclamó sorprendida por el golpe de la chica - _¿Estás bien?_

Rachel abrió poco a poco los ojos y entonces la vio.

"_¿Cómo no estar bien? Si solo con verte ya no me duele, bueno si me duele, si."_ – hablaban los pensamientos de Rachel.

**R:** _Si, si estoy bien_ – se tocó la frente y se quejó – _Bueno quizás no muy bien.._ – la otra chica rió suavemente.

_Anda entra, te pondré hielo_ – tiró de ella hacia la entrada de la cafetería pero ésta se paró.

**R:** _Espera_ – fue a atar a Connor para que no se marchase – _Te portas bien, eh chico._

La chica la volvió a tirar del brazo para llevarla hasta un asiento, y dejarla allí esperando, ya que se fue lo más rápido que pudo a por hielo.

Rachel solo miraba hacia el suelo, muriéndose de vergüenza por el espectáculo que acababa de montar allí mismo.

Se imaginaba a ella misma hace un momento chocándose contra esa farola y comenzó a reír la verdad, es que era bastante patético.

_¿De qué te ríes?_ – preguntó la chica cuando llegó con un ceja levantada.

**R:** _De lo que acaba de pasar hace un momento, ha debido de ser patético_ – agachó la cabeza sin dejar de reír – _Temo de que alguien lo haya grabado.. No quiero estar en uno de esos famosos videos de Youtube titulados "Caídas para morirse de la risa"_ – recalcó el nombre haciendo reír a la chica.

_Anda exagerada.. Aunque la verdad sí que ha sido un poco gracioso, eh. _– rió – _Échate a un lado _– se sentó junto a ella – _Deja que te ponga esto en la frente _– la puso en hielo en la zona hinchada.

Rachel sentía el frío en su frente pero no la importaba, la dejó de importar en el momento que se encontró con los ojos de aquella chica.

Esos ojos verdes que echaba tanto de menos, y que ahora tenían un brillo especial, ese brillo que vio aquel día en la fiesta de Britt.

**R:** _Gracias por esto, Quinn_ – señaló al hielo que sujetaba la rubia – _De no ser por ti, me habría quedado inconsciente en el suelo_ – bromeó haciendo reír a la chica.

**Q:** _Dramática.. _– dijo riendo – _No me dijiste que el perro era tuyo _– señaló a Connor que estaba siendo acariciado por una niña que pasaba por allí.

**R:** _Bueno, es que si te lo digo se acaba el misterio_ – se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía – _No es un perro muy protector que digamos.. Ha dejado que me trague la farola _– se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la enfadada.

Quinn rió, esa chica le parecía muy graciosa.

**Q:** _Pero que dices.. _– sonrió – _Pero si prácticamente se ha lanzado a socorrerte cuando te has dado, se ha puesto a darte besos en la cara _–bromeó – _ha sido más rápido que yo_ – la señaló con el dedo de manera divertida.

**R:** _Menuda forma de socorrer más eficaz_.. – soltó una carcajada que siguió la rubia – _Solo me ha protegido una vez y siempre se lo agradeceré_ – sonrió al recordarlo.

**Q:** _¿A sí?_ – la morena asintió - _¿Cuándo?_ – se mostró curiosa.

**R:** _Recuerdo ya llevaba tiempo en Nueva York, pasados.._. – pensó – _más de_ dos años_, un chico comenzó a estar muy pegado a mí, no me dejaba en paz, siempre me traía flores, me mandaba mensajes.._ – la rubia levantó una ceja divertida – _Un día se puso en mitad de la calle a gritarme "Mi amor, yo te amo, escapémonos juntos"_ – la rubia rió – _Todo el mundo nos miraba raro, yo no sabía cómo deshacerme de él, hasta que Connor salió en mi defesa y le mordió_ – señaló hacía abajo, hacia debajo de la mesa - _mejor no te especifico más donde.._

Quinn no podía dejar de reír por la historia de la morena, realmente debió ser un espectáculo, pensaba.

**Q:** _¡Dios mío! _– se puso las manos en la cabeza mientras seguía riendo – _Adoro a tu perro, enserio, regálamelo _– puso cara de niña buena.

Rachel se quedó embobada hasta que reaccionó.

**R:** _Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo regalar, pero si podemos hacer algo.. _– a la morena se le ocurrió una idea y Quinn la cuestionó con la mirada – _Puedes venir a dar una vuelta conmi.. Con él – _se corrigió rápidamente_ -vamos al Central Park y estás con él _– sonrió, tenía esperanza de que la rubia dijese que sí.

La rubia lo pensó por unos minutos.

**Q:** _No creo que pueda, Rachel.._ – respondió tristemente – _La novia "casi esposa" de mi padre es la dueña de esto y no quiero meterme en problemas.._

"_¡Espera! ¿La novia "casi esposa" de mi padre? Estará hablando de Judy.. No, imposible, si ellos se divorciaron.. Bueno a lomejor han vuelto ¿no? Pero ¿por qué la llama así entonces?"_

**R:** _¿Cómo se llama?_ – tenía esa duda.

**Q:** _Candy.._ – puso una cara extraña al nombrarla que Rachel no llegó a descifrar.

"_¿Candy? Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.. ¿Dónde está Judy? ¿Y Beth? Dios, Quinn ha perdido la memoria.. ¿Sabrá algo de ellas? Tampoco puedo preguntarla.. La doctora me dijo que no la diera información, será mejor esperar a que me lo cuente ella.."_ – pensaba Rachel que se quedó en un trance que comenzó a asustar a la rubia.

Dana que pasaba por allí no aguantó sin escuchar la conversación y decidió echarle una mano a la morena.

**D:** _Siento interrumpir pero.._ – se acercó a ellas – _Yo te puedo cubrir Quinn, vete un rato, no te vendría nada mal salir un poco de aquí la verdad._

"_Esa frase me resulta familiar_ – sonrió mientras pensaba – _me recuerda a Donna cuando me decía que debía ir a la fiesta de Brittany…"_

Rachel estaba impaciente por saber la respuesta de la rubia.

**Q:** _No sé Dana.._ – miró a Rachel y pensó – _Está bien, pero me cubres, eh_ – la señaló con el dedo de manera amenazadora - _¿Vamos?_ – le preguntó a Rachel con una sonrisa que ella correspondió al instante.

**R:** _Claro.._ – vio que la rubia ya corría hacia la puerta para saludar al perro y se quedó un poco atrás para darle un abrazo a Dana, que la correspondió sorprendida – _Te debo una.._ – susurró haciendo sonreír a la chica y siguió los pasos de la rubia.

Caminaban ya por el Central Park, mientras Dianna llevaba sujeto a Connor con la correa, y de vez en cuando se paraba para jugar un poco con él.

**Q:** _¿En qué trabajas, Rachel? _– preguntó de la nada.

**R:** _Trabajo en el teatro.. _– iba a seguir explicando pero la rubia no la dejó acabar.

**Q:** _¡Eres actriz! _– gritó emocionada haciendo que la gente las mirara raro - _¡Que guay!_

**R:** _No.. _- rió nerviosa – _No soy actriz, yo ayudo a que los actores.. Brillen _– dijo tristemente.

**Q:** _Oh.. – vio la cara de la morena y se decepcionó - ¿Eres la de las luces?_

Rachel rió ante el comentario.

**R:** _No, soy la del vestuario, la verdad es el trabajo más duro, me tiré una semana entera para encontrar el vestido de una actriz, porque no quería un vestido normal, quería un vestido especifico.. _– se quejó.

**Q:** _Bueno, tranquila, al menos tu trabajo es importante, haces que surja la magia en el escenario.. _– intentó animarla – _Sin el vestuario, la obra no es nada, bueno.. Si lo es _– no encontraba las palabras correctas – _Pero sin el vestuario le falta todo.. Toda la.. Magia _– sonrió triunfante al conseguir alegrar a la morena y después de eso, siguieron andando mientras ella jugaba con Connor, feliz.

Rachel sonreía, y sonreía porque era espectacular ver a la rubia tan contenta, ella parecía tan buena persona.. Tan buena persona que a Rachel le asustaba, ella no era tan buena, cometía muchos errores y hacia muchas tonterías que probablemente la podrían hacer daño o eso era lo que pensaba.

Mientras caminaban se hizo un gran silencio, que Rachel se encargó de romper.

**R:** _Me pones nerviosa.._ – dijo riéndose con la mirada en el suelo.

**Q:** _¿Por qué?_ – preguntó Quinn un tanto extrañada pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

**R:** _Bueno, empiezo a pensar que eres demasiado buena, comparada conmigo.._ – sonrió nerviosa.

**Q:** _No soy tan buena persona, créeme.._ – respondió sonriendo también.

**R:** _Eso no es lo que dejas ver.._ – la miró por un momento – _Desde que voy a la cafetería parece que te desvives por tu trabajo, no faltas nunca, no llegas tarde, no quieres meterte en líos.._ – numeraba haciendo reír a la rubia.

**Q:** _Eso es solo ser buena trabajadora.. _– corrigió sonriente.

**R:** _Bueno pues.. Algo malo debes de tener ¿no? _– la rubia se encogió de hombros - _¿Fumas?_

**Q:** _No._

**R:** _¿Bebes?_

**Q:** _No._

**R:** _Seguramente, y me arriesgo mucho al decirlo.. No duermes con extraños ¿cierto?_

**Q:** _Has acertado, tampoco lo hago._ – reía.

"_Me he encontrado con un verdadero ángel, nunca mejor dicho." _– pensó Rachel riendo.

**R:** _Oh vamos, no me lo creo _– negó con la cabeza – _Algún error o algo malo debes tener._

**Q:** _Pues claro que sí.. _– asintió con la cabeza.

**R:** _Pues adelante, dime cual, porque te juro – le enseñó el dedo meñique haciéndola sacar una sonrisa _– que me muero por saberlo.

Quinn detuvo un poco el paso y la miró a los ojos.

**Q:** _Insulto.._

**R:** _¿Enserio Quinn?_ – reía mientras la otra la imitaba – _No me lo creo, ¿"Miss Perfección" dice insultos? Vamos, dime uno._

**Q:** _¿Por qué iba a insultarte? No has hecho nada malo.. _– vio la cara de Rachel que se descolocó al ver que parecía ir enserio y sonrió mientras la daba un golpe en el brazo – _Pues claro que cometo errores y hago cosas malas, cosas más malas que insultar _– levantó la ceja de manera traviesa.

**R:** _Menos mal_ – se pasó la mano por la frente mientras daba un suspiro dramático – _Porque ya me empezabas a preocupar.. Todo el mundo comete errores y que no digas palabrotas ya sería demasiado.._ – rió.

Quinn pasó el brazo por los hombros de la morena y la dio un pequeño golpe en éste.

**Q:** _Joder Rachel, yo también cometo travesuras_ – dijo guiñándola el ojo – _No soy un ángel_ – rió y se agachó para jugar con el perro.

"_Créeme que sí lo eres.."_ – pensó la morena.

**R:** _¿Quieres que vayamos a por un helado y te compenso lo del café? Porque llevarte a otra cafetería sería un poco raro para tu imagen en el trabajo_ – bromeó.

Quinn se levantó y se detuvo frente a Rachel.

**Q:** _Me encantaría, Rach.._ – la morena levantó la dejas sorprendida al escuchar como la había nombrado – _Lo siento, me ha salido solo_ – dijo con un poco de vergüenza - _¿Te puedo llamar Rach?_ – ésta asintió con una dulce sonrisa – _Me debo marchar ya, llego tarde.. Por lo menos tengo que llegar a los últimos 20 minutos del trabajo_ – rió y la dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse – _Gracias por esto Rachel, me ha encantado, ¡Espero verte pronto!_ – gritaba ya en la distancia.

Y allí se quedó, viendo como se marchaba corriendo, todo sucedía rápido en realidad, pero ella lo veía todo a cámara lenta.

Como si se estuviese escapando tan lentamente..

No sentía angustia como sentía con aquel chico al que mordió Connor, siempre que estaba con él solo deseaba salir corriendo o tener un spray de pimienta para echárselo en la cara.

Ella no sentía únicamente alegría, emoción o diversión cuando estaba con Quinn Fabray.

Ella sentía, _magia_.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><strong>- <span>Godsavethequinn:<span> Tambien soy fan de tus fic's que por cierto están bien como están, a mi me gustan mucho ;D He querido mantener una conexión especial porque realmente, pase lo que pase, la gente sigue siendo la misma al fin y al cabo, pase el tiempo que pase [en mi opinión jaja] Aquí tienes la "quedada de amigas" y espero no haber decepcionado con el capitulo :S Espero más comentarios tuyos :3******_

_******- Ximena: Me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí tienes el capitulo que he tardado en subirlo porque además de que no estaba muy "inspirada" estoy de "vacaciones" que no sé porque se llaman así cuando me las paso estudiando. D: Espero mas de tus comentarios :)******_

_******Un beso.******_

_******GleeksCM******_


	21. Conexión

**True Story**

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><strong><em><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>********************_******_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "True Story"<strong>_

No sentía angustia como sentía con aquel chico al que mordió Connor, siempre que estaba con él solo deseaba salir corriendo o tener un spray de pimienta para echárselo en la cara.

Ella no sentía únicamente alegría, emoción o diversión cuando estaba con Quinn Fabray.

Ella sentía, _magia_.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

Había pasado una semana desde que se habían visto, no volvieron a coincidir aquella semana ya que Rachel ni siquiera pasó por la cafetería y no porque ella no quisiera..

El trabajo la estaba matando, bueno, no literalmente.. Ya me entendéis. Ella amaba el teatro, actuar, lo amaba por encima de todo, pero lo que nunca pensó fue en que al pisar el escenario se daría de bruces contra el suelo y acabaría vistiendo a la gente que sí podía brillar.

Nunca lo pensó, nunca se paró un momento a procesarlo todo, ella solo iba con un destino y era Broadway, pero todo acabó patas arriba en la vida de Rachel.

Quién diría que hace muchos años la pequeña Rachel soñaba con exigir a la gente que la maquillaran, la encontrasen su vestido favorito y que después de cada actuación recibiera un gran número de aplausos.

Pero lo que realmente ocurría ahora era completamente diferente a aquellos sueños. Rachel no se encargaba del maquillaje, aunque sí lo hizo en su momento, hasta que cargada de ira y rabia, maquilló a una de las protagonistas como si fuese un payaso de circo.

Ella se encargaba de encontrar el vestido favorito, pero no el suyo, sino el de las grandes protagonistas e incluso de los que estaban simplemente de fondo. Y después de cada actuación ella se mantenía en un pequeño camerino que era para ella, no era para nada gran cosa, pero algo era..

Después de cada actuación el público explotaba a aplausos y ella simplemente los escuchaba mientras cerraba los ojos, imaginando todo lo que podría ser con ella en el escenario.

Pensar en todo eso decepciona ¿no? Pues Rachel no era la excepción.

Todo el camino de vuelta a casa se lo pasó pensando en eso, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, esto ocurría todos los días o casi todos. Cuando estaba con Quinn nunca se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta, dejó las llaves en una mesa, tiró las cosas a saber dónde y se sentó en el sofá.

_Vaya formas de saludar.. Me esperaba una alfombra roja, globos.. _– dijo a sus espaldas una voz que Rachel reconocía a la perfección.

Rachel se levantó corriendo y fue a estrechar en brazos a la dueña de esa voz.

**R:** _¡Donna! _– exclamó al soltarla del abrazo - _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? Aún no te lo dije, te lo iba a decir cuando me llamases._

**D:** _Y te llamé _– la dio un golpecito en la nariz – _pero la Señorita "Olvido todo en casa" se dejó aquí el teléfono y Kurt me atendió, dándome la dirección_ – explicó con una sonrisa.

**R:** _Dios, te he echado tanto de menos.. _– la miraba de arriba abajo – _No has perdido el encanto por lo que veo, eh _– dijo riendo junto a ella.

**D:** _No soy la única que no ha perdido el encanto.. _– respondió dejando confundida a Rachel – _He convencido a alguien para que venga conmigo y con otra persona.. Quizás la conoces._

**R:** _¿A quién tengo que conocer? _– preguntó extrañada – _Donna no me gustan estos juegos así que…_

No pudo continuar porque junto a Alex salía una chica alta y rubia, con el pelo liso que miraba con una enorme sonrisa a Rachel quien seguía en silencio.

Rachel se acercó a ella, no lograba reconocer bien quién era, pero le resultaba demasiado familiar aquel rostro.

_Nunca volviste para jugar conmigo a las muñecas.._ – dijo la chica rubia mientras sonreía de lado.

Y en ese momento una imagen la llegó a la cabeza, frente a ella estaba aquella niña, esa niña de 7 años a la que adoraba, estaba allí.

**R:** _¡Beth!_ – la estrechó entre sus brazos - _¿Qué haces aquí?_ – se separó del abrazo - _¿Cómo has cambiado tanto? Dios mío, estás preciosa_ – la agarró el rostro y comenzó a inspeccionarlo como si se tratase de algo muy delicado – _Eres igualita a tu hermana, madre mía.._

La chica hablaba tan rápidamente que impresionó a la rubia.

**B:** _Tranquila Rachel, habla más despacio_ – la agarró por los hombros – _estoy aquí porque en todo este tiempo mi madre y Donna entablaron una amistad, cuando supimos que Donna vendría a Nueva York convencí a mi madre, para venir y así solucionar.._ – no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por la morena.

**R:** _¿Sabes lo de.._

**B:** _Quinn.._ – susurró mientras asentía con la cabeza – _Si, lo sé. Fue demasiado duro, al enterarnos intentamos venir, pero no la localizamos, Russel es un._. – frunció el ceño y contuvo la rabia – _No nos dejó verla, la alejó de nosotras y ya.. No la pudimos ver._

**R:** _¿Lleváis todo este tiempo sin verla?_ – Beth asintió – _Esto es de locos.. ¿Qué pasa con Russel? ¿Por qué no quiere que la veáis?_ – daba vueltas por la habitación - _¿Eso es legal? _– preguntó alterada.

**B:** _No sé si es legal o no Rachel, yo no entiendo de esas cosas_ – resopló tristemente – _Solo sé que Russel ahora está medio prometido, con una tía que parece un armario rosa con patas.._ – dijo esto último con odio.

**D:** _¿Una especie de pija que parece un rinoceronte vestido de rosa? _– se metió Donna en la conversación.

**B:** _No la he llegado a ver, solo la vi en una foto del Facebook.. _– Donna y Rachel la cuestionaron con la mirada - _Tengo contactos_ – levantó una ceja mientras se encogía de hombros.

**A:** _Llevo media hora aquí y nadie se ha dado ni cuenta.._ – intervino la niña por primera vez – _Yo creo que deberíamos ir a pegarla.._

**D:** _¡Así se habla niña!_ – chocó los cinco con Alex – _Esta chica es un amor, es igual que yo cuando era pequeña.._ – sonrió orgullosa mientras Alex reía.

**R:** _De eso no me cabe duda.._ – rió también – _Pero no vamos a pegar a nadie_ – ignoró los quejidos de Donna y Alex – _Se debe actuar educadamente.. _

**B:** _Cierto.._ – la llevó la razón – _Aunque yo también tenga ganas de darla una paliza a ella y a mi padre, debemos estar tranquilos._

Se mantuvieron hablando durante un rato, contándose todo lo que no se habían contado en años, hasta que una duda se instaló en Rachel.

**R:** _Donna, ¿Cómo vas a pagar el piso en el que estás?_ – preguntó extrañada.

**D:** _No lo sé_ – se rascó la cabeza – _esperaba encontrar trabajo.._

**R:** _Eres peor que una niña pequeña, creía que tenías más cabeza.._ – entrecerró los ojos mientras pensaba – _Yo te buscaré trabajo._

**D:** _Lo dejo en tus manos.. Mientras estoy viviendo con Judy y Beth adivina donde.._

**R:** _¿En este piso? _

**D:** _Pues me esperaba más intriga en todo esto que quieres que te diga.._ – dijo decepcionada - _¿Cómo lo sabías?_

**R:** _Lo supuse, sino no me habrías hecho adivinar.. Además de que el piso de abajo lleva meses "en venta" y hoy al subir no lo he visto.. _– sonrió orgullosa por su explicación.

**B:** _Bueno yo me voy a deshacer mi equipaje.. ¿Vienes Donna?_ – preguntó mientras salía ya por la puerta.

**D:** _Ahora vo…_

**R:** _No, Donna no va a ir, vamos a ir a buscarla un trabajo. _– Beth asintió antes de marchase a su puerta correspondiente y Rachel se llevó a Donna de la casa, con destino a su nuevo trabajo o por lo menos lo intentaría, no sin antes acariciarle la cabeza a Connor quién se había mantenido durmiendo durante toda la conversación.

Caminaban ya por aquellas calles que Rachel se conocía a la perfección, y Donna se mantenía confusa ya que no sabía a dónde la llevaba.

**R:** _No le he dicho a Beth que venga porque no quiero que se monte un espectáculo _– dijo abriendo la puerta de la cafetería – _Si ve a Quinn, tu y yo sabemos lo que pasará y eso puede causar graves problemas en su cerebro, mejor hacerlo todo poco a poco. _– la explicó mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la barra mientras la otra asentía.

**D:** _¿Me has traído a una cafetería?_ – miraba hacia todos lados - _¿Crees que me cogerán aquí?_ – preguntó nerviosa.

Rachel no respondió.

**R:** _¡Mark!_ – le llamó y el chico llegó en un segundo – _Me preguntaba si podías llevar a ésta mujer con el encargado, ya que a la dueña nunca la veo_ – puso cara de asco al recordar lo que le dijo Beth acerca de esa mujer – _Se llama Donna y tiene mucha experiencia, busca trabajo.._

**M:** _Claro_ – la guiñó el ojo – _Acompáñeme Señorita_ – le mostró su brazo a Donna para que se agarrase de él.

**D:** _Es todo un galán_ – le susurró a Rachel con las cejas levantadas antes de marchase del brazo del chico mientras la morena reía.

Rachel se fue a sentar a una mesa, y hizo lo que hacía siempre: mirar por el ventanal a la gente que pasaba.

Eso ya era costumbre en ella.

De repente una persona puso un café en la mesa, frente a ella. Rachel levantó la vista y sonrió como siempre lo hacía al verla.

**R:** _Veo que me conoces bien, eh.._ – la dijo.

_Bueno, me gustaría conocer más que tu café favorito.._ – bromeó la chica.

**R:** _Entonces siéntate y quédate aquí conmigo_ – la chica se sentó y se la quedó mirando – _Te debo un café, lo sabes Quinn ¿no?_ – la preguntó con una sonrisa.

**Q:** _Lo sé.. _

**R:** _Entonces te invito ahora.._ – levantó la mano para llamar a un camarero pero Quinn se la bajó - _¿Qué ocurre?_

**Q:** _Me gustaría guardar ese café para otra ocasión, más especial.._ – bromeó un poco la rubia – _Si gasto ahora tu invitación luego ya no la volveré a tener.._ – Rachel levantó una ceja al escucharla.

**R:** _¿Quién ha dicho que no te volveré a invitar?_ – preguntó curiosa.

**Q:** _Nadie.._ – se sujetó la barbilla con la mano y se apoyó la mesa, más cerca de Rachel – _Pero mejor guardar las mejores cosas ¿no?_ – se quedó mirándola a los ojos, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo – _Perdón, no.. no suelo ser así con todo el mundo_ – balbuceó por los nervios – _no sé que.._

**R:** _Tranquila.._ – la tranquilizo mientras sonreía – _Entiendo lo que te pasa.._ – la miro a los ojos y se sonrojó un poco – _Una semana sin verte… Te he echado de menos_ – levantó una ceja para luego sonreír.

**Q:** _Y yo a ti.._ – le correspondió la sonrisa - _¿Dónde has estado? _

**R:** _He pasado todos estos días paseándome por Nueva York, en busca de vestidos para los.._ – carraspeó – _los protagonistas de la obra.._

**Q:** _Rachel,_ - llamó su atención - _¿Te gusta tu trabajo?_ – la preguntó interesada.

**R:** _Sí, claro.._ – respondió rápidamente – _Solo que.. No todo ha salido como me esperaba.._ – la rubia la cuestionó con la mirada – _Siempre quise ser yo la que estuviera en el escenario, recibiendo los aplausos.._ – se tocó el pelo nerviosa – _Ese tipo de sueños, ya sabes.._

Quinn la escuchaba atentamente mientras la miraba a los ojos.

**Q:** _¿Y por qué no dejas de soñar y los cumples con los ojos abiertos?_ – la agarró de la mano sorprendiéndola.

**R:** _Porque las cosas no son tan fáciles.. _– suspiró – _Si todo fuese así de fácil ya lo habría hecho.. Deje de ir a audiciones hace tiempo, cuando me rechazaban en todas.._

**Q:** _No sabía que abandonases tan pronto.._ – la soltó la mano y se cruzó de brazos – _Me esperaba más de ti Rachel Barbra Berry.._

**R:** _¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?_ – preguntó demasiado confusa.

Quinn se paró a pensar y frunció el ceño.

**Q:** _¿No me lo dijiste tú?_

**R:** _Creo.. Creo que no.._ – susurró pero cambió su gesto al ver demasiado confusa a Quinn – _Seguro que te lo habré dicho el día en el que nos conocimos aquí.._ – sonrió de manera actuada.

No quería que Quinn empezase a hacerse preguntas en su cabeza, no quería causarla problemas. Ella había logrado _recordar _su nombre y eso la hacía no perder las _esperanzas_, las únicas que le quedaban, pero prefirió cambiar de tema al momento aunque ésta se adelantó.

**Q:** _Y dime.. ¿tan difícil es encontrar los vestidos?_ – bromeó un poco la rubia.

**R:** _¿Qué si es difícil?_ – preguntó dramáticamente – _Es imposible, cada vez que tengo que buscar vestidos acabo sentada en un bajo sujetándome la cabeza del dolor.._

**Q:** _¿Y eso?_ – se preocupó.

**R:** _¿Sabes qué?_ – la preguntó y esta la cuestionó con la mirada – _Amo Nueva York, lo amo con toda mi alma.. Pero en cuanto salgo de mi apartamento siento que salgo de una pecera para meterme en un océano.. Me siento desprotegida, como si me pudiese perder en cualquier momento.._

**Q:** _Bueno eres muy pequeña, hay que tener cuidado con eso.._ – bromeó y recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de la morena - _¡Auch!_ – se quejó – _En realidad te entiendo, sé lo que se siente al estar.. perdida, sin saber qué es lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, pero bueno es un tema que no quiero sacar.._

**R:** _Tranquila, lo entiendo…_

Se hizo el silencio pero la rubia lo rompió con una risa nerviosa.

**R:** _¿De qué te ríes?_ – sonrió.

**Q:** _Es una locura lo que te voy a decir pero.. _– se tocó el pelo perfectamente peinado – _Siento como una conexión especial.. _– Rachel levantó la ceja y ésta se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho – _Una conexión especial, pero de amistad, nada raro.._ – corrigió rápidamente – _Como si.. No sé, como si existieras en mi vida desde hace mucho.. Cosas raras_ – rió por lo bajo.

**R:** _Si te digo que a mí me pasa lo mismo.. ¿Cómo te lo tomarías? _– preguntó curiosa.

**Q:** _Pensaría que ya no estoy tan loca.. _– levantó una ceja – _O quizás pensaría que estamos locas las dos.._

**R:** _Entonces, las dos hemos perdido la cabeza.. _– rieron a carcajadas juntas.

De repente un portazo resonó en toda la cafetería dejándola en silencio.

Una mujer con la cara un tanto hinchada de tanta operación entró en la cafetería como un torbellino, algunos clientes se asustaron, mientras otros miraban la escena como si fuese algo normal.

Los trabajadores ni siquiera se inmutaron de la entrada de ésta.

Excepto Donna que salía levantándole los pulgares a Rachel, indicando que la habían contratado haciéndola sonreír.

Después de eso la morena miró a Quinn que se mantenía mirando a aquella señora con una cara extraña.

**R:** _¿Qué es eso?_ – miró a la señora con desprecio.

**Q:** _Eso es Candy.._ – puso cara de asco – _la "casi esposa" de mi padre.._

**R:** _Vaya, siento haberla llamado así.. _– se disculpó rápidamente.

**Q:** _Tranquila, yo no la habría descrito mejor.._ – la sonrió de lado.

**R:** _No veo que la aguantes.. ¿Por qué?_ – la preguntó para así poder salir de la duda.

**Q:** _La cafetería es suya, me metieron a trabajar aquí, aunque parezca que hago todo esto porque me encanta.. Que me encanta estar aquí – _se corrigió_ - pero.. Me vine a trabajar a la cafetería porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.. No valgo para otra cosa.._ – dijo cabizbaja.

Rachel al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y su mirada se dirigió a las fotografías que había en la pared.

**R:** _Quizás deberías buscar algo diferente.._

**Q:** _No es tan fácil.._ – suspiró.

**R:** _No te preocupes,_ – volvió a mirar las imágenes – _yo te ayudaré_.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><strong>- <span>Godsavethequinn:<span> ******_******Aquí dejo otro momento "a solas" aunque ya tuvo que venir alguien a fastidiarlo, quizás alguien va a venir a tocarle la moral a _Donna_ y a las _Faberry.._ CHAN CHAN CHAN! Espero más comentarios tuyos, que _son amor_ 3 Jajaja.******

_******- ladydiyleamichele: ******_******Me alegra que te llame la atención, la verdad es que intento hacerla algo _distinta_ a las demás.. Así que me alegra que esté funcionando :D Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí.******_******  
><strong>****_

_******Guest ******_******&******_****** Sofii gleek ******_******_gracias_ por los comentarios******_****** 3******_

_******Un beso.******_

_******_******TWITTER: GleeksCM******_******_


	22. Candy

**True Story**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><strong><strong><em><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fox y Mr. Ryan Murphy.<strong>********************_******_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior de "True Story"<strong>_

**Q:** _La cafetería es suya, me metieron a trabajar aquí, aunque parezca que hago todo esto porque me encanta.. Que me encanta estar aquí – _se corrigió_ - pero.. Me vine a trabajar a la cafetería porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.. No valgo para otra cosa.._ – dijo cabizbaja.

Rachel al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y su mirada se dirigió a las fotografías que había en la pared.

**R:** _Quizás deberías buscar algo diferente.._

**Q:** _No es tan fácil.._ – suspiró.

**R:** _No te preocupes,_ – volvió a mirar las imágenes – _yo te ayudaré_.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

Se mantuvieron hablando durante un rato más, de vez en cuando Quinn iba a atender a algunos clientes, ya que estaba en horario de trabajo. Rachel no volvió a sacar el tema del trabajo de Quinn, ya buscaría otras alternativas para descubrir que había pasado con la rubia en todo este tiempo, pensaba.

**Q:** _Me lo paso muy bien conti…_

_¡Quinn!_ – la gritaba la mujer con voz chillona desde lejos intentando llamar la atención de la rubia - _¡Yuju! ¡Quinnie!_

**R:** _¡Dios mío! Parece un megáfono.. rosa_ – susurró con fastidio.

_¡Quinn!_ – está solo se hacía la sorda - _¡Hora de desayunar, para mí! ¡Tráeme el desayuno!_ – la gritaba.

**Q:** _No aguanto más.._ – bufó.

_¡Quinn!_ – chilló esto demasiado alto, llamando la atención de todos los clientes.

Quinn se disculpó de Rachel y se levantó de la mesa para ir a hablar con la mujer que pegaba tales gritos en la cafetería.

_¡Quinn! _– gritó por última vez.

**Q:** _¡Ya voy! _– respondía y entraba corriendo a la cocina para prepararle su desayuno.

Rachel veía toda la escena con la boca completamente abierta.

"_¿Desde cuándo Quinn es una esclava?" _– pensó – _"Y que mujer más fea, por dios.."_ – puso cara de asco.

_¿Este es el desayuno "nouruego" que te pedí?_ – preguntaba asegurándose de que la rubia había cumplido lo que le pidió – _Estoy a dieta_.

**Q:** _Sí, bueno, es el mejor_ de noruega..

_Se nota,_ - lo probó – c_uestan un dineral los ingredientes de "nouruega"_

**Q:** _Es noruega.._ – corrigió Quinn riendo por lo bajo.

_¿Me lo dices tú? No me corrijas ¿entendido?_ – la amenazó frunciendo el ceño.

**Q:** _Perdón, Candy._ – se disculpó corriendo con algo de miedo.

**C:** _¿Qué haces ahí parada como una estatua? _– la señaló – _¡A trabajar!_

Quinn miró a Rachel, que la estaba dando una mirada de ánimo, suspiró y se arriesgó a usar su plan.

**Q:** _Candy.. Tendría que.._ – pensó – _Librar esta tarde, voy a estudiar un poco.. Para presentarme a.._

**C:** _Quinn.. La gente estudia para luego conseguir un trabajo.._ – explicó y la rubia la miró con el ceño fruncido – _Pero tú ya tienes un trabajo, te puedes saltar ese paso_ – la sonrío de manera egocéntrica – _Así que, a trabajar._

Quinn suspiró y volvió al asiento junto a Rachel, que la miró preocupada, ya que no sabía la respuesta que le había dado aquel "tonelete" llamado Candy.

**R:** _¿Qué te ha dicho?_ – preguntó nada más ver como se sentaba Quinn.

**Q:** _Nada, no ha colado, es más ni siquiera me ha dejado acabar así que.._ – escuchó a Rachel suspirar y la miró con ojos tristes – _Lo siento, Rach.._

Mientras tanto Candy seguía desayunando, intentaba que la gente no se sentase a su lado, ya que odiaba a la gente, solo pensaba en ella y en su familia, pero Quinn no formaba parte de ella, a quien quiero engañar, a Candy solo le importaba ella misma.

Fue a la caja registradora a sacar todo el dinero ganado en aquel medio día y se lo metía en la parte delantera de su vestido rosa.

Donna la vio y no pudo evitar reírse de lo patética que era. Se acercó y se la quedó mirando.

**D:** _¿Te cabe algo más? _– bromeó riendo.

**C:** _Que graciosa eres.. _– ironizó de manera egocéntrica y frunció el ceño cuando la vio - _¿Tu quien eres? _– la miró de arriba a abajo - _¿La fregona del barrio?_ – bromeaba esta vez ella, pero de manera malvada.

Donna frunció levemente el ceño, aunque tampoco la importó lo que le dijese aquella señora, a ella no le importaban las críticas de los demás.

**C:** _Si trabajas aquí.._ – la miró detenidamente con cara de asco – _Que no lo sé ni me interesa.. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Como por ejemplo.._ – pensó - _¿Limpiar los servicios?_ – la sonrió como ya hacía siempre, con la peor de sus sonrisas.

**D:** _Lo haría, te lo aseguro, eh.._ – la sonrió de la misma manera – _Pero estoy ocupada atendiendo clientes.. Pero oye, si tú te ofreces a limpiarlos.._ – respondió.

**C:** _¡Oh no, por dios! ¡Imposible! _– sonrió – _Me he hecho una manicura de 165 dólares_ – le mostró sus uñas presumiendo, casi poniéndoselas en la cara.

Donna la sonrió falsamente.

**D:** _Continua, _- la avisó - _que encontraré un sitio donde dejarte marcada mi pedicura de 6 dólares…_ - la amenazó pero sin perder la sonrisa.

**C:** _Cuidado conmigo.._ – la señalo de manera amenazante se marchó dando un portazo.

Todo el mundo había visto la escena, y todos felicitaron a Donna por haberle hablado así a la "bruja" de aquella cafetería.

Donna con aquello había hecho nuevas amistades allí, incluso con los clientes. Rachel fue la primera en regalarle una sonrisa que decía _"Gracias"_ ya que ella no aguantaba a aquella señora, por el trato que le daba a Quinn.

**R:** _Es una pena que no puedas venir al Central Park conmigo esta tarde.._ – agachó la cabeza.

**Q:** _Lo sé, me hubiese encantado Rachel.._ – la miró – _Pero la bruja de Nueva York "Candy Hart" no me deja salir.. _– hizo gestos con las manos riendo.

Rachel de repente frunció el ceño.

"_Hart" _– pensó – _"¿De qué me sonaba eso?"_

**R:** _¿Hart? _– preguntó mientras pensaba – _Hart, Hart, Hart, Hart.. _– decía chasqueando los dedos intentando acordarse.

**Q:** _Tranquila.. _– la paró – _Tanto Hart me ésta mareando _– bromeó riendo.

**R:** _Lo siento, lo suelo hacer para acordarme.._ – rió nerviosa - _¿Tiene una hija? _– ya empezaba a recordar.

**Q:** _Si.. _– puso cara de asco – _Ashley Hart, trabaja en el teatro, quizás te suene de algo.. _

En ese momento se acordó, Ashley Hart era aquella chica medio loca que no hacía más que exigir cosas, que comportarse mal con los demás y criticar a todo lo que se movía.

**R:** _Claro que me suena, esa chica está loca.. _– frunció el ceño – _Se puso a gritarle al pianista, porque se equivocó en una nota.. ¡Una nota! _– se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras Quinn reía – _Es la que me pide los vestidos más difíciles de encontrar.. Critica a todo el mundo, se cree la mejor de la obra cuando tampoco es que lo haga tan bien.. se podría decir que la tengo mucho odio.._

Quinn se la quedó mirando a los ojos, veía el desprecio que le tenía a Ashley en su mirada, y lo curioso era que coincidían en aquello.

**Q:** _Lo entiendo, créeme, yo también la tengo mucho odio.._ – se sentó mejor en el sillón de la cafetería – _Es muy duro que.. Alguien llegue a tu vida y.. Simplemente aparezca para fastidiarla en unos segundos.. Ella y esa.. Bruja_ – dijo resoplando – _Ojala nunca hubiesen aparecido en mi vida.._

Los ojos de Quinn comenzaban a volverse vidriosos y Rachel comprendió que ese no fue un buen momento en su vida y prefirió dejarlo estar.

**R:** _Eh, tranquila Quinn.._ – la agarró de la mano – _No hace falta que hables de ello ahora, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para contármelo, me vas a tener aquí siempre que me necesites.._ – la miró a los ojos dándola tranquilidad y seguridad – _Cuando estés preparada, ¿vale?_ – la preguntó y la rubia asintió con una media sonrisa.

Quinn apretó levemente la mano de Rachel y ésta la sonrió.

**Q:** _Gracias Rachel, eres una gran amiga…_

Rachel al escuchar eso recordó la conversación que tuvieron hace más de 10 años, recordó como Quinn se rió un poco de ella. Cuando las puso el titulo de amigas sin haberlo hablado.

"_Ahora me toca jugar a mí."_ – pensó Rachel mientras sonreía.

**R:** _¿Amigas? ¿Ya somos amigas tan pronto?_ – preguntaba incrédula repitiendo lo mismo que dijo la rubia años atrás.

Quinn frunció el ceño, como si se hubiese quedado algo en shock, pero siguió con la conversación como si nada pasase.

**Q:** _Bueno emm… Yo pensé que.._ – se tocó el pelo nerviosa.

**R:** _¿Tan pronto somos amigas o qué? _– la rubia se preocupo y Rachel comenzó a reír – _Era broma Quinn, pues claro que somos amigas._

Quinn sonrió pero no duró mucho, su cara se volvió pálida de un momento a otro y Rachel se asustó.

**R:** _¿Quinn que te ocurre?_ – la rubia se sujetó la cabeza como si la doliese y Rachel se levantó corriendo - _¿Qué te pasa? Voy a llamar a Dana…_ - se iba a levantar pero Quinn la agarró del brazo.

**Q:** _No te vayas.._ – tiró de ella para que se sentara a su lado – _No pasa nada, me ha dado un dolor en la cabeza, solo eso.._ – respondió poco convencida y Rachel lo supo.

**R:** _¿Estás segura Quinn?_ – la levantó el mentón para comprobar que no mentía.

**Q:** _Sí.. _– entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado – _Claro.._

Rachel no se creyó nada de lo que decía la rubia, comenzó a explicarla que tenía dolores de cabeza por el calor, pero era algo imposible. Sabía que mentía, que probablemente los recuerdos golpeaban su mente.

Lo que pensaba Rachel era que quizás podía llegar a ser un peligro para Quinn, ella le estaba dando recuerdos a Quinn que no sabía si podía darle.

Si un simple recuerdo como ese le había golpeado tanto, no quería imaginarse cuando la recordara del todo. Lo que más demostraba Rachel era que a ella no le importaba si la recordaba o no.

Quería que Quinn recuperase su vida, la vida que tenía antes. Su vida con su familia, la fotografía como su pasión, que ella esté haciendo algo que le guste de verdad y no en una cafetería que dirige la persona más malvada de todo Nueva York.

Quería a Quinn de vuelta. También extrañaba su amistad, pero ahora también la tenía, se dio cuenta de que la amistad era más fuerte ahora.

No necesitaba a Quinn de esa manera, solo quería su felicidad, porque cuando la miraba a los ojos ya no veía el brillo de antes. Ese brillo que veía cada vez que la miraba años atrás. Ese brillo, ya no estaba.

Pero no se iba a quedar parada sin hacer nada, lo iba a recuperar. Volvería a ver los ojos de Quinn como los veía antes y ya sabía cómo hacerlo.

**R:** _¿El fin de semana tienes un hueco libre después del trabajo?_ – preguntó con esperanzas.

Quinn pensó después de haberse recuperado del dolor y asintió.

**R:** _Vendré a por ti y pasarás el día conmigo, tengo algo que enseñarte_ – la sonrió y le apretó un poco la mano – _Debo irme, y que no haya escusas o juro que me encargaré de ese bicho que tienes por jefa_ – la guiñó el ojo haciéndola reír.

**Q:** _Te estaré esperando.._

**R:** _Eso espero, Fabray_ – la advirtió y se marchó, no sin antes darla un beso en la mejilla, que la dejó sorprendida pero con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Esa _sonrisa_ que quería ver, _todos_ los días.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo diré que amé el hecho de que "<em>Godsavethequinn"<em> sea mi fan número 1, me emociono :') Que sepas que adoro tus comentarios porque son asdfghjklñ Vale ya. Que estés bien ;D**

**Gracias por las visitas.**

**Siento las faltas de ortografía, ya saben...**

**Un beso.**

**_******_******TWITTER: GleeksCM******_******_**


End file.
